Interest
by Browny Pink
Summary: A spark of interest can ignite the flames of obsession... Plus, a little bet never hurt anything. : Takes place after the end of the show. Malik/Anzu/Marik R
1. Interest

**Okay, so I finally decided on posting a long chaptered story. I haven't wanted to start a story because I didn't know how often I would be able to update it (I play sports) ,but my team just won district so all we have is the state game and then I'm home free, so I thought ' Why the hell not?'. I am going to try and update this pretty regularly. The pairing for this story is Marik/Anzu/Malik. I've been wanting to write a story with Malik for awhile because I absolutly love him :D. Anyways enjoy.**

Interest:** Chapter 1**

The sun shone bright in the cloudless Domino sky. Flying in that sky, birds of every kind chirped brightly to eachother. Everywhere you looked, trees, flowers, bushes, and nature in general flourished. Domino city had shaken off the last dregs of spring, and summer finally began to emerge. All in all, it was a perfect day. Everyone in the city, children and adults alike, were outside breathing in the beauty of a Domino city summer. Well, everyone except Malik, Marik, and a few others who ended up flunking school that year.

In actuality, Malik hadn't flunked. Marik had, but because of a little rule Shadi came up with, Malik needed to stay with Marik if he left the house for more than a couple of hours.

* * *

After Atemu lost the ceremonial duel, Shadi offered him a choice. He could either pass on to the afterlife as previously intended, or Shadi could give him and the other yami's their own bodies. This way they coulld live a life other than through their lighter halfs. However, there was one stipulation. The bodies that Shadi created needed to stay near their original host. If they stayed further than a mile apart for a period of longer than four and a half hours, the bodies would begin decaying.

Atem thought carefully over his options. In the end, though, he decided that it would be in his best interest to stay with his friends from the present and not as Honda put it 'break up the gang'.

Soon after, the three hikaris, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik, found themselves standing in the center of a circle drawn with a shimmery purple powder. As they shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, Shadi lit a large black candle with silver swirling patterns winding down the sides. After this, Shadi stated that the ritual would commence and began chanting in ancient Egyptian.

Although Malik could read ancient Egyptian with perfect clarity, he had trouble understanding it when spoken plainly. He still could, however, pick out a word or phrase here and there.

Malik's attention snapped back to reality when Shadi's chanting increased in volume. The aforementioned purplish powder spiraled upward in a breeze that seemingly came out of nowhere. As Shadi shouted the last word of the incantation, Malik felt a tingle start at the tips of his toes that crawled up to his chin. Gradually, the feeling shifted from an uncomfortable tingle to an excrutiating shock, and the pain increased each second that passed. Malik clenched his teeth to keep from crying out as Yugi and Ryou had. Then after one final burst of pain, it felt as though whatever caused the sensation was ripped from his back, and abruptly, the pain ceased.

Malik panted, sweat trickling from his forehead causing pieces of platinum-blond hair to stick to the sides of his face. Chest heaving, Malik started as a hand clasped his shoulder. Turning Malik saw the grinning face of his Yami, the monster he created from his lonliness.

Looking at the other two who'd also undergone the ritual, Malik saw Atemu help Yugi up off the floor -where he and Ryou had collapsed- while Bakura chuckled at Ryou's attempts to stand on his own. Glaring at Bakura, Atemu moved to help Ryou after determining that Yugi could stand on his own. Malik chuckled inwardly as the entire spectical unfolded.

"It is done." Shadi suddenly spoke, interuptting the silence. Moving toe stand infront of everyone, he continued," Remeber what I said: stay close to eachother, or your bodies will fail you." with that, Shadi left them.

That evening everyone traveled back to Domino City.

* * *

Things were going well for the Ishtar family. They moved into a three bedroom appartment on the forty-third story of one of the most luxourious sky scrapers in the city. Even though they had once been enimies, Yugi and Anzu accepted them into their circle of friends. Jounouchi and Honda were still wary of him though. Their worries were for nothing; with Marik's presence nolonger lurking in his mind, corrupting his thoughts, Malik was perfectly fine if a little sardonic. Isis attained a job as the curator for the local museum while Malik and Marik joined Domino High.

Malik couldn't say he particularly enjoyed attaining school there although he didn't hate it either. To Malik, the work was simple. He had an A average in every class. For the most part, the other students left him to his own business which was completely fine with him; he prefered to be alone.

Marik, on the other hand, simply didn't care enough to try. The only reason he went at all was because of what would happen if he didn't stay close to Malik. His grades were atrocious, causing him to flunk that year. Either he attendedd summer school, or the school board would hold him back.

Thus is why Malik found himself sitting in a classroom full of delinquents instead of enjoying that perfect day outside.

_BAM!_

The door burst in, and a short, stocky man with close cropped brown hair, rushed in. He wore a yellow, threequarter sleeve, button up t-shirt, dark brown slacks, and black-brown dress shoes. On his nose, a pair of horn rimmed glasses balanced, covering his charcoal colored eyes.

" Sorry, I'm late." he stated as he trotted to the chalkboard and began writing. Then, stepping aside to reveal what he wrote continued, " My name is Alfred Enderson. I'll be your teacher this summer, and this is my assistantant An..." he hurridly looked around.

" Girl! Hurry up, we are late enough as it is!" Enderson bellowed out the open door.

"Sorry! Sorry." a light feminine voice called from out of sight. Enderson Hmphed in response. " You forgot your brief case." she explained, rushing into the room.

Malik's eyebrows rose in suprise at seeing who had entered. Flushed from running, Anzu bounded into the room carrying a black, leather briefcase with bronze trim. Setting the case aside, Anzu padded back to the still-open door where it was stuck to the wall from Mr. Enderson's less-than-gracefull enterance. A sickening creak sounded as she yanked the door shut. Seeing the indent left in the wall, Anzu winced slightly.

" EHEM!" Enderson directed attention back to himself. " As I was saying, this is my assistant for this summer, Anzu Mazaki." Anzu curtsied, smiling brightly.

Then the teacher began a spiel on the importance of education, but Malik tuned him out, choosing to study Anzu instead. First of all, he noticed how much had changed over the past few months. Her dark brown hair had grown to her midback with two shorter locks framing her cream-colored face. Todaym she wore a navy tank top that brought out the dark blue flecks in her eyes, white capris, and tan sandals. Continueing his observations, he looked at her face. Malik liked the fact that she didn't wear alot of makeup like Mai did. He felt she didn't need it.

As though she felt his gaze, her cerulean eyes locked on his lavender ones, and she smiled though she looked slightly confused. Most likely as to why he was there. Motioning to him by shifting her eyes to the clock and then back to his, he saw that class would be over in ten more minutes. Looking back to Anzu, he saw her mouth the words ' meet me after class'.

The next ten minutes dragged by. However, they did evenutally pass, and the bell rang.

" Alright," Mr. Enderson said packing up a few items last minute." I expect to see you tomorrow morning at 8:00 o'clock sharp. I, myself, will try to be on time aswell... Dismissed!"

The few students in the room stood, packing their things and shuffling towards the door. Marik walked up to Malik stating, " I never thought he'd shut up." frowining slightly and tapping his fingers on his thigh he continued. " You could have a more intersting conversation with a Kuriboh." Malik chuckled in reply.

After a few moments of standing there, Marik spoke again, " Well, are we leaving?"

"No, Anzu asked to meet me after class"

Marik smirked, " Ahh, yes. What a suprise to find her here." Marik dusted his pantleg off. " In all honesty, i'm suprised her friends let her out of their sights." he drawled. " Not exactly an unplesent suprise. Atleast she's nice to look at."

Marik and Malik turned when they heard a cough behind them. There Anzu stood with a blush staining her cheeks; obviously she'd heard them.

"What did you want to talk about?" Malik broke the awkward silence, smiling lightly at her.

" Oh, umm.. I was just going to ask what you were doing here. I mean from what I've heard you were doing pretty well in school."

Just as Malik was about to speak, Marik interupted him," That would be my fault, my dear." She raised an eyebrow at him. " I assume you remeber Shadi's little stipulation hmmm?"

Her eye's flashed as it clicked in her head. " Ofcourse, you have to stay with him or else." She stated in a voice that mocked Shadi's. Then more seariously," I'm sorry Malik. It must suck for you considering you didn't even do anything wrong."

" I'll get over it." He stated. Motioning for the two of them to follow him, he walked towards the door. " It's not like I had anything better to do anyways." He chuckled.

The three of them walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the doors to outside. " Hey," Anzu spoke up shyly, " Marik, if you want, I can tutor you, and then I'll talk to the school board and see if -they'll let you retake the end-of-the-year exams. That way, you and Malik don't have to waste your entire summer."

Malik snorted. " Hah, only a mircule could get him to study..." Malik trailed off." Or mabey the promise of his Millinium Rod being returned." He muttered under his breath.

Marik glared at him darkly. Then seeming to think of somthing, slung his arm around Anzu's shoulders. "Despite what my lighter half thinks of me. I think it's a wonderful idea." He grinned mischiviously, but Anzu didn't notice and beamed at him.

" Really?" He nodded and she laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. " To be honest, I thought you'd refuse, but I'm glad to see I was wrong. When would you like to start?"

" Hmmmm... how about tomorrow afternoon?" Marik said stopping as they arrived at the bus stop.

" 4:15?" He nodded, " Then it's a date!" she exclaimed. Only then did she notice Malik glaring at Marik. "Are you alright, Malik?"

Quickly wiping away the look, he plastered a smile on his face. " Oh, yes. Just thinking about some work we have to do when we get home." She nodded. Then walked up and hugged him and Marik.

"Alright well, I'll see you two tomorrow." She said, turning to walk away. However, Marik grasped her wrist at the last second, and she turned to him with her eyebrows raised. Then, Marik lifted her hand to his face and kissed her wrist.

"Thankyou, for helping me out, Anzu." He said seductivly, releasing her wrist carfully.

Anzu blushed bright red. " Uhh... Anyt-time" she stuttered and walked off in the opposite direction.

Malik slugged Marik in the arm. This only made Marik laugh. " What the hell, Marik?'

"Oh, please. I'm just having a bit of fun." He replied as the bus pulled up. They both got on and paid their fares. Moving to the back of the bus he continued." Besides a little competition might be fun."

Malik snorted and with a cheshire grin stated. " Game on, Marik."

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review and tell me. Also, please tell me if I'm doing somthing wrong. I want to improve my writing. Thanks for reading :) **

**~ Alyssa**


	2. Influence

**Okay, sorry for the longish wait. I honestly didn't intend to do that. For awhile, I sorta lost some interest in Yugioh because I became obsessed with the Walking Dead ( I love Glenn!). Then, after I had watched all the episodes, it was time for the state tournamet (for any of you who possibly care we placed third). From, here it should be smooth sailing... although they did convince me to join the basketball team :/... Again though it should be better. Now, excuses aside, enjoy the chapter **

**Oh and I forgot this last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, why the heck would I write a fanfiction?**

**INTEREST CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

Dashing down the street, still blushing like mad, Anzu paid little attention to where she was going. The passing sights blended together as though a child had smeared a bunch of paint together. A few noises vaguely registered in her ears, such as a dog's bark, bird songs, and laughter. Together they maid a strangly haunting chorus, giving background music to her thoughts.

What just happened back at the bus stop played over and over in her head. Marik Ishtar kissed her! _'Well'_ , she corrected herself. _'he kissed my hand. But, still! My point stands."_ Marik, emotional, dark half of Malik, could not like her, not like that. Besides, she didn't like him like that either. She didn't! While all these thoughts shuffled through her mind, one made her give pause.

Marik was just that way; he couldn't help but be seductive. He was a being enslaved by emotions, created by a child's lonliness. Anger and hatred, yes, those fueled him, but not solely. Passion and lust were also present. As a creature of emotion, he did whatever he pleased.

Malik was sort of like his opposite. That didn't mean he didn't have emotions, far from it. Anzu imagined him capable of just as much feeling or emotion as Marik. Battle City proved it. However, unlike Marik, Malik's emotions did not control him. Cool headed in most situations, Malik was a creature of logic, always thinking, planning, and waiting, waiting for the right moment to act.

On the other hand, Anzu imagined those to had quite a bit in common. Though, she doubted they'd admit it.

Shaking herself of those thoughts, Anzu lifted one of her slender wrists to see what time it was. Jaw dropping in shock, Anzu thought she was seeing things. She hadn't really been standing there for twenty minutes had she? Horrified, Anzu realized somthing else; she was late for ballet class. Anzu bolted down the street, startling some pigeons that had dared to move closer to her. The whole while, she cursed the Ishtar brothers ( That's what she called them regardless of their actual relationship, and since it was a lot easier to say than Malik and his darker half that he created because he was lonely, that was just as well. Not to mention, it made Marik sound a bit more human.) for making her late.

* * *

" Alright class, good work tonight! I'll see you all in a few days, and don't forget to practice." a warm masculine voice exclaimed cheerily. Pausing a moment, he added, "Believe me, I can tell which of you do and which of you don't!"

Anzu shuffled away from the studio while her dance instructor bellowed praises and instructions to the retreating dancers. Because of her tardiness, Anzu had to do fifty extra grand plias without stopping, and that was just during warm-ups! Needless to say, by the end of class, Anzu's legs felt like jellow, wobbly and unstable. When she got home, she would soak them in a scalding bath. Anzu smiled at that thought and forced her feet to drag a little faster.

She lived eight blocks away from her ballet studio. On most nights, she enjoyed the walk home, crisp night air filling her lungs with only her thoughts to accompany her. Tonight, she just wanted to be home and was berrating herself for not driving her mothers car. Passing through a small park, she decided to rest awhile on the bench. As she sat down, a relieved sigh escaped her lips, and she massaged her exhausted feet.

While at dance class, Anzu had momentarily forgotten her thoughts about the Ishtars. Now, however, they returned full force, swirling about erratically. In all honesty, she didn't know why she couldn't get what happened out of her head. _'If this is how I react to a kiss on the hand, how much worse would it be if I were kissed on the mouth?' _

Sighing aloud, Anzu failed to notice the hulking shadow creeping up behind her. She did notice, however, when a large hand wrapped around her mouth, preventing her from crying out. Anzu thrashed about wildly until she felt the icy tip of a dagger prick her throat. Stilling instantly, she quivered in the grasp of the stranger. Suddenly, a deep raspy voice filled her ears, "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. If you scream, I won't hesitate to slit that pretty, little throat of yours. Understand?" Shuddering, she nodded. Gingerly, the man removed his hand. " Good! Very good. Now, " he huffed from behind her." Stand up and follow me. That's right, nice and easy, sweetheart." He said to her aas she complied, his breath hot on her neck.

Anzu's eyes flickered about wildly, trying desperatly to find someone - anyone- to help her. _''I'm such an idiot! If I ever get out of this- as unlikly as that seems- I'll never stop somewhere on my way home.'_ She thought as the gruff-voiced mystery man led her down a path that she knew led to the beach at the edge of town. _'Maybe I'll get lucky, and a couple of night boaters will be out. No, wait. That was only popular in parts of America.'_

The man halted without warning, causing the dagger to slide deeper into her throat when she failed to stop walking. Ignoring her harsh cry, the man jerked her into a thicket of bushes. "This'll have to do." he said in a sing-song type voice. " It's not as secluded as I'd like, but i'm afraid I just can't wait anymore. Atleast this is the perfect place to take a bitch like you." He grinned wickedly, throwing her to the ground and straddling her waist.

She hyperventilated, vision blurred with tears. She was going to be raped. No one was here to help. With her friends, she was strong, but alone... Alone she could do nothing. At that moment, she prayed to God that someone would save her. Or at the very least, she would get an opportunity to escape. Anything but losing her innocence, somthing that she would only have once. She halted in her prayers when her attacker whispered huskily in her ear," We're going to have fun. Aren't we?" He smirked at her evily. He hooked his dagger at the bottom of her pale pink camisole and split it in half. At this , she lost it and began thrashing about shrieking wildly.

"Shut up you bitch!" he growled out and slammed the pommel of his dagger on her left temple, quieting her instantly.

_'That's it then. There's no hope.' _Tears flowed freely down her face, and her head throbbed where he hit her. Anzu's eyes closed in defeat.

"Hello?"

Anzu's eyes shot open. That voice didn't belong to her attacker. Infact, it sounded somewhat familiar, but before she could place it, the man on top of her stood up, rolled her over, and sat next to her, whispering to her threateningly. " Play along, or i'll gut the lot of ya."

"Behind the bushes, I know you there." the voice said. This time she noticed the slight accent.

Anzu heard footsteps aproaching their location swiftly. Clearing the thicket, the person the voice belonged to appeared. Anzu was both suprised and elated to see none other than Malik Ishtar. Looking as handsome as ever, he wore a violet hoodie that accented his eyes and a pair of black cargo pants. Also, his traditional gold bangles adorned his figure in various places. She stared at him intently, and when Malik's gaze drifted from her attacker to Anzu, his eyes widened briefly. Schooling his features, he returned his sights to her attacker.

Said attacker chose this time to speak up, " Heh, sorry if we were a bit loud." He said as though he were truly apologetic. " Me and my girl haven't seen eachother in awhile and were getting... erm... reaquainted" Anzu fumed silently about being referred to by that slime ball as his girl. _'Like hell!'_ she spat out mentally.

"Hmmm..." Malik began then stopped, shaking his head. Chuckling lightly, he continued. "No, I'm afraid I don't believe that. First off, her face is dirty and tearstained. Although, I suppose she was just so unbelieveably overjoyed at seeing you she burst into tears." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Malik brought a hand to his chin, tapping it thoughtfully. "Another thing, blood seems to be trickling down her neck." He pointed to the crimson streaks running down her neck. Then he let out a heart laugh. " That must've been a love bite though, right?" The attacker swallowed nervously and gave a hum of agreement.

Malik laughed a bit longer, and suddenly, his humored expression dropped. Left in it's place was one of ice cold fury." What really tipped me off was the fact that I happen to be her friend." he growled out.

Swearing, the vile man sitting next to Anzu sprang to his feet, intending to attack. However, the man was off balance, and Malik easily sidestepped his attack. Quickly, Malik countered by kicking the attackers legs in a sweeping motion, causing him to fall. Rebounding, the man jumped to his feet again. Though, he did not rush at Malik this time. The two sized eachother up. Anzu noticed the man's eyes flicker briefly to the dagger, and she was about to warn Malik when the attacker dove towards the dagger. As the man got a firm grasp on the dagger, Malik stepped on his hand. The attacker gave an animalistic cry and looked up at Malik. Malik shook his head disapprovingly before banging both fists against the man's temples, rendering him unconscious.

The entire specticle took place in a matter of minutes.

Malik, sidestepping the unconscious man, moved to Anzu and knelt beside her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he looked into her eyes and gently asked, " Are you alright? I mean, he ... he didn't touch you did he?"

No... He d-didn't ha-have time." she replied shakily. "Malik, if you hadn't c-come along.." she trailed off, tears threating to start spilling again.

He tenderly stroked her hair, " It's alright. Just let it out." sobbing, she flung her trembling form on him, looping her arms around his waste. They stayed like that for a moment; him patting her back and whispering words of comfort, and her bawling into his chest holding onto him as though her life depended on it.

Finally, Malik broke the silence. " Come on, I think we should leave." Anzu sniffled, but nodded.

"I know." she gave a light cough as she disentangled herself from him. Standing now she turned to him. " Hey, Malik, I know this sounds ridiculous, but can I stay with you tonight? My mom is away at a buisness conference in Tokeyo." She shifted from one foot to the other, toying with her hair a bit. Although if you don't want to, that's okay ; I'll find somplace else. I mean I know we don't kno-"

"Anzu, it's fine. I understand. Don't worry so much." a fine pink blush dusted Anzu's pale cheeks, " We've plenty of room anyway." Malik smiled charmingly at her. He linked arms with her. " This way. We only live a few blocks away." She wiped away the remaining tears on her face and nodded.

Malik began walking in the direction of her dance studio. As Anzu took a few steps forward, she realized she had a not-so-little problem. Her shirt still had a slit running down the entirety of the front. Now, blushing furiously, Anzu halted, jerking Malik with her. " Ummm.. Malik. I ,uh, kinda have a problem." She managed to get out.

He raised a flaxen-blonde eyebrow at her. "What's that?"

"My shirt is basically cut in half."

His eyes widened briefly as he realized what she said. Although seemingly impossible, her blush intesified even more when Malik's eyes flickered down to her partially covered chest. After shaking his head, he fixed his gaze on her face. He smiled apologetically, " Here, you can have my hoodie."

Before she could protest, he dropped her arm and pulled his dark purple hoodie over his head. As per usual, he wore his signature white cut off shirt that revealed his tan, toned midriff. Anzu couldn't help but let her eyes linger there a moment. Malik chuckled. " We're even now." He draped the hoodie around her shoulders, " Better?"

"Much", she answered, giggling lightly. Then, more seariously said, "Thank you, Malik, for everything. Your a really great guy." He smiled brightly at her.

"Come on, I need to get home before Marik decides to throw a temper tantrum. I can't let Ishizu face that alone." Taking her hand, they started down the path again.

"Where's Rishid?" Anzu asked inquisitivly.

"He usually stays with us, but once a year he goes back to Egypt to honor the memory of our mother." Malik informed her.

"That's very noble." Anzu said after thinking for a bit. Malik hummed his agreement.

They walked silently for a moment before Malik burst out. "Damn! I just realized we didn't call the cops on that creep!"

Anzu's eyes widened to the size of saucers. At the time, she just wanted to get away; she didn't think about what to do with the guy. Still, she didn't want to go back. What if he woke up and got the jump on Malik. Nervously, she asked Malik, " Should we go back?"

Seeing the anxious look on her face, Malik smiled. " No. When we get inside, we'll give a report to the police by phone." Malik sighed blowing a piece of hair out of his face. "Besides, he probably left already. Our building is just around the corner." Malik announced pointing down the street. They walked in comfortable silence.

Anzu realized they had entered a heavily populated section of the city. A high class one too. She wondered what Malik's apartment looked like. From what she gathered, it had to be pretty nice. As previously stated they were in a nicer part of Domino, and Malik hinted that it was big.

Thinking about it, Anzu had to admit that today was the scariest, yet most interesting day she'd had since Shadi took bacck the millenium items. She started her day being a teacher's assistant, then she was kissed by Marik, had almost been raped, and now, she was spending the night at the Ishtar house. What a crazy day!

"Here we are." Malik said, breaking Anzu from her thoughts. She looked up. They were standing at the entrance of one of the most luxurious apartment buildings in all of Domino, or even Japan.

All Anzu managed was a small 'wow' as Malik chuckled and led her to the elevator.

* * *

**To be continued..**

**Okay, so here's chapter numero dos! I apologize if some of the wording is sorta funky. Outside of Walking Dead, I've watched nothing but Are You Being Served which is a British stage show. It's absolutly hilarious, but me thinks the way the talk is rubbing off on me. To be honest, I'm completly okay with that!**

**Thanks to my reviewers PandaTeddyClaws, RandomObserver, and Tevana! Your guys' reviews made my day/ life! **

**So, Tell me did yall like it? Hate it? Tell me about it! I want to improve so tell me if I'm doing somthing wrong even if it's somthing minor! **

**Anyways, Onward!**

**Alyssa**


	3. Preoccupation

**Well! Here we are again. I apologize for the longish wait, but I won't lie. I've sort of lost my interest in Yugioh (get it interest cause that's what the story is called...*crickets*... it's funny.). That being said I do intend to finish it if it's the last thing I do! At least I don't leave you all with terrible cliff hangers and what not. Right now, my true love is Hellsing Ultimate. So, i'm planning to do a oneshot soon for that fandom for any of you that possibly watch and love that as well. Advertisments aside, enjoy chapter 3 of Interest!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Alyssa N. Jackson, do not own anything to do with Yugioh or the suprisingly sexy cartoon men it contains. If I did own Yugioh, you can bet your ass it would have alot less to do with cardgames and alot more to do with Egypt.**

* * *

**Interest chapter 3:**

Marik growled from his seat on the black leather sectional. Irritated at his pitiful hikari, Marik pondered over Malik's extended absence. Before he left, Malik and Marik had been feuding... again.. as they often did.

Tonight, their arguement was about the Mazaki girl. Lately, she was the subject of most their arguements. This particular fight began when Marik casually remarked about what he would do with his prize. Hearing this, his hikari flew off the handle. Honestly, Malik wasn't that upset; he probably just wanted an excuse to fight with Marik. Afterwards, Malik stormed out the door, saying he would be back later. That was two-and-a-half hours ago.

He still hadn't returned.

If he didn't get back soon, Marik would need to search him out, or else his body would begin the decaying process. _'stupid Shadi' _Marik thought bitterly.

Puffing out a sigh of irritation, Marik stood and cracked his back. Lethargically, he shuffled towards the door of their lavish appartment while thinking of places his hikari frequented. However, when Marik wrenched the door open, he heard laughter echoing down the hallway. Marik blinked in suprise at the sight before him- Anzu Mazaki, giggling uncontrollably with her arm linked with Malik's.

Flaxen eyebrows raised, Marik decided to question them," Anzu? What are you doing here."

Stifling her laughter, she smiled and answered, " I'm staying the night with you guys!"

"Am I aloud to know why?" he retorted, struggling to keep the irritation out of his voice. Pausing briefly, he added, " You never have before." Marik furrowed his brows when her face faulted, the smile dropping from her features.

"It's a long story." Malik interjected, ushering Anzu past Marik and into the house. "We'll explain inside." Marik nodded his consent and followed them inside. Without looking back, he kicked the door shut with his foot.

As he entered the living room, he saw that Malik had sat Anzu down on the sectional and currently held her hand while she blushed cherry red. Marik glared at the seemingly oblivious blond.

That's when an idea hit him. He smirked. With cat-like grave, Marik crept to Anzu's other side, and pasting on his most-convingcing freatful face, Marik grabbed her other hand garnering her attention. " Now, tell me what happened. Are you okay, Anzu?"

"I..," she started, then fell silent. Marik gently massaged her palm, urging her to continue. " I was almost raped." she stated in a voice just above a whisper.

Marik scowled, outraged. Leaning forward to look at Malik, he asked, " Did you kill the bastard?" Marik's voice sounded like ice, and it seemed to chill the air surrounding them.

"No, I hurried Anzu away from the place. We didn't think to do anything about him until it was too late." Malik growled out, seeming quite livid. Marik's scowl deepened.

Anzu timidly placed a hand on shoulder, pushing him gently to lean back. Quietly, she interjected, " I-I wouldn't want you to kill him." Clearing her throat, she added more firmly, " Although what he was planning was evil, I would rather he went to jail. He wouldn't be able to hurt anyone, and he might eventually change."

"But, he's not in jail, and if he was when he is released, he would most likely do what he attempted tonight with another girl." Malik told her, furrowing his brow and running a hand through his hair." You have to much faith in people and humanity in general, Anzu." He continued gently. Abruptly, Malik released Anzu's hand, and brought his to her face , softly stroking her cheek. "I should go call the cops. I can atleast file a report and have them warn people about that man if he can be called a man. Do you want anything?"

" I.. uh... No?" Anzu stuttered, and although it was a statement, it came out as a question. Marik growled low in his throat. Turning to him, Anzu looked at Marik curiously. "Are you okay?"

Plastering on a grin, Marik quickly replied, " Ofcourse, just somthing in my throat." He sheepishly pointed towards his throat, the supposed source of his problem. Anzu nodded, taking him at his word.

Malik scoffed at Marik, and chuckling, he rose. Malik turned, lackadaisically making his way towards an archway that led to the kitchen.

Once Malik disappeared from sight, Marik placed his other hand on Anzu's forearm just below the crook of her elbow. Lightly, he trailed his fingers up and down her arm. " How do you do it?" Marik suddenly asked, mock-conviction in his eyes.

Timidly, Anzu raised her cerelean orbs to meet his lavender gaze. " What do you mean?"

"After everything that monster of a man tried to do, you don't want him killed?" He gazed deep into her eyes, trying to sound as if he cared. The man dared to touch the woman Marik had his sights set on would pay, regaurdless of the brunettes feelings on the subject.

Marik wanted the aspiring dancer; she interested him, somthing that the rest of the world had failed to do. Well, that and he and his hikari had made a bet of sorts. Marik would have his prize.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Came Anzu's melodic voice, breaking him from his thoughts. " Even the worst of people."

Marik wasn't stupid. He knew she was referring to what he did at Battle City. Foolish. That's what her notions were. Some people don't deserve a second chance, including himself. When given that chance, they take advantage of it, using it to further their own gain. Some people never changed. In their heart, they would remain as evil as the day they committed the greatest of their sins. Some people don't want to change. Marik didn't want to change.

Breaking their eye contact, Marik's gaze fell to his lap, giving the impression her words spoke deeply to him. Quietly, he spoke, eyes fixed on his knees. " Some people don't deserve it, Anzu."

When she remained silent, he cast his sights to her face. Her eyes stared fixated on a spot far in the distance. Obviously, she deeply contemplated somthing. Finally, she came to a conclusion because her eyes refocused on his. Hesitantly, she raised a hand to his cheek, stroking it lightly. Marik shivered in response. "You're wrong, Marik, everyone does..." She whispered. Finished her statement, she added, "Even you."

Marik removed the hand that had been petting her arm and brought it up to cup the hand she placed on his cheek. Inwardly, Marik laughed maniacally. The fit rivialling even the maddest of men. Anzu was playing right into his hand. Soon, she would be his. When he had the chance, Malik should've withdrawn from the contest. Outwardly, Marik gave a wan smile, acting as though those words meant the world to him.

Coughing lightly, Marik let his hands drop, then said, "Come with me. I'll show you where you can sleep." Marik grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him. "We have school tomorrow." He grimaced at that. Wow, that was bad.

Anzu just chuckled curtiously. Stretching, Anzu let out a yawn that ended in a high-pitched squeak. Eyes wide, she clamped her hands over her mouth as though that would stop the offending sound, but it had already escaped. She groaned," I swear that's never happened before." Marik chuckled and gestured for her to follow.

Marik led Anzu down a narrow corridor with burgundy carpet to the last door on the left. Opening it, he stepped inside. " You can stay in here. Usually, it's Rishid's room, but he's not here right now. If you need it," he continued, "the bathroom is just across the hall." He stepped closer to her, and with a sultry smile, he added, "And, if you need me, just yell." Speedily, he meandered into the hallway and shut the door, leaving behind a blushing Anzu.

When he was certain she was asleep, he would hunt down the man who tried to hurt her. For now, he sauntered back to the kitchen to speak with Malik.

Entering, Marik heard Malik mutter a sardonic 'thankyou' as he slammed down the reviecer. When Malik turned to face him, Marik quirked a brow at the livid expression on Malik's face. Curious, Marik questioned, "Somthing the matter?"

"Those vermin have no right to call themselves policemen." Malik spat the words with so much venom, it left behind a bitter taste on Marik's tongue.

Marik felt curious as to what had caused his lighter half to become this enraged. Obviously, his chat with the cops had not gone so well. Finally, after allowing a tense moment of silence in which the air radiatd an aura of burning fury, Marik burst out,"Are you going to tell me what happened or not, Malik." Marik had drawn out Malik's name in a hiss.

Malik glard at him. Sighing in agitation, he explained, "The police have kindly informed me that nothing can be done about our current predicament as the crime took place awhile ago. However, they do offer their sincerest condolences and hope that the girl will be alright. They suggest she find someone to escort her home from now on." Rolling his eyes, Malik muttered" Idiots." and somthing that sounded vaguely like 'shadow realm'.

Marik was suprised to say the least. From what he'd gathered, the police were heros in society. Weren't they the ones who were supposed to be saving kittens from trees and things of the like?

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Marik paced to stand next to Malik. Leaning on the counter with his arms crossed across his chest, he smirked and said," I supposed we'll just have to take things into our own hands. Don't you agree?"

Ignoring his question, Malik asked in a dead-pan voice, " You have somthing in mind?"

Marik fixed him with a look that said ' don't I always'. Leering, he explained," We may not have the millinium items, but that doesn't mean we can't inflict countless tortures on the scum that dared to touch Anzu."

Silence reigned for a moment.

"I agree; he must pay. However, I'm baffled as to why you care so much about Anzu, or is she more than a game to you?" Malik huffed, standing akimbo and tapping a finger on his hip impatiently.

A devious grin spread across Marik's handsome features as he turned and walked away. Reaching the archway to the living room, he paused and spoke over his shoulder, " Do not fool yourself. You should know better than anyone else in this hell-hole we call a world that I am uncapable of caring about anyone. Though, I will admit to having a certain interest in the Mazaki girl." with that, he crept away, leaving a confused Malik in his wake.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Chapter three is done! What do you guys think? I really want to know. Your critique means the world to me! I need to know if it's bad or too cheesy or they're out of character. I promise you won't hurt my feelings. What should I work on?**

**I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. One infact. But, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**: PandaTeddyClaws, Random Observer, Tevana, and R3iga1004.**

**You guys rock and I really apriciate your reviews.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but don't expect any miracles.**

**UNTIL THEN! ONWARD! **

**,Alyssa**


	4. Curiosity

**Well, I'm back! Quickest chapter I wrote too! Your amazing reviews made me so excited I couldn't stop writing. In fact, I kinda skipped writing a five paragraph essay that I need to write for my nazi-of-an-english-teacher *rubs neck sheepishly*. But hey, this is important. Another reason this chapter got out quicker was because it had violence in it, and I'm much more comfortable with blood and gore than romance.**

**That being said I would like to give this warning: ****THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIVID BLOOD AND GORE THAT MAY DISTURB SOME OF YOU.**** If you don't like it ,skip to the line break. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! If I did, Yami would've been using his shadow powers like no other.**

* * *

**Interest: Chapter 4**

2:17 A.M. Only a thin sliver of moon illuminated the navy landscape. Silence as thick as tar permiated the air, only broken by the occasional hoot of an owl, or a rat scurrying through the shadows. No one walked the deserted Domino streets. From his one story house in the slums on the edge of town, he observed this eerie spectacle, silently fuming. That girl was his; he should've had her. He would've if that blonde prick hadn't interfered. He hissed at the memory, touching a hand to his temple.

He lost the fight because he had fought carelessly, rushing at the man without abandon. Next time, he would know better. After the fight, he awakened almost half an hour later with blood trickling down the side of his head.

Losing a fight had made him paranoid; on his way home, he checked over his shoulder frequently. Fortunately, nothing happened. Nothing jumped out at him, striking from the shadows. Well, a dog came out and barked at him, but retreated after he passed by. Once he arrived home, he promptly locked his door. The anxiousness refused to fade. Normally, he went to bed around midnight. However, tonight, sleep eluded him. It felt as though somthing watched his every move, waiting for him to drop his guard. Although he hadn't seen anything, he felt it. Clearly, it wanted to hurt him, make him bleed, kill him. However, it remained hidden, choosing to leave him be momentarily.

He swore and ran a moist, meaty hand through his hair. Thinking like this wasn't helping at all. Standing, he shuffled to the bathroom, twisting the faucet on. He hoped the tepid water would shake this feeling off. It didn't. Patting his face dry, he studied his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't bad looking with his close-cropped, blonde hair and strong jawline that showed his German heritage. As he inspected his reflection, somthing drew his eyes to the top right corner of the mirror, where it reflected the window. He glimpsed a pair of eyes watching him. Whirling around, only an empty windowpane met his sights.

Great, now he was seeing things.

Frustration rising through the roof, he stomped down the hall and to his living room. He flopped down on the couch, a brown cloth love seat, and cranked the television up. Idly, he flipped channels until suddenly a loud crash resounded through his house. He sprang to his feet, eyes darting about widly. Gingerly, his feet crept towards the source of the disturbance.

The front door lay in pieces on the ground. Splinters and small shards of wood covered the floor, some embedded in the carpet. Rapidly, his heart pounded, thumping heavily in his chest. What had happened? Someone was there. He feared it was the presence he felt earlier, coming to kill him. Still yet, nothing attacked, and silence reigned. The night seemed peaceful, safe.

But, he knew better.

People only possessed an illusion of safety. True safety was unattainable. In fact, most people felt their safest just before they died. Whatever lurked out their definatly wanted him dead. If he remained on guard, on edge, then he stood a better chance of surviving.

Risking one last glance at the wreckage, he bolted to his bedroom. His nightstand held a gun, a six-cylinder revolver, and he reached out, picking it up. The gun's weight in his hand reassured him greatly. Both hands supporting the butt of the gun, he returned to his wrecked entry way. Cautiously, he poked through the rubble, senses on high-alert. He flinshed and snapped his head to the left when the house creaked because of the shifting foundation. He growled in irratation. Why weren't they attacking? From the corner of his eye, he caught movement. He swung the gun around and fired once. Twice. Three times.

When the dust settled, the shot had only damaged the wall, now boasting three sizable holes. He swore. Again somthing moved in his peripherals. He didn't fire this time as whatever it was left already. He roared," Get out here and fight me, you pussy!"

"Very well." a voice called from his left. Speedily, he whirled around, squeezing off two more shots. He only hit the air again. His head whipped back and forth, searching for the intruder. He screamed when a fist connected with his already throbbing head. Furious, he swung around, unleashing a full force punch upon the man behind him.

The man grunted, stumbling backwards into a patch of moonlight that finally revealed his features. It was the guy from earlier. "You!" he all but screeched at the blonde.

"Me." Malik reiterated, voice full of amusment and a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

The nerve of that asshole. Raising his pistol, he fired off the last shot. However, someone tackled his side as he squeezed the trigger, so the shot went wide. There were two attackers! The second attacker grabbed his shoulders, trying to pin him down. However, by thrashing about, he managed to throw the attacker off. Rolling out of the way and standing, He saw what the second attacker looked like and blinked in shock. He was a carbon copy of the first although the seconds hair spiked out more, and he possessed a more menacing aura." The hell?" he murmured, perplexed.

"Enough talk." The spiky haired one commanded, dusting himself off as he stood. Then, Marik charged him, and he ducked left to avoid the coming onslaught. Unfortunatly, Malik had sneaked up behind him and landed a dizzying blow on the back of his head.

_'What's with this guy and my head?'_ he thought bitterly. The force of the blow caused him to stumble into the wall. As he tried to refocuse himself, Marik marched over to him and, grabbing him by the collar, slammed him into the wall. He struggled, clasping his hands around Marik's wrists. Marik stopped his struggles by headbutting him. "God damnit.." he choked out.

"Silence! Speak only when we tell you to." Marik growled out, punctuating his point by slamming him against the wall again. As a sticky crimson liquid trickled down his face, a fresh wave of pain washed over him, through his body. He grunted when Marik lifted him off the wall and threw him on the floor.

He tried to stand only to be visciously kicked in the stomach. Coughing up blood, he groaned in pain because Marik stomped a foot on his chest, preventing any movement. "Your going to kill me then?" he questioned.

Marik scowled at him, crouching down. Marik socked him in the jaw. Afterwards, he looked to his partner as Malik, who up until this point had been watching in silence, mused," He doesn't listen very well does he?"

Marik cackeled.

Turning back to him, Marik spoke," You dared to touch what is to be mine." Malik scoffed, crossing his arms. Marik growled warningly at him. Then. continueing, Marik practically purred, "You must pay." The grin Marik wore sent an icy shudder down to his core; he froze with fear.

Abruptly, the gravity of the situation crashed down on him. His senses went into over drive, burning every detail into his memory. The coppery smell of blood invaded his nostrils, overshadowing the smell of sawdust, crushed plaster, and gun smoke. Various parts of his anatomy throbbed, his head and stomach being the worst. Queasy, vomit threatened to spew out of his mouth, the bitter taste pervading his mouth. His own heart beat thumped erratically in his ears. If he survived, he would never forget this moment. However, chances of survival were slim to none.

He cried out as Marik increased pressure on his chest, not stopping until his ribs cracked from the force. Churckling, Marik's smile turned sadistic. A shudder crawled down his spine when Malik handed Marik a dagger. It was special obviously, the bronze hilt, boasting Egyptian script, held a double edged blade, one side serratede, the other not , but still razor sharp. Critically, Marik studied the blade, turning it over and over. Finally, he spoke, " It's not the Millinium Rod, but it'll have to do." he sighed wistfully. Then, with a leer, Marik drove the dagger into his shoulder. He opened his mouth to shriek. However, Marik shoved a fist down his throat, effectivly silencing him. It felt like rats were gnawing on his insides. As Marik yanked the dagger out, he bit down on the fist, the pain too intense. His eyelids drooped and black swam at the edges of his vision. "Ah, ah, ah..." Marik chided, dragging the dagger across the skin behind his ear." None of that. We're not finished yet."

Marik raised the dagger and gashed open his other arm. Blood sprayed from the wound, coating Marik's shirt and face. Truly, Marik was a terrifying sight. Only pale moonlight illuminated his bloodied figure, head thrown back and cackling maniacally.

Removing the fist from his mouth, Marik surveyed the bight marks on his knuckles. He mouthed the word 'ouch'. Hastily, Marik ripped a strip of cloth from the bottom of his shirt and stuffed it in his mouth, to replace his fist. He gagged because of it's bloody taste. Everything hurt. Until this day, he had never known true pain. He whimpered as Marik stood from his crouched position. Circling him like a cat eyeing it's prey, Marik scanned him intently. Marik snarled and kicked his stomach again. Groaning, he curled into a ball. Tears and blood stained his face. Seeing this, Marik smirked. Gripping the knife, Marik plunged it into his hip and twisted it, mangling the skin. The pain was fire, burning unbearably hot. Arching his back, he bellowed into the rag, mouth spewing incoherent words. Marik dragger through the skin, wrenching it out when it caught on his pelvis.

At this point, he didn't care about survival. He didn't want to survive. He just wanted the pain to stop.

Time lost all meaning as his muffled shrieks filled the air. Finally, as he was about to black out from blood loss, Malik interupted," Enough, Marik, you've had your fun." Marik grunted and glared at Malik, but heeded his command, swiftly striding out the door and into the night. Gracefully, Malik paced over to him, crouched down, and removed the gag. Then, Malik stood and pulled a glock from his back pocket, aiming between his eyes. He looked Malik in the eye and gasped out the words' Thank you' as Malik pulled the trigger, ending his misery.

Then everything went blissfully black.

* * *

Anzu sighed happily, currently, she layed on a warm bed. The sun's rays caressing her skin. Blinking sleepily, her lashes fluttered open. Her eyes widened momentarily as she realised she wasn't in her own bed. Then, the memories came flooding back to her: the attempted rape, Malik saving her and bringing her home to stay with him, her conversation with Marik. Bringing a hand to her head, she closed her eyes for a moment, a plethora of emotions coursing through her.

Wait... She had woken up on her own... What time was it? She glanced over to the clock and gasped jumping out of bed. It was 9:43 A. were late, almost an hour late. At top speed, she burst out the door and clambered down the hallway. She skidded to a stop when she reached the kitchen, chest heaving. Due to her dramatic entrance, Marik and Malik looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I... It's... We shoul... Late.. Why didn't you wake me?" she spluttered.

Malik gained his composure first, and smiling, he informed her, "You were in a tramatic incident yesterday. I think you can afford to sleep in." Now, Marik also grinned at her. She was slightly infuriated, but realised he was right. Certainly, most people who were almost raped didn't take it this well. Relaxing slightly, she walked over to the table and sat next to them. She watched them. Marik was gaping at a bowl of unfinished cereal, and Malik nibbled on a piece of toasted with strawberry jelly smeared over it.

Inwardly, she noted that they were actually quite handsome. Some called them effeminate because they wore, 'Make up'. If they used their brains and researched it, they would see that it was kohl and an Egyptian tradition. Regaurdless, she thought it just added to their exotic appearance. Admittedly, at first she did think it strange that Malik prefered wearing shirts that showed his mid-riff, but now, she thought he looked strange in anything else; they were just, Malik.

As she thought of clothes, she realised that the two males at the table lacked certain articles of it, namely shirts. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, and blushing, she averted her eyes, to keep herself from gawking... It was just their shirts. Why was she acting like this. She went swimming with Yuugi, Jounouchi, and Honda quite often. Why was this bothering her so much? Steeling herself, she looked back down and promptly drooled. They both had abs to kill for! Mentally, she berrated herself. Right now, she was acting like those fan-girls at school , who followed Ryou.

Her cheeks reddened further as she saw Malik smirking at her. Uh oh. He caught her. Now, she'd never live it down. To save herself from further embarrassment, she quickly excused herself and rushed back down the hall, locking herself in the bathroom. _'Get a grip!'_ she yelled at herself.

Looking in the mirror, she realised just what she had been wearing. Last night, Malik had given her one of his shirts because that rapist had cut hers up. Therefore, she wore Malik's white tank top with her black dance shorts. She was practically in her underware! However, she couldn't change for she had nothing else to wear anyway.

She doused her face in the cold sink water, fully waking herself up. Quickly, she straightened herself up, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. With a deep breath, she exited the bathroom and returned to the kitchen where the two boys ahd yet to move.

"I think that I'll skip school today." she informned no one in particular.

"The Anzu Mazaki skipping school? Unheard of." Malik stated mater-o-factly, a smile play at the corners of his lips.

She chuckled, then answered, " You'd be suprised. Remeber, I followed Yuugi to all those tournaments." Reminding him with a smile. Malik just laughed, and even Marik cracked a smile. Sighing contentedly, she looked around. "Where's Isis?" The brunette hadn't seen her last night, and she had yet to make an appearance this morning.

Marik answered, " The museum closes at ten; that's when she gets off, and she usually sleeps half the morning as shocking as that is. She'll be up soon." He waved at her dissmisivly.

"Oh, alright." a comfortable silence swept the room. Crossing the room, Malik turned on the small tv that sat on one of the counter tops.

The first words from the tv rang out loud and clear. _"That's right. There's been a murder in Domino. Somtime last night a young man's house was broken into where he was tortured then murdered. The police have yet to name a suspect. Here's a picture of the youn-" _

Malik reached out to turn the tv off when Anzu shouted, "Wait!" Wincing, Malik widrew his hand. Anzu's stomach turned a flip as she saw whose picture was on the screen.

It was her attacker.

* * *

**Whew! Got that done! I hope I didn't scare any of you away with that gore scene. I was trying to be as descriptive as possible, and I fear I may have gone a bit overboard. Hehehe... Anyways, I ended it with Anzu and them so atleast it had a somewhat happy ending :) *winces at the glares she is recieving* Err... Mabey not. **

**If all of you absolutly hate that part, I won't write anymore in this story. **

**Anyways tell me, did you like it, love it, hate it, want to smash your computer from reading it? Tell me! I need critisism to get better :) Is my writing vivid enough, or should I back off a bit? Should the chapters be longer? Shorter? Or about like this?**

**Anyways Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They are what made me get this out so quickly, and it's the longest chapter yet!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far:**

**PandaTeddyClaws, **

**fi13ns,**

**Tevana,**

**R3iga1004,**

**and Random Observer**

**I love you all :D**

**NOTICE:**** I am looking for someone to beta this story. If your interested PM me. Thank you, that is all.**

**ONWARDS!**


	5. Pursuit

**Yeah, so it's been about a month... So, I'm going to use the excuse -unfortunatly legitmate- that I had school. Alot of it. You know that paper I mentioned awhile back... Well... yeah , you get the idea. Additionally, with the end of that last chapter, I kinda backed myself into a corner and wasn't quite sure how I wanted to handle it. However, I talked it out with my wonderful mommy, and vavoom! Here you go. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh! If I did, much of the romance woud've abounded. Everywhere. And the English dub wouldn't have sucked!**

**Interest: Chapter 5**

* * *

Blindingly fast, Malik reached out and shut off the Tv. Silence gripped the room in a tight vice, squeezing until it was difficult to breath. Anzu stared, mouth agape from shock and cerulean eyes wide on her face, at the now blank screen. She didn't move. She didn't blink. She didn't breath. She just sat, staring.

Malik and Marik didn't dare move either, fearing any movement would break Anzu from her reverie. However, they risked brief eye contact with eachother. This was bad, very bad. Anzu had specifically asked them not to hurt the man. Not only had they torchered him, but they also murdered him. The man deserved it although Malik doubted that mattered to Anzu.

Anzu couldn't believe it. The man that had attacked her was dead! She thought she'd never see that creep's disgusting face again. Who could've done such a-...

Her gaze turned scorching, mouth audibly snapping shut and lips pressing into a thin line. Malik and Marik, they killed that man. Despite her requesting they not, Malik and Marik _murdered_ him! No, not only murdered, torchered too. Closing her eyes, Anzu felt sick. Okay, what to do? She could A. Explode on them and make them regret their decision, B. Walk out the door without saying a word, or C. Phone the police. Malik made the decision for her when he spoke, "Anzu, it's no-"

"How could you do this?!" She screeched at them, whipping about to face them. Nails digging into her palms, she clenched her fists. As Marik began to answer her, she cut him off, "No! Forget that. Forget how. I want to know why. Why did you kill him after I asked you not to?!" As she finished speaking, her chest heaving, she gave them an expectant glare.

"Anzu, the man tried to _RAPE _you!" Marik retorted hotly. "You think I could let such a thing go unpunished. Do you think you mean so little?" He questioned curtly.

Nostrils flaring and blushing despite herself, Anzu retataliated," Stop trying to pass this off on me. I don't care what that man tried to do! You should not have taken things into your own hands. That man deserved a second chance, regaurdless of my thoughts on the subject!" Deflating a little, she continued, voice exasperated and pleading, "Don't you remeber our conversation? Everyone deserves a second chance. I mean, look at what the two of you have done in the past, and I forgave you." Head bowing, tears started streaking down her face.

"Anzu..." Malik whispered, reaching towards her shoulder.

As his fingers grazed her shoulder, her head snapped up, and she jumped back as if his touch burnedd, "No! Don't touch me. Just leave me alone." with that, Anzu bolted out the door. Marik moved to follow her, but Malik grasped his shoulder, stopping him. At Malik, Marik raised a brow in question. In response, Malik shook his head. He knew Anzu just needed space. Time and space.

" What's going on?" Isis' voice called out sleepily. Then, she appeared, clad in a blue, longsleeved nightgown, door way. Isis gave a yawn, placing her hand over her mouth to stop it.

"It's nothing , Sister." Malik lied smoothly. Seeing her skeptisism, he continued, "We made Anzu mad is all."

"Ah yes, I meant to ask about that. Why is she here exactly?" Isis fully entered the room, crossing it and putting on a pot of coffee. Afterwards, she strode over to a chair and plopped down in it.

Waving dismissively, Marik answered her, "It's a long story."

Isis stood and walked back to the coffee pot. Pouring herself a cup, she informed Marik smugly, "I just happen to have time, so you can start at the begining." She smiled at the irratation that flashed across his face.

"Very well, Isis." Malik placated. Then, as she sipped her coffee, he explained everything from the moment Anzu walkede into that classroom the day before, until present. Although, he told her they only beat the guy up and warned him away from Anzu. Malik knew that he'd put his sister through alot over the years and didn't want to add another murder to that pile.

After his explanation, Isis gave both blondes a stern look, "I won't say I approve of this bet because quite frankly, I don't." Standing, Malik watched as she began pacing infront of the table, "Using that girl as the object of something so callous as a bet is somthing that disgusts and repells me. I won't stop you as it is not my place, but I won't give you my blessing eith-"

"Somthing we didn't ask for in the first place, Isis." Marik butted in. Yawning exhaustedly, Marik deadpanned, "Really, Isis, may we get on with things? You asked for an explanation, and Malik provided one. What we choose to do regaurding the Mazaki girl is really of no concern to you. Now, go and do whatever it is that you do." Isis huffed an agitated sigh, but acquiesced, leaving the room. Marik spoke curtly and bluntly no matter whom he conversed with, and both Malik and Isis had accepted that truth. It no longer bothered them.

However, Malik always felt the need to stick up for his sister. Perhaps he still felt guilty over everything he'd done to her. "You shouldn't cut her off like that; she was just trying to be helpful."

"By telling us what we should and should not do?" Marik asked incredulously.

"Yes, because in all honesty, we shouldn't be betting on Anzu!" Malik spat at him. Quickly, striding over to Marik, Malik fumed. "She deserves better. Better than us at the very least."

Despite only spending brief amounts of time with her, Malik formed an impression of what kind of person Anzu was. During BC, he witnessed the loyalty she held for the pharaoh and his friends. It reminded him of Rishid's loyalty to himself. Additionally, she had a kind and forgiving heart. She showed this when she -as she stated earlier that very morning- forgave both Malik and his yami. Lastly, Mallik believed her beauty to be unmatched. Shoulder length, chestnut hair framed her face that practically shined with happiness. Because she danced regularly, she had a toned body with legs that went on for miles. And when she smiled...

Abruptly, Malik wondered when he took the time to notice all of these traits about her. Could it be that he cared for her as more than a potential friend. No, surely not. That was a very... Un-Malik thing to do. True, she was beautiful and had forgiven him, but she was the pharaoh's cheerleader. And, that was disgusting. He may have been in the wrong when he tried to kill the pharaoh, but that didn't mean he got along with him. Yes, that was it. She was a potential friend at most. Malik scowled when Marik voiced the subject of his previous mental arguement aloud.

"Take care how you speak, Malik, or I might start to think you care for her." Marik looked him up and down, "You don't, do you?"

"Of course not." Malik cursed mentally when his voice quavered slightly. If he had heard it, he was certain Malik had as well. Shaking his head, Malik leaned over the table, placing his hands shoulder width apart. Then, more firmly, he continued. "I just don't want to participate in this bet anymore. Frankly, it's something a child would do."

Crossing his arms, Marik smirked, and sat down, leaning back in the chair. He propped his feet on the table. "Whatever you say, Malik." He said sarcastically, emphasizing Malik's name. "The bet's off then?" Malik nodded at him, eyeing him suspiciously, "Very well." Malik straightened and turned to leave. However, Marik's silk voice stopped him. "Do not think for a second this means I will stop my pursuit of her." Malik whirled around, furious.

"But, why not? It's not as if _you_ actually want her." Malik demanded.

"You see, Malik, that's where your wrong. I do want her. The Mazaki girl interessts me greatly, and I will not stop until that interest has been squealshed."

Nostrils flaring and teeth gritted, Malik exited the kitchen. He stomped to his room and threw the door shut. Eyes flashing, he scowled at the floor. Marik didn't deserve to have Anzu. 'Who does, me?' He thought bitterly. No, he didn't deserve Anzu either. However, he couldn't let Marik get to her. Even though she was smart, Marik would be able to fool her into believeing he had become a changed man. Marik was cunning, tricky, and devious. Anzu's trusting and forgiving demeanor would be her downfall. When Marik got her, he would chew her up and spit her out. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. He refused to let that happen.

* * *

Anzu sat stalk-still while staring the wall down. However, her mind had settled down on another matter. Namely, the Ishtar brothers. They had killed a man! True that 'man' was her attacker, but that didn't change the facts. After she had stormed out of their lavish appartment, Anzu promptly sprinted home. Because it was mid day, she knew she'd be safe. After arriving home, slightly out of breath, Anzu sank into the cushy, tan recliner. She needed to call the police. Atleast, that's what she should do.

Anzu sighed heavilly, pulling her legs beneath her. In her heart she knew that she'd never be able to turn them in. 'Besides,' she thought sardonically, 'it's not like the police did anything the last time they killed someone.' Her eyes widened. That was right; they'd killed before. Tears spilling from her cerulean pools, she buried her face in her hands. Why was everything always so complicated.

They had been so nice lately, and dare she say it, flirty. Anzu's brows furrowed as she began analyzing their actions -excluding the murder- over the past two days. Strangely, she noted, they had almost acted as if they intended to court her. That couldn't be right, could it? She knew she wasn't that pretty. Why would either of them care for her like that? In fact, Anzu seemed to recall Marik saying he hated her constant prattling on about friendship. Could they like her? These were the Ishtars, gorgeous, blonde hair, tanned, toned muscles, and handsome to boot. She blushed brightly at her train of thought. Before that day, Anzu never truly took account of their appearence, but now that she had, she admitted they were quite attractive. Another reason why they would probably never like her like that. And!-... She was talking in circles. Feelings were so frustrating!

_BRRRING!_

The telephone's ring echoed in the mostly deserted house. With a sigh, Anzu sank further into her chair. The machine could get it. 'It's probably one of them with an apology.' She refused to speak with either of them until she figured out what to do if they had feelings for her - and vice versa. And, if so, how she felt about it.

Another ring penetrated the silence.

Irrationally angry at the phone, Anzu growled and jumped up. Running to the kitchen, she pulled a decorative mug from the cabinent, and after filling it with scalding water, placed a tea bag inside.

Another ring from the other room.

Stirring her steaming mug, Anzu hopped up on the counter and began casually sipping at her tea. As she closed her eyes in bliss, the hot liquid, cascading down her throat, soothed her irratation and-

Another ring.

Her eyes snapping open, Anzu slammed the cup on the counter, a bit of tea sloshing over the side of the cup and stomped to the living room. With a glare that would rivaled Kaiba's, Anzu yanked the phone from its reviever. "Yes?!" She half asked, half demanded.

"Anzu? Are you alright?" came Yami's smooth voice on the other end of the line. Instantly, Anzu's anger and irritation dissapated. Something about the pharaoh's voice always soothed her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry just having a bad day. Plus I kinda thought you were someone else." She told him rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"I see." he replied. Then the conversation lapsed into a brief silence.

After a moment, Anzu broke it, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes, actually. Neither Yuugi nor myself have seen you lately, and well, we are wondering if you would care to join us for lunch at Burger World."

"I don-" Anzu started to decline, but stopped. What did she have to do today? Sit, frustrated, and wallow over what the Ishtar's had done? No, she needed to get out, keep her mind occupied. "I'd love to. Meet you there in fifteen minutes?" Yami told her that was fine. "Perfect! See you then. Bye Yami!" Besides, Yami was right; she hadn't seen them in a very long time. Actually, she hadn't seen any of the gang in awhile. How strange.

Gently placing the phone on the reviever- her previous problems forgotten- Anzu rushed back into the kitchen, downed her now luke warm tea, and rushed upstairs to change. Despite him making it clear they could never be together -although, honestly, Anzu thought his point was moot, considering at the time his excuse was that he lived inside Yuugi's puzzle- she still felt that she needed to dress nicely infront of the pharaoh.

Crossing her room, she flung open the closet door and pulled out a coal-black, denim mini-skirt, a navy tank-top with a white lilly patterned on the front, and a pair of black platform shoes. In a flash, she throw ont he shirt and skirt, leaving her discarded clothing on the floor. Next, she searched her dresser for a pair of thigh-high navy stockings. Locating them, she slipped them on and stepped into her shoes. Lastly, she grabbed her dark purple jacket and pulled that on over her shirt.

Fully dressed, Anzu exited her house, grabbing her purse on the way out, and raced towards Burger World.

As she ran, Anzu sorted through her memories of the restraunt. She recalled quite a few. That restraunt was where she'd first met Yuugi and Jounouchi. At the time, she had been working as a waitress. Illegally of course, as the school refused to allow them to work after school jobs -she shuddered when she remebered the time she'd petitioned the school; that hadn't gone well at all. She had recognized their faces from Domino High although she had never spoken with them. When she saw them sitting there, she knew she had to stop them from saying anything. They hadn't. Burger World was also the restraunt Yami had taken Anzu on their date. That had been an amazing night. Back then, he was so mysterious, so strange, so foreign. Burger World held those dear memories.

Back then, she thought Yami to be the most handsome man in the world. However, as always, time dulled the parallels in beauty's brow. She knew Yami would never love her; she was under no illusions. She, however, couldn't help her lingering affection for the man. He was the pharaoh, king if you will, and he still held that sense of regality, commanding attention and obediance. He was mysterious, despite them all finding out his past. Honestly, it amazed her that he kept that air of intrigue. Amazed and enthralled. He was Yami. Starting way back at Burger World- another memory, she realised- when he saved her from that robber, she'd gone through everything with him: Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Noa's virtual world, that 'adventure' with the Seal of Orichalcos, even back to ancient Egypt, and that heart-wrenching ceremonial duel. She thanked God -despite seeing every scrap of proof that the Egyptian gods existed, she still believed in a one true God- Yami decided to stay with them. He was her friend, and that was all they would ever be.

Anzu looked up to see the restraunt right infront of her. Panting lightly, she entered and noticed her companions had yet to arrive . Quietly, she sank down into a nearby booth to bide her time. As the door chime sounded, Anzu smiled and looked up. Yami and Yuugi casually strolled in.

When Yuugi's bright gaze fell on her, he beamed, shouting, "Anzu!" A few other patrons tossed irratated glances at them, but Anzu brushed them aside and jogged over to hug Yuugi.

"Yuugi! I've missed you! Both of you." She directed a grin towards Yami, who smiled in return. Wrapping her arms around Yuugi, she hugged him fiercely. She'd missed him very badly. Even though, she never felt romantically inclined towards Yuugi, she loved him. He was her best friend, always there for her, and would never let her down.

"We missed you too, Anzu." Yuugi informed her brightly as she released him. Standing straighter, she pulled Yami in for a hug as well.

In her ear, he whispered, "You look beautiful." She blushed. He always told her she was beautiful. Most girls would get the wrong idea about that, but Anzu knew it was just his way.

"Thank you." she breathed out, stepping back. They followed her back to her booth and sat down, Yuugi next to her, and Yami across the table. "so," Anzu began, "Tell me what you two have been doing recently. Last I heard, you guys were entering into some kind of tournament?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just another of Kaiba's events" Yuugi filled her in modestly. "Anzu mentally rolled her eyes. How many tournaments was Kaiba going to host? "However, you'll never believe who we ran into."

Curious, Anzu quirked a brow, "Who?"

" One Mai Kujaku." Yuugi told her. Audibly, Anzu gasped. She hadn't seen Mai since, well, a very, very long time ago.

"Where has she been all this time?" Anzu queried.

"Traveling abraud." Yami broke in, giving a circular gesture with his hand. After a moment's pause, he continued, "However, she informed us that she planned to return to Domino soon. Permanently this time, I would imagine. She told us this nearly a month ago. From what we've heard, she's suppossed to get back in two days, give or take."

"Jou must be over the moon." Anzu stated. She knew how much he cared for Mai.

"You would think so wouldn't you." Yami mused. "Strange enough, Jounouchi has been rather despondant to the news. It makes me wonder if something happened between those two." He shrugged. "Regaurdless, I'm sure things will work themselves out."

As Anzu started to speak, Miho Nosaki walked up, asking for their drink order. "Miho? I didn't know you kept your job here."

"The purple haired girl beamed brightly, recognition dawning on her face, "Oh, Anzu, it's you! Miho hasn't seen you since you and Yuugi left for Duelist Kingdom."

"That long?" Anzu asked. Sheepishly, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Here, I talk about friendship, and I've been neglecting you all." Anzu frowned.

"Oh, it's alright Miho understands." The girl told her dismissively with a wave. A short stocky redhead yelled for Miho. "That's Miho's boss, telling her to get a move on, so what would you like to drink?" The quickly ordered, watched the purplette scurry towards the kitchen, fetch their drinks, and bring them out. Next, she took their order informing them it would be ready in a few minutes. They sat, sipping their drinks in a comfortable silence. " Oh, Yuugi," Anzu grinned at Yuugi," I forgot to congradulat you on finding you long lost cousin from Egypt." She gave a pointed look at Yami.

"You heard about that?" Yuugi asked, casually sipping his soda.

"Of course! It was in all the papers. How could I not hear about it?" Still grinning, Anzu burst out in a fit of giggles. Soon all three of them were laughing. Miho brought out their food as they composed themselves, and they set to work on eating.

"Anzu, now that you've caught up with what we're doing, tell us, what you have been up to?" Yami inquired. "You're working as a teacher's assistant, correct? Anzu face faulted when he mentioned that because it made her think of Marik and Malik. However, she quickly slapped on a smile back on. Yami's amethyst eyes met her cerulean ones, and he subtly raised an eyebrow. With an almost imperceptible shake of her head, she responded to Yami's silent query. His expression hardened.

"Yeah, I started working yesterday." She laughed lightly," I'm not very fond of my boss, but then again, who is?" Anzu shrugged her shoulders.

The rest of their meal was eaten in silence, save for the occasional comment or question from Yuugi or Anzu. Yami answered when spoken to, but otherwise remained silent, a pensive look on his face. When they finished eating, Yami paid despite Anzu's protests about paying for her own food. As they stood just outside the doors of Burger World, Yami spoke, "Yuugi, you can go on home to help your grandpa with the shop. I'm going to walk Anzu home."

"Well, alright." Yuugi assented, then turned to Anzu. "I'll see you soon, Anzu."

She enveloped him in a bone breaking hug. "Bye, Yuugi! Let's do this again soon." Yuugi nodded, then headed towards the game shop.

Anzu and Yami walked in silence. She knew he knew something was wrong. Hell, she had practically told him so, both with their phone conversation and in the restraunt. With every step, she thought he would bring it up. That's why he was walking her home right? However, the silence remained, and soon enough, arrived back at Anzu's house. As they climbed the steps of the front porch, she spoke, beaming at him,"Thank you for walking me home Yami! You're the best." Giving him a quick hug, she turned and rushed towards the door. Anzu squawked indignantly when Yami grasped her wrist, causing her to stumble backwards and almost fall.

"Anzu, we need to talk." Yami told her in his soothing baritone voice.

Sighing, she nodded. "Come inside. It'll take awhile to explain." He gave a nod and followed her in. After hanging both of their jackets on the coat rack, Anzu led Yami to the kitching and implored him to sit down. Then, she made two cups of steaming tea for them to drink.

As they sipped their scalding drinks, Anzu explained everything that had happened, including her reactions and deepest thoughts - she knew it would do her no good to lie to the pharaoh; he always knew when she was lying or with holding information. All the while, he sat, patiently and didn't interrupt unless he needed to ask a question. "And... That's it."

"Hmm.. I see." His brow furrowed, she could tell he was considering all that she had told him. "Anzu, first of all, I need to ask. Are you alright." Grabbing her arms, his eyes roamed her figure, looking for any sign that somthing was wrong. That was quite touching.

"Yes, physically, I'm fine. Mentally? Well, i've been through worse." Laughing awkwardly, she reminded him, " I mean it's not the first time a guy's pulled that move on me."

Yami didn't laugh with her, "Anzu, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but it's not working. Besides I didn't mean only what that _man_ -the word dripped with venom- tried to do. Staying in the Ishtar's house, despite both Malik and Marik being 'reformed', and only partially, considering they murdered that man, could be quite the ordeal." He studied her face, searching for something. "You don't have to put on a brave face for me."

She gave him a watery smile. "Yami, I don't know anymore. I don't want to turn them in. After all, they did save me, well Malik did anyways, and I'm almost certain Marik would've done the same. But, they killed someone. I can't just ignore that, can I?" Yami didn't answer right away, instead giving her question legitimate thought.

"No you can't ignore it. Going to the police would be the right thing to do..." He trailed off.

"But?" She asked, hopeful for reasons she didn't understand.

"But, then again, on our adventures we never called the police when we obviously had a right to."

"That was different." Anzu inisisted. "Back then everyone had some sort of mystical item of mass destruction. I don't think the police would've stood a chance against, Crawford's Millinium Eye or Marik's Rod."

Yami nodded concedingly, "You're right for the most part. However, I'm certain there were times when the police would've been of use, when we should've called them."

Shakily, Anzu replied, "I suppose your right. What do you think stopped us?" She sniffled whiping evidence of her tears away with her hands.

" We were caught up in the flow of things. I was learning who I was. Well," He gave his classic smirk, "we all were learning who I was." Yami chuckled. Then his face turned serious. "Anzu, I cannot tell you what to do about Marik and Malik as I, myself, am unsure. However, if they do anything that causes harm to befall you. They will regret it." At the caring look in his eyes, Anzu pasted a wan smile on her face.

" Thank you, Yami. You know you and Yuugi mean the world to me." Wrapping her arms around his waste, she hugged him. Immediatly, he returned the hug.

* * *

Malik was still pacing in his room. He hadn't left all day, not even to eat. How could he eat with these thoughts racing through his head? All day, he watched the sun rise and make it's way across the sky, like a champion, rejoicing to run his course. Now, the sun was sharing a passionate kiss with the horizen, beautiful shades of yellow, orange, and red surrounding.

How could they have been so stupid? They should've known that it would make the news. Since that incident with Marty Mangler -as the press took to calling him- there hadn't been a murder. At the very least. they should've covered their tracks.

He wondered if Anzu would ever speak to him again. Either of them. Probably not.

With a sigh, Malik plopped down on his bed. He knew in his heart, that he didn't regret killing that man. Closing his eyes, he pressed a hand to his face. When did he start caring? Yes, Malik admitted he cared. At this point it would be foolish to deny it. The question was how. He'd only really gotten to know her yesterday. Admittedly, they'd spoken before that point. Never at length though.

Marik's admission that morning also weighed heavily on Malik's mind. As usual, he made himself quite clear; he refused to leave her be. Malik wondered when he would act on his plans for Anzu. Would he give her a day? And, what if she said no? A shudder creeping down his spine, Malik knew he wouldn't let Anzu get away. If it came to it ... He didn't want to think of what he might do.

Then again, Anzu would most likely be alright. She had her friends. Although he normally scorned him, Malik realized the pharaoh could be a powerful ally. Then, there was Jounouchi; when he wasn't being a complete moron, he could fight quite well. Several of Malik's rare hunters learned this when he'd ordered them to capture Anzu and Jounouchi. Wincing, Malik regretted that act in particular. At the time, he wouldn't have regretted killing either of them. Thank Ra for Kaiba. If he hadn't been there... Anzu would be dead. Just before Kaiba saved her, his rare hunter began to press the button that released the crate.

Raking a hand through his flaxen locks, Malik stood. He needed to see her. If she would let him, he would apologize. Then, if she wanted, he would leave her alone. Permanently.

* * *

With a bucket of German Chocolate ice cream in her lap, Anzu sat on her comfy couch infront of the Tv, watching the news and eating ice cream. Yami had left shortly after their hug. Beforehand though, he suggested she might watch the news and get the whole story. They both knew the news would give a detailed recap. However, so far, the only a story about a kitten born with four ears, a report on how the world did not end on the 21 -shocking- and the weather forecast had aired.

_'Up next we have the murder of one of Domino's very own residence.'_

Anzu growled frustratedly as the show switched to a commercial for a frying pan that flipped burgers all on it's own. Normally, she ignored comercials and sometimes even enjoyed them. Jounouchi and Honda teased her about that one for quite awhile. What? She found them informative. Was that a crime? Right now, however, they were irratating her. She wanted to snag all the details, so she could define a course of action. Finally, the last commercial ended and the logo of the local news station glowed brightly on the screen.

_'All right. Today, in the early hours of morning, one, Mrs. Senachi Tanbu found what was left of the life less body of Abel Atterson, her German next door neighbor.' _

The video cut the the picture of an elderly woman wearing a light green frock. _'Well, I was up feeding Mr. Pinsker ,my dear little kitty, when I heard a gun go off. I was rather nervous , but I went to check it out anyways. And, what I found was...' _ Anzu felt sorry for her as her voice began to quiver. '_Was my neighbor, Mr. Atterson, lying in a very scary pool of blood.'_

_'Further investigation revealed that the man had been pre-mordemly tortured for several hours.' _Anzu felt sick to her stomach. Hours? That was disgusting, and it was all her fault.

She was about to turn of the Tv when the newscaster spoke again. _'A surprising turn of events came about after the victims picture was revealed in this mornings report. Several women have come forth with interesting statements.'_

_'One woman, Erani Masuko, says this to the murderer, **"Thank you so much. I know they are potraying you as the bad guy, but your not. You're my hero. You're my hero because you killed the man who ruined my life. This man was not a man. He was a monster. He raped me. Now, I can finally walk without looking over my shoulder. Bless you."** Several more women have come forth with similar statements. While murder is a crime, this man or these men are being hailed as heros. No one in this quite neighborhood knew of the atrociaties this man commited. Next on -'_

Anzu turned of the television set. They were being praised as heros. That man had raped several women before and ruined their lives. He deserved to die. Because of her forgiving nature, Anzu never thought she'd say that. But, she had, and she meant it. She was wrong before. Bolting out of her chair- nearly dropping her precious ice cream- Anzu knew she need to speak with them.

Haphazardly, she tossed the ice cream aside, and raced for the door. When she flung it open. she came face to face with Malik.

"Anzu," He began, but she cut him off by pressing a searing kiss to his mouth.

* * *

**So, Ain't that a way to end it! I finally got on with a bit of romance! And may I just say DAWWWWW! Malik cares. *Giggles hysterically* For all of you out there who are afraid I'm being a little Malik/Anzu centeric, don't worry. I plan for the next chapter to have some Marik/Anzu action. hehehe.**

**Notes: My reasoning for having Anzu believe in a one real God was that she wears a cross necklace in parts of the series. **

**Yes, I added in slight onesided revolutionshipping. This was not intended. It just sorta happened... Like Mokuba (YGOTAS FTW!)**

**If anyone can't tell I added in many references. Free virtual trip to Kaiba land for anyone who can find all of them!**

**I'm probably going to wake up tomorrow morning and realize how stupid I'm sounding as I am up really late writing this.**

**So tell me. What'd you guys think? Was this any good. Are they still in character? Also, who do you want Anzu to end up with? I already think I know, but your opinions might change that. Let me know! Also, be as critical as you want. I can take it. I encourage it. I want to get better and any advice you have to offer I want. Thanks!**

**As always thanks to all my lovely reviewers: **

**PandaTeddyClaws,**

**Random Observer,**

**Tevana,**

**R3iga1004,**

**fi13ns,**

**Numinous-Alqua, **

** and ansolorio1204!**

***Glomps* You guys rock!**

**Review!**

**ONWARD!**


	6. Significance

**Oh my gosh! Someone help me! I'm drowing in a sea of school! Here is my daily schedule: get up, shower, start first class, start second class, take brake to practice piano, start third class, start fourth class, pause to practice for Latin class, eat lunch, start fifth class, write on paper for comp II, practice piano again, either go for a 5 mile walk or dance for an hour, eat dinner, read on extra book, read on my favorite books, or paint, or sketch, or write on this story, then go to bed. Ugh! Volley ball will be starting in the spring. How will I deal with this!?**

***Sweat drops* Erm... Sorry about that. Just a little freak out. Anways, here is the next chapter. It isn't insanely long like the last one, but it's a pretty good chunk of reading. Anyways..**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh. If I did, Ryou wouldn't have made that stupid comment about checking Jounouchi's pulse in the Duelist Kingdom arc.**

**Interest: Chapter 6**

* * *

Casually, Marik lounged on the bed in his room. His fingers idlely traced invisible patterns on the violet comforter. He would never understand that woman. While he understood that she disapproved of murder, it made no sense why she wouldn't be atleast a little relieved that her attacker no longer lived.

Face pensive, Marik raised a hand to his chin. Malik's tantrum from that morning also confounded Marik. Why would he suddenly grow a conscious? Grimacing, a look of disgust marred his features. Marik knew his earlier observation was correct. The Mazaki girl had wormed her way into Malik's heart; he cared for her. How repulsive.

Marik admitted the girl possessed a certain beauty, and he found her innocence positively mouth-watering. However, her personality sickened Marik. Namely, her overbearing cheerfulness. Additionally, she let her forgiving nature control rational thought. Although when that wasn't clouding her brain, she could be quite clever.

In the past, Marik thought the Mazaki girl weak, lacking a backbone. Either when she stopped following the pharaoh like a lost puppy she grew one, or he hadn't look close enough back then because her outburst from that morning -albeit naíve- provedd she had one. That only caused Marik's interest in the girl to grow.

Why she had caught his eye all of a sudden, he didn't know. Perhaps it was her innocence. Perhaps it was her beauty. Then again, perhaps not.

Despite every 'adventure' she followed the pharaoh on, she still retained that aura of purity, that seemed to radiate from her. How he longed to devour it whole and corrupt her. After accomplishing such a task, his intrest in her was certain to fade.

Stretching, Marik sat up, glancing at the wall clock. Hanging next to the closet door, it read 7:24 P.M.

Truthfully, it suprised him that she hadn't called even if only to scold them. He shrugged. It mattered little. Exiting his room, he sauntered to the kitchen. He hadn't changed into his everyday clothes. Because no reason to leave presented itself, it felt unessecessary. For this reason, Marik shivered as a blast of cool air brushed his bare chest. Ignoring it, he continued walking. Once in the kitchen, he pulled a pare from the refridgerator and began munching on it. He hadn't eaten anything since that morning.

Bored, he glanced around the room. Isis had left for work hours ago, not that he truly cared. Although, admitedly, he prefered to keep tabs on the other occupants of the house. Marik knew that Malik was undoubtably pouting in his room. After their spat, Malik retreated there and had yet to leave.

Rolling his eyes, Marik snorted. Malik had called the bet- which was still on. Only now it had a new set of guidelines and consequences- childish. Wasn't hiding in one's room the definistion of childish? Lavender eyes glinting, Marik decided to inform Malik of that.

Smirk plastered on his face, Marik strode purposefully down the hall to Malik's room. Without knocking, he burst into the room, only to find it empty. His brow furrowed. Where could Malik have gone? Marik devided to investigate. Crumpled on the floor, Malik's pyjama pants lay in a heap. Considering Malik was practically a neat freak, this suggested that he left in a hurry. He could've gone to the Mazaki girl's house, or been angry -angsty- and went for a walk to settle his emotions. Marik swore Malik was a teenage girl sometimes. Pitiful hikari.

Returning to the task at hand, Marik thoroughly searched Malik's closet and dressor. Luckily, Isis had washed the laundry revently. Meaning, he didn't have to search through the dirty clothes hamper. Soon enough, Marik came to the conclusion that Malik had gone out dressed in his black cargo pants and white cut-off shirt. He should've seen that one coming; Malik almost always wore an outfit similar to that. That left Marik where he started.

Sighing, Marik decided Malik most likely ran off to Anzu's house. To do what exactly? Apologize? Grunting, Marik rolled his eyes. Like they needed to apoligize. They had done nothing wrong. Marik knew Anzu had seen them committ worse crimes in the past. Lately, that girl seemed to forget that detail. Snorting, Marik thought, _'Forgive and forget, Mazaki? Very foolish indeed.'_ He sighed. Marik needed to find Malik before he made them look like weaklings.

On the off chance Malik wasn't at the girl's house, Marik could begin reparing his relationship with the girl. He wouldn't apologize, but in the end, that wouldn't matter. She would sucumb to his will.

He stormed out the door, a look of determanation upon his face. As he stepped onto the elevator, an elderly man with a thick white mustache glared at him. That was weird. The elevator descended several floors before stopping again. A woman, a mother in her mid-thirties, carrying a baby, stepped on. As her eyes fell upon Marik, they widened significantly. What was with these people. This woman was practically drooling on him. He glanced- she was gawking at his chest- and realized why they were staring. He had forgotten to dress in his haste to leave. Meaning, he only wore a pair of cotten pants.

On the next floor, Marik stepped off and waited for one to return him to his room. While he enjoyed the Mazaki girl's reaction to seeing him shirtless that morning, he new now was not the time. The elevator dinged and the door slid open.

* * *

The Domino night was chilly despite the season. The brisk air brushing his skin made Marik wish he'd grabbed a jacket. He only changed into a black tank top and a pair of kahki pants. As an Egyptian, he wasn't built for cold. Heat, he could handle, no problem. Cold was another matter entirely. Gritting his teeth, he pushed on.

Belatedly, he realized he hadn't a clue where Anzu lived. Shit. Okay, he could work with this. He knew her name, so he could find her adress in the phone book. Living in a large city had its benifits. He located a phone book within minutes.

The only adress that she could possibly live at was labled under Mazaki Hama, probably her mothers name. Now he sprinted towards the adress.

During his run, Marik began to think of how he could get back in her good graces without an apology. She'd thought he'd changed the previous night when he gave his little spiel on how he didn't deserve forgiveness. Obviously, he hadn't reformed. He only regretted the loss of his beloved Millinium Rod. That speech worked the first time. However, now , he'd dug himself into a pit, so to speak. She didn't want to forgive him anymore, but Marik knew, with the right push, she would.

Panting, Marik decided he would figure it out as he went along; he worked better that way. As he turned the corner to her street, he slowed, breathing erratic. He studied her house as he approached. Two stories tall, it was built from white brick. Shrubs lined the front porch, and a narrow stone path led to the road. About ten feet to the left of the path, a cement drive ushered drivers into a large garage. Currently, it stood empty. Vaguely, Marik recalled Anzu saying her mom had been away on buisness. He never heard any mention of her dad.

Marik grinned when he noticed Malik's motorcycle, parked on the curb. It really wasn't suprising; Marik almost always predicted his hikari's movements. After all, Marik had been- though he loathed to admit it- a part of Malik. Lazily, Marik trotted up to her door and opened it without knocking.

Eyes widening, Marik's mouth dropped in shock at the sight before him. He walked in on Malik and the Mazaki girl sharing a passionate kiss. "That just won't do." Marik announced, startling the two.

Next, striding over to them, Marik grasped Anzu's wrist and yanked her away from Malik. Consequently, he pulledd her flush against himself, their bodies pressed together from toe to chest. Tangling his other hand in her long chocalate, brown locks, he covered her lips with his own. He smirked against her mouth as a soft whimper left her throat. When she hesitantly responded, her lips gently moving against his, a delighted shiver crawled up his spine. The hand that had pulled her to him released her wrist and began sliding up and down her back. He devided he like the sounds she was making.

Swiping his tongue over her bottom lip, he silently asked for entrance. However, she kept her mouth closed. He could fix that. When Marik slid the hand caressing Anzu's back down to cup her backside, she gasped. Marik took the opportunitiy to delve his tongue into her mouth and explore. She hadn't pushed him off, so that was a good sign.

Marik growled when Malik ripped Anzu from his mouth and body. Both blonde's eyes blazed, twin glares distorting their features.

Marik had to say, kissing Anzu, althought unplanned, certaintly moved things along. Now he just wanted to know why she forgave them, and perhaps where they went from here. She'd kissed them both.

"I... um..," she stammered awkwardly. Marik noted that she currently looked quite sexy, her hair mussed, eyes glazed from lust, her lips red and swollen from their kisses. While she attempted to straighten out her thoughts, Marik grabbed Malik, who still held her arm tightly, and trudged into her living room, dragging them both with him. He sat down on the couch as if it were his own, pulling Malik with him. "Come right in," she deadpanned as she stumbled because Malik finally released his grip on her arm. Nervously, she fidgeted her hands.

" I see we've been forgiven." Marik assummed, propping his feet on her coffee table.

"An... accurate observation." She noted, moving to sit in the recliner to the left of the couch. She swallowed thickly.

"Why?" Malik queried, bewilderment obvious. "I was actually on my way to apologize when all-" he waved his arms around him, "- this happened."

" I ... watched the news report. You guys were right. Some people never change." Forlornly, her gaze dropped to her lap. Marik's brow furrowed. He thought watching the news report would hav the opposite effect. Why would she kiss them?

"They're hailing you as hereos. I wasn't his only victim." Anzu stated, dejected. Ah, there was his answer.

Malik stood, strode over to Anzu, and crouched, lightly grasping her shoulder. "Anzu, that's not true. People do change. I mean, you changed me." Blushing, her eyes brightened, and she gave a wan-smile.

" I.. It wasn't me." She denied. " You were the one with the drive to change. Although, I don't think you've changed too much. I have obviously forgiven you two, but your not completely off the hook."

As Malik trailed the hand resting on her shoulder down the the crook of her arm, Marik scowled at them. That was too much. Standing up, Marik manuevered around the table to Anzu's other side. However, he didn't crouch to bring them to eye level as Malik had done. He refused to kneel infront of a woman. Instead, he chose to stand at her side gazing down at her.

Malik and Anzu seemed to be lost in there own world; they didn't even notice Marik's presence. Clearing his throat, he garnered their attention. "Alright. Where do we go from here?" he questioned. Anzu quirked a brow at him, looking genuinely bewildered, while Malik just scowled at him for interupting the moment.

"From where?" Anzu queried.

"By my understanding," Marik deadpanned, "most girls don't kiss two guys and then act as though nothing has changed. Isn't this the part where the girl gives a tear-filled speech to one of the guys about how she truly loves the other? Then, the girl and the other man subesquently ride off into the sunset." Marik finished, taking a deep breath. "What?" he asked because of the way Anzu was looking at him.

" I.. er.. just never pegged you as the type to watch romance movies." Anzu told him, and awestruck tone creeping into her voice.

"It was a phase." Marik informed her. Although she tried to suppress them, a series of giggles escaped her mouth. Marik smirked.

However, he hadn't been joking when he said it was a phase.

It was nearly two weeks after Marik had been separated from Malik's psyche. They had just moved into their new apartment in Domino. Early that morning, Malik and Rishid had left to stock up on groceries, and Isis had started her job at the museum. Marik was bored. He'd heard Bakura often complain about the mundane activities Ryou did for fun. Watching television was one such activity.

As that seemed preferable to the alternatives, Marik devided to give it a shot. After twenty minutes spent trying to turn the insufferable box on, the screen lit up. In light of his difficulties with the tv itself, he decided against figuring out the remote control. The movie playing, named Dangerous Curves, was about a race-car driver training for a championship race, and a woman, scantily clad in leather secretly working for an opposing driver. However, the two found true love in the end, and the man won the championship race.

That movie had disgusted Marik.

The next proved to be no better. As it turned out, the tv had been set on the romantic comedy channel, most likely Isis' doing. Strangely, though, by the end of the third movie, Marik found himself getting into it. Needless to say when Malik and Rishid had returned, they were quite shocked.

Eventually, Anzu's laughter died down. Cradling her side, she spoke, "You're right though; I can't just sweep this under the rug and be done with it." Marik raised an eyebrow, curious. He noticed in the corner of his eye, Malik do the same. She sighed, "But, I can't choose either of you." Frowning, she continued, " I don't know how it happened, and so quickly too, but I feel.. something for both of you." She finished, furrowing her brow.

She had feelings for both of them? But that was interesting.

She laughed lightly, " I mean, it's not like I can date both of you."

"Why not?" Malik broke in, suprising both Anzu and Marik. Date both of them? What was his hikari thinking?

"What?" Marik and Anzu exclaimed in unison.

" I have an idea. What if you went on a certain number of dates,equal for both of us, and then at the end of the last one, you choose who you want to be with." Malik explained.

Nervously, Anzu chewed her lip. Marik eyes followed the movement. Hesitently, she murmured, "I don't want to drive a wedge between you two."

Marik snorted, "Believe me there's already a gaping hole between us. There's plenty of room for a wedge."

"I just.." She trailed off sighing.

"Just give it a chance. Marik won't give you up, and I certaintly won't." Malik persuaded her.

"Fine." she sighed.

"Excellent! It's settled then." Malik beamed at her. Quickly, he stood and began dragging Marik out the door. Anzu jumped up to follow them. As they reached the door, Malik added, "We'll go on ten dates a piece. Ten for me and ten for Marik. We'll call you soon." Malik flashed her what Marik assumed was a sultry smile if Anzu's blush was anything to go by.

Flashing a smile of his own, Marik told her, "Actually, I believe I'm owed a study date regaurdless." And he was. They had planned it for earlier that afternoon. It needed to be rescheduled obviously.

As Malik continued pulling him out the door, Marik heard Anzu cry out, "Wait!" Confusion covered her face, and she seemed to be almost panicing. In Marik's opinion, it looked quite funny.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Forgot something." Marik's smirk fell from his face, and he eyed Malik suspiciously as he dropped Marik's hand and strode over to a furiously blushing Anzu. Pulling her flush against himself, Malik dipped her head down and pressed a heated kiss to her mouth. Marik growled low in his throat at them.

Eyes ablaze, Marik stormed over to the two of them and yanked Malik by the hair away from Anzu. Quickly shoving Malik away, Marik grasped the back of Anzu's head and mashed their lips together. He swiped his tongue over her lips. This time, he noticed she tasted sweet like an apricot. However, he didn't deepen the kiss any further.

He withdrew from her and released her head from his grasped. Stepping back from her, Marik grinned at the blissful expression on her face. Pulling a pouting Malik with him, Marik retreated down the narrow stone path. As they reached the motorcycle, Marik was about to step on when Malik stopped him.

"Your not riding my motorcycle. You got here by yourself. Find your own way home."

Marik rolled his eyes. In his opinion, his hikari was acting childish. However, he turned down the street in the direction of their apartment. He rolled his eyes again as Malik zoomed by on his bike, smirking.

Marik shivered. It was freezing; he really wished he'd grabbed his jacket.

* * *

Anzu stared blankly at the disapearing forms of Malik and Marik Ishtar. That was certaintly unexpected. In truth, she didn't know why she'd kissed Malik. Her emotions took control of her, and it just sort of happened. Although she wished she regretted it, she didn't. Not one bit.

Dazedly, Anzu went back inside and closed her door. A smile bordering one of insanity comindeered her features. She had her first kiss tonight, first two actually. And, with Malik and Marik Ishtar! Who would've guessed!

She had the promise of dates with both of them too. Thinking about that, she frowned. She knew the dates would be wonderful, possibly magical, but afterwards, they would want her to choose. She didn't think she could. That was like asking a plant to choose between sunlight and water; it was impossible to choose.

Sighing, she stood and made her way upstairs. After changing out of her day clothes and into a pair of soft pink pyjama bottoms and a white tank top, Anzu moved lethargically to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair, then went to bed.

Tomorrow, she would see them in class. Tomorrow, she would realize what she had agreed to. Tomorrow, reality would come back to her. But, tonight, she would be selfish and enjoy every memory they just gave her.

* * *

**HOKAY! So, we got things moving again! Please review and tell me what you like about it so I can keep doing that, and tell me what you don't like about it, so I can fix that! I promise, if you don't like it I won't bite you... hard... well not enough to break skin anyways...**

**Malik: You made me sound like a weakling compared to Marik.**

**Alyssa: Ehh... well .. erm.. How to put this... In some ways you kinda are...**

**Malik: *glares***

**Alyssa: But hey you have a lot of good qualities he doesn't. Like, you aren't completly insane or evil for the most part. You were just confused during season two...**

**Malik: That makes everything so much better...**

**Alyssa: Hey, at least you have your looks *grins/ drools***

**Malik: *sweat drops***

**ANYWAYS! Thank you to all my wonderfull reviewers!**

**PandaTeddyClaws,**

**Random Observer,**

**Tevana,**

**R3iga1004,**

**fi13ns,**

**Numinous-Alqua,**

**ansolorio1204,**

**XxX Warblers Girl XxX (love you Tiffany)**

**and, Dragonara**

**You guys make me feel like my writing is actually good :3**

**Thanks to my lurkers as well! I know yall are out there!**

**Thanks all!**

**ONWARD! *sits down and begins typing on chapter 7***


	7. Tantilize

**Heya guys and gals! I'm finally back with the next chapter! I'm trying to get this story moving I promise, but this chapter kept refusing to budge! It really didn't want to get done. I even scrapped two other versions of it. However I think I'm finally satisfied with this one. Either that or me wanting to just be done with it is influencing me... Oh well. I hope you guys like this one! I finally got to the dates! Well, the first one anyways. After this they should go a bit more quickly. I'm thinking - hoping- mabey 3-4 more chapters... I don't know we'll see.**

**At first I was a little sad that I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, but then I realized something. As long as one person is enoying this, I should be happy.**

**I meant to do this last chapter, but I would like to call attention to the new cover art :) I did that all by ma lonesome XD**

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh. If I did, I would've made sure they did the English dub right... or at the very least with better voice acting.**

**Interest: Chapter 7**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Anzu groaned, grogily reaching out for her alarm clock. Unsuccessfully, she groped blindly for the snooze button. Growling in irratation, she sat up and slammed her fist on the button. Eventually, Anzu jumped out of bed and yanked out the cord, and the machine shut off. Well, atleast she was up.

Yawning, Anzu stumbled to the bathroom. She had an hour and a half before she needed to leave. Meaning, she could take a long, luxurious shower.

She moved lethargically around the small room. While she let the shower heat up, she brushed her teeth to get rid of her morning breath. Content, Anzu sighed as she stepped under teh scalding spray of the shower. After washing her hair and body, Anzu turned off the water and ,stepping into the cool air, wrapped a towel about her form. Thankfully, the shower helped her -at least partially- awaken. However, her eyes were determined to shut every few seconds.

Wincing everytime the comb caught in a tangle, Anzu brushed her long hair. Sometimes, she missed her short hair. Back then it was very easy to manage. She usually just ran a comb through it, and she was good to go. Long hair required more work. If she didn't straighten it, her hair had all these bumps in it, especially near her scalp. Today, she didn't feel like dealing with that, so she settled for blow drying her hair and putting it into a ponytail.

With a light hand, she applied some rouge, eye liner, and mascara. Finally finished preparing, Anzu emerged from the bathroom and padded over to her dressor. After hastily putting on a pair of panties and a bra, she pulled out a white three-quarters sleeve, button up shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

Glancing at the clock, Anzu determined that she still had a good 45 minutes before she needed to leave. Therefore, she strode down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Pulling a bowl out to of teh dishwasher, Anzu grabbed the box of her favorite cereal. As she sat down to eat, Anzu thought about her agenda for the day. She had class. Well, she had to help teach class, but other than that, she didn't have -

Oh, right.

Anzu swallowed thickly. She had her first date with Marik. Although it was just a study date, Anzu still felt nervous. This would be her second date if you counted the time she went out with the pharaoh.

She wondered how much actual studying would get done. At this, she blushed furiously, shocked that she had thought such a thing. Scolding herself, Anzu ducked her head and dug into her cereal.

_Ring!_

Sighing, Anzu stood and dashed to the living room to answer the phone. "Hello, this is Anzu Mazaki." she deadpannedd.

"Honey, is that you?"

A smile spread across her face at the sound of the voice on the other end of the line. "Mom!" Anzu shouted.

"Anzu, I've missed you! It feels like years since I've seen you." her mother stated. Anzu didn't need to see her mom's face to know she was smiling.

"I know. I've missed you too." After a brief pause, Anzu asked, "Hey, um, how was your meeting?"

"It went well. Listen, sweet heart, I can't talk for long. After breakfast, I have a presentation to give. I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh, well, I'm fine." Anzu spoke curtly, disheartened. Silence answered her. "Mom?"

"Yes?" her voice sounded hesitant.

"When will you be back?"

After another long pause, she finally replied, "At the earliest, twelve days... Anzu?... Anzu, are you there?.. You know I love you, right? ... I'm sorry."

"I- me too." with that, Anzu hung up. Tucking her knees against her chest, Anzu whiped away tears with her palms and hoped her make up wouldn't smudge. She knew it was silly of her to cry about it, and she knew it wasn't her mom's fault that she worked all the time. She knew she shouldn't be mean to her mother; her mother didn't deserve that. However, she missed her so badly. She only got to see her about three days per month.

_Ring!_

She growled as the phone rang yet again. What if whoever it was could tell she was crying? What if it was Yuugi? He would know, and then he would want to know why. She really hoped it wasn't him. Or what if it was her mother again? No. It wouldn't be her; she had a presentation to give.

Standing, Anzu coughed and attempted to compose herself. Carefully, Anzu reached out and retrieved the phone. "He-hello?" Anzu cursed the slight tremor in her voice.

"Anzu, is that you? It's Malik."

Oh, good. It wasn't Yuugi. "What's up?" She queried.

"I was wondering if I could walk you to school?"

That was.. really sweet. Anzu smiled. Vaguely, she wondered why Malik - or even Marik for that matter- wanted to date her. Chipperly, Anzu assented, "Of course! That sounds lovely."

"Great. We'll be by in a few."

"Alright, bye, Malik."

"Bye, Anzu."

Sighing, she placed the phone back on the reciever. Although it hadn't completly fixed her bad mood, it had helped enormeously. Returning to the kitchen, Anzu resumed eating her cereal. Luckily, it wasn't to soggy yet.

Soon enough, the door bell rang, and Anzu trotted to the door to answer it. When she opened it, she smiled at both Malik and Marik. That was a suprise; she hadn't expected Marik to come. Then again, she probably should have. Despite what they had others believe, the two were practically inseperable. She knew that Malik used to say he hated Marik- and he probably did in some ways- but before that, Marik was someone Malik created, a friend. Shaking away those thoughts, Anzu smiled at them and greeted, "Hey guys. Let me just grab my purse and a pair of shoes. Then I'll be ready." They nodded.

After jogging back into her room, Anzu slipped on a pair of white velvet flats and grabbed her brown leather satchel. Then, she rushed out the door and locked it behind her. Turning to the boys, she huffed a sigh. "Okay, let's go." She smiled.

Malik extended his hand towards her. "Shall we?" he asked. Blushing, she nodded and grabbed his hand. However, Marik snorted and grabbed her other hand, tucking it under his arm, and finally the three were off.

* * *

"Alright class, that's the bell. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning." Mr. Enderson intoned as the students dragged their feet out the door. Honestly, it suprised Anzu that they didn't move faster; she had assumed they would want to be out of that place as soon as possible, especially after that last lecture Enderson gave. Anzu shuddered. "Ms. Mazaki, I need to speak with you."

Uh-oh. What could he possibly want? She supposed she would find out. "Yes, Mr. Enderson, what is it?"

"I wanted to inquire of your absense yesterday." He told her, raising a brown expectantly. With one of his moist meaty fingers, he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, but something came up rather suddenly. I couldn't cancel it. It's, um, personel." She told him hurridly. She really didn't want to talk about it, not with this guy, who knew very little about her.

"I see. Well, I'm going to have to ask you to tell me anyways. I need to report a reason for your absence if I'm going to give you credit at the end of the term." Enderson insisted. Anzu sighed, resigning herself.

As she opened her mouth to speak, Marik broke in, "That would be my fault Enderson." he lied smoothly, "You see, my father... He, "Marik coughed," He died yesterday. "he finished in a whisper. Anzu didn't fail to see the irony of Marik's lie, seeing as Marik had _killed_ 'his' father.

"What does that have to do with Anzu? And why didn't I hear about this?" skeptically, Enderson questioned.

"She is a very close family friend." Marik dismissed, then continued, anger creeping into his tone. "And how dare you ask why you didn't hear about this. I live with my sister because Dad was mentally ill and wanted to live under ground. He was in Egypt when he died. You didn't honestly think I was born in Japan did you?"

Anzu had to admit he was a good liar.

Enderson sighed, "Very well, and I'm sorry I asked. It was not my place."

"Indeed." Marik affirmed. Enderson scowled at him. Crossing her fingers, Anzu hoped he would drop it. She didn't want Marik to get into trouble, something he excelled at. Grabbing him by the arm, Anzu drug him out of the room. She noted that Malik was following close behind.

Once they were out of ear shot, she turned to Marik and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I really didn't want to tell him... that." She gestured about her. Marik frowned at her. Raising a brow, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"That wasn't a good kiss." Before she could retort, he had grabbed her head and slanted his mouth over hers. She hummed in the back of her throat. This time he didn't deepen it any further though he did swipe his tongue over her bottom lip as he pulled away.

"I-" As she spoke, Malik pulled her away from Marik and kissed her with equal vigor. Her heart raced wildly as Malik released his hold on her. "You two are going to have to stop doing that if I'm to survive the week."

They smirked in unison at her.

As he lead her outside, Marik turned to Anzu and questioned, "What time should I come over tonight?"

She thought about it for a moment, then answered. "How about 5:00?"

"Perfect." Marik purred.

Smiling, she turned towards her street. However, she soon realized that Malik and Marik had turned with her. "Er, what are you guys doing? Don't you guys usually take the bus home?"

"Yes, well, we wanted to walk you home. That is, if you want us to." Malik informed her.

"Sure." she murmured, continuing towards her house. She knew that in truth they were probably worried about her after what happened last time she went home by herself. However, she felt it wasn't neccessary. Things were different. Regaurdless, she kept her thoughts to herself because she liked the company.

* * *

Later that day, Marik checked the time. It was 4:30. He needed to leave for Anzu's. Tonight would be their first date. Honestly, it miffed him a bit that on their first date school would be involved. However, he hoped to convince her to let them take most of the night off. Grabbing the keys to Malik's motorcycle, Marik exited their apartment. Tonight, he'd dressed in a pair of black jeans and a grey hoodie.

He climbed on the moterbike and revved the engine. To be honest, he didn't have a liscense, but he wasn't worried about getting caught. The law inforcement of this town proved on countless occations to be inadaquit. As the wind whipped around his face, Marik reveled in the feel of it all, speeding down the road. He arrived at Anzu's house within fifteen minutes.

Quickly, he strode up her to her door and knocked on it. After a moment, he heard scratches on the other side as Anzu unlocked the door. As the door swung in, Anzu smiled and greeted him, "Hey, Marik , come on in." She ushered him inside with a sweeping gesture of her arm.

Instead of walking past her, he moved to her and grabbed her shoulders. Then, he planted a firm kiss on her mouth. She moaned against his mouth as he licked her bottom lip. He couldn't get enough of her; she tasted absolutely delicious. Smirking, he pulled back and walked passed her. Still dazed, Anzu shut the door and followed him to her living room.

When she came close enough, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to sit next to him. He leaned over to kiss her again, but she placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. Eyes locking on his, she whispered, "We should probably get to work." He sat back and crossed his arms as she added more firmly, "What subject do you need the most help with?"

"Algebra." He grunted. " Why I must learn this, I'll never know."

"Come on. I'll explain it. Can you hand me that note book and penil?" She pointed to the tablet sitting on the table next to him.

Two hours later and they were still working on the subject.

"I hate this Ra-damned subject!" Marik roared after- once again- coming up with the wrong answer. "Why do I need to know this? How will it help?"

Anzu sighed, "I know it's difficult to grasp, especially if you've never done it before, but you'll get it. Your smart." She offered encouringly. After a moment of silence, she added, "Why don't we be done for the night. I'll make us something to eat. Come on." She stood, tugging him up with her, and sauntered to the kitchin, Marik in tow.

Once they reached the kitchen, Marik spoke, " I have a better idea." At the look she gave him, he laughed, smirking, "No, not that, but mind you, I wouldn't be adverse to the idea. Do you have any fruits?"

She looked at him, curious. Brows furrowed, she answered, " I think, I have some cherries and strawberries."

"Perfect." Marik purred at her. He saw her swallow thickly. Glancing out the window, Marik grinned. The sun had already set, and the stars had come out already. Everything was perfect. Returning his attention to Anzu, he told her, "Put those in a bowl." She moved to a cabinent and pulled out a large bowl. "Where do you keep your spare blankets?"

She gave him a strange look, but answered, "They are in the closet at the top of the stair case. Why?"

"You'll see." He assured her, running out of the room and to the aforementioned closet. Quickly, he grabbed a navy blue blanket that sat on top of a stack of multicolored blankets, sheets, and comforters.

As he returned to the kitchen, Anzu just finished dumping the box of strawberries into the large bowl. She looked up at him, and he crooked his fingers at her, gesturing for her to follow him. He lead her out the back door and spread the blanket out on the grass. Relazation dawned on Anzu's face as she finally figured out what he was doing. She smiled at him and sat down on the blanket.

For the next hour, they talked about trivial things as they picked at the fruits, which had cosequently run out. Marik learned of her adventures with the pharaoh before he and Malik came along, and in return , he told her about moving to Domino and so on.

As the conversation lulled, Marik leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. Although it was gentle at first, it soon turned passionate. He groaned as Anzu threaded her fingers through his hair. With one hand, he gripped her left hip, and he placed the other on the ground beside her as he layed her down on her back. When Marik started tracing circles on her hip, Anzu gasped. Marik took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Finally, they broke away from eachother to breath, and Marik rolled off of her.

He put his arm under her head for her to use as a pillow, and she curled up next to him, placing a hand on his chest. Both panted heavily as they gazed at the stars.

Marik knew he needed to leave soon, but he chose not to think about that for a moment. Sighing, he kissed her temple and draped his other arm over her stomach.

"Marik?" Anzu murmured.

"Yes?"

"This was a really good night."

"It was, wasn't it." Marik mused.

"You're actually very sweet." Anzu informed him.

He chuckled at her, "Suprised."

"Honestly?" She asked. He hummed his assent. "Yeah, a little bit, but I'm really glad I get to see this side of you."

Still laughing, he just pulled her closer. However, something was tugging at the back of his mind, telling him that he shouldn't be getting this close. Anz- the girl was right; he was showing a soft side, and while it might help him win her over, he didn't like it one bit. He didn't like getting this close to anyone, let alone one of the pharaoh's friends. From now on, he would have to guard himself closely, lest he do something stupid. When one got to close to someone, they tended to do stupid things for the sake of friendship or- dare he say it- love. Sickening. Truly sickening and repulsive.

However, when Anzu cuddled closer to him, he could not help but smile.

* * *

**Well, whadya think? Was it okay? I know the end was a little weird for Marik... but he has to change at some point right? Not completely obviously. But atleast enough to become super possessive of her right? Anyways tell me if it was just super ta suck, and I'll change it. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I want to be a better writer, so if you see something that needs improvement, tell me. **

**Also Thanks to Eternal Eyes for the advice :D**

**Thanks to my reviewers**

**PandaTeddyClaws**

**Random Observer**

**Tevana**

**R3iga1004**

**fi13ns**

**Numinous-Alqua**

**ansolorio1204**

**XxX Warblers Girl XxX**

**and Dragonara**

**You guys are awesome :D**

**ONWARD**


	8. Intrigue

**Okay, so here we are again. Sorry for the delay. I realized some few weeks ago that I had no idea where this story was going, so I broke down and outlined it. Turns out that I was able to salvage an actual storyline out of this thing. Anyways, I sat down to work. This was supposed to be out several weeks ago, but my dog that we've had for two-thirds of my life died unexpectedly. To top it all off, my bestfriends sister died about a week ago. So yeah. Anyways, so turns out, outlining actually helps! Who knew? As you can probably tell, this is the longest chapter to date.**

**Quick question. Should I start naming these chapters? If y'all want me to, I'll come up with names for the previous ones and go back and change them. :D**

**ENJOY this _fabulous_ new installment of Interest! **

**... Sorry, I've had alot of candy today...**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Alyssa N. Jackson do sol- wait wrong oath... Well, this is awkward... Sorry guys. I don't own it. If I did though, many fist fights would've been included.**

* * *

**Interest: Chapter 8**

With a quick glance at his apartment building's lobby's clock, Malik stepped ouside and headed for the parking garage, where he stored his motorcycle. Currently, it was five o'clock, and Malik needed to go pick up Anzu for their date.

Tonight, Malik wanted to take her somewhere special.

One time, soon after Shadi separated he and Marik, Malik had been riding his motorcycle around the fringes of the city. On his escapade, he came upon a restraunt called King Tut's - a rather tacky name if you asked him. The restraunt boasted that they served authentic Egyptian food. Although Malik was skeptical at first, he gave it a try, and suprisingly enough, the restraunt hadn't lied. The food was good, and it was perfectly authentic. Not to mention, they gave excellent service. Malik's waitress had been polite, attentive, and she made him laugh multiple times throughout the night. As for the decore, the large dining room had been beautiful. It wasn't how actual Egyptians decorated, not really, but Malik supposed that he could let it slide. Honestly, why would it truly matter? The food was good regardless.

Malik wanted to treat Anzu to an authentic Egyptian meal. While they stayed in Egypt, Malik noticed that Anzu tended to shy away from the local cuisine. He couldn't blame her for sticking to what she knew. The first time he went to Japan, Malik too had been wary of the native food. However, Malik could pick out the best dishes his country had to offer for her.

After they ate, if it wasn't to late, Malik hoped to take Anzu somewhere else, somewhere with a beautiful view to watch the sun set.

For their date, Malik had donned a pair of black jeans, his black boots, a lavender tank top, and a white hoodie.

As he came within sight of his motorcycle, Malik shook off those thoughts. He grinned; he'd been through alot with that back. Though, not all of it good. Lifting one leg over the side of the bike, he settled down onto the seat. After securing his helmet, Malik turned the key, and the engine purred to life. With a twist of the throttle, Malik sped out of the garage, People and buildings blurring together.

Malik thought back to the previous night when Marik returned from his date with Anzu. Honestly, Malik had expected Marik to brag about how will it went. However, when he came in he went to his room without saying anything a mixture of confusion and anger on his face. That had unnerved Malik. And, he had followed Marik to his room to ask him how it went. After a moment, Marik had shaken himself and then walled himself off, slapping on his usual smirk. He had made a smart-elec quip and then shooed Malik.

That had failed to calm his nerves. He'd seen Marik shut down like that before. Anytime Marik chose to bother hiding something, he blocked himself off until he came to a conclusion, or the problem went away.

Malik sighed through his nose, the breath fogging up his visor. Though, he could still see. Eventually, he would be in Marik's own time, however.

* * *

Taking the stairs two steps at a time, Anzu rushed upstairs to her room. She had lost track of time; she was running late. As she stepped through her door, Anzu pulled off her shirt and shorts, and while taking her socks off, she hopped over to her closet. She yanked a short white skirt and a baby blue sweater off their corresponding hangers. After she pulled the sweater over her head, she reached down to put on her skirt. On accident, her hand brushed her leg, and her eyes widened. She felt a thin layer of stubble on her legs.

Oh, crap!

Yanking the skirt up over her hips, Anzu sprinted to her bathroom and grabbed her razor. As quickly and safely as possible, she shaved her legs, sighing when she finished.

Risking a glimpse at the clock- she was so late- Anzu moved to the counter and picked up her brush, raking it through her hair. With nimble hands, Anzu made a small braid on both sides of her face.

Next, she moved on to her makeup. She applied navy blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and mascara to her eyes. She dusted her cheeks with a pink blush, and she carefully coated her lips with red gloss.

Satisfied with her appearance, Anzu returned to her room. She opened her dressor to pull out a pair of grey stockings. As she rifled through the drawer, her hand brushed a cold, metalic frame. After turning it over, Anzu recoiled from the picture as if she had touched hot coals. Sighing shakily, she strengthened her resolve and looked again. She bit back tears.

It was a picture of her father.

_-Eight years prior-_

_'"Remember, I'll always be with you even when you can't see me." Anzu's father clutched her tiny hand in his blood-stained one. It felt cold._

_"Please, don't go, Daddy. Please don't go!" Anzu repeated the phrase like a manatra. A lone tear slid down her cheek._

_"Hey now. Don't cry for me, Sweet Girl." Her dad soothed, reaching up to wipe the tear away. However at those words, Anzu broke down and sobbed into his shirt. "There, there, my sweet Anzu." He stroked her hair. "I need you to listen closely. Can you do that for me?" He gave a thick, wet cough. Sniffling, she raised her head from his shirt, blood smeared on her face._

_"Yes, Daddy. What is it?"_

_"Be strong for Mama. Okay? She's going to need you real bad when I'm gone." _

_"I- but you won't-"_

_"Promise me Anzu!"_

_"I promise Daddy." Anzu nodded her head. Her dad smiled at her._

_"My little girl is so strong." His eyes dulled. "I love you.."_

_Anzu panicked. "No, you can't- Don't die- I- Please, don't die!"_

_"Don't think of it like that." He coughed again, breathing lethargically. "I'm just going home." He squeezed her hand. "I love you, Anzu. I love you..."_

_Anzu felt his hand go limp. "Dad? Daddy! No.." Anzu hung her head._

_She never said 'I love you' back._

_-Present-_

"Anzu? Are you there?" came Malik's muffled voice from downstairs.

Sniffling and rubbing furiously at her eyes- her makeup smudging- Anzu stood up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; her eye-makeup ran in streaks down her face. She called to Malik and affirmed that she would be down in a second. Quickly, she entered her bathroom and pulled out a box of makeup remover wipes. With a steady hand, Anzu salveged her makeup, wiping away the black and blue lines on her face.

Throwing away the used wipe, Anzu grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. It was still obvious she had cried. However, it was all she could do at the moment.

After a deep calming breath, Anzu strode downstairs and answered the door, where Malik's smiling face greeted her. Allowing him no time to take a good look at her, she launched herself forward and embraced him tightly. For a moment, Malik stiffened. Then, hesitantly, he brought his arms up and wrapped them around her. Anzu buried her nose in his hoodie and inhaled deeply. To her, he smelled like salt and citrus. And, something she was unable to identify that was purely him.

She realized that she had clung to him far longer than necessary. Sheepishly, Anzu stepped back, her hands brushing along his sides. When she first looked at his face, he wore a look of curiosity, eyebrows raised in question. However, when he noticed that she'd been crying, his face darkened, and his lips drew into a thin line.

Neutrally, he questioned, "What's wrong?"

"I- come in for a second." She felt uncomfortable discussing her past outside where anyone could hear them.

And so, she grabbed his hand and led him inside, shutting the door after he entered. Anzu manuevered over to the couch, and the two of them sat down.

"What's wrong?" Malik repeated, staring into her eyes as if he could look into her mind and find out for himself.

"I.." Anzu began, but tapered off into a sigh. She'd always had trouble talking about ... _it_.. Even to Yuugi. But it seemed silly to still cry about it after so many years. She told Malik that.

Malik looked unconvinced. "Tell me anyways." He implored.

Anzu swallowed the lump in her throat. What if he laughed? No. She knew he wouldn't laugh. Atleast, not aloud. However, she still felt nervous and squirmed awkwardly in her seat. Malik realized her feelings and began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. That in itself was quite distracting. "I, er, found a picture of my dad, and it.. It just brought back unwanted memories." She looked away; she didn't want to see his reaction.

"Anzu," He murmured, calling her attention. "That's not stupid. If I may, what happened?"

Sighing, she began. "It was eight years ago. My dad picked me up early for school to take me out to eat at this newly opened sushi bar. Just because. No reason. He just wanted to spend the day with me. Said that since I was such a perfect daughter, I deserved a day on the town. We were going to go shoping after lunch.

"I remeber rain. It was raining really hard. Hard enough that, even though the place just opened, it was empty. Not a soul was eating there. At the time, I thought that had to be the coolest thing ever. Who didn't want a big fancy restraunt to themself? Anyways, while we were eating dinner, a man ran inside the restraunt, just as a particularly loud crack of thunder boomed. Pointing out the door, he shouted, 'Wow! Did you guys see that?' My father and I nodded good naturedly.

"The man kept looking around nervously like he was expecting someone to burst out of his shadow and attack him. After throwing one final look over his shoulder, the man jogged up to the counter, and the manager asked what he could do for him. Imagine our suprise when the man pulled a gun out of his jacket. The man forced the manager to empty the register into a sack, but the register only held about fifty dollars -we had been the first and only customers of the day. So, the man got angry. Started waving the gun and tossing threats around.

"Dad, he didn't want anyone to get hurt, so he tried to sneak up on the guy. But, I -oh, I was so stupid- I called out to him. I was scared and didn't know what was going on. The man realized what Dad was trying to do, and he turned around and.. and he shot Dad. He shot him and ran. Damn coward.

" The manager left to call the cops, and I was left alone to watch my dad die in my arms. He.. he made me promise to watch out for Mom. I panicked. He was dying. I didn't know what to do. I never said 'Goodbye' or 'I love you' or anything except 'please don't go.' And that's it." She finished, wiping a few tears from her face.

That was one of the darkest days of her life. She never talked about it. Besides her mom, the manager, and the police, Yuugi and Shizuka were the only people who knew. _'Malik too, now.'_ She noted. Funny, that she chose to tell him. She could've made something up. It wouldn't have been the first time she lied, despite what people thought about her. However, she found - to her suprise- that she didn't want to lie to Malik. Another part of her mind added that she would've felt the same had it been Marik instead.

"Anzu, I'm not exactly sure what to say. I'm sorry doesn't seem strong enough." He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But, I do know what it feels like to have your dad killed."

That was right. She had forgotten that he had lost his dad -even if the man was a cruel excuse of a dad- when Marik first emerged from Malik's psych.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to burden you with this. It just still hurts, you know."

"I know. And I know it doesn't go away, no matter how long you wait. But it does scab over; the pain lessens, and you just get on with things. But you already know this." He paused, seeming to contemplate something. "Do you still want to go out? Or would you rather stay home."

"No!" She interjected before he even finished speaking. Clearing her throat, she continued, "No, I still want to go. I just need to grab a couple of things, and then I'll be ready."

Malik nodded at her, smiling lightly. Returning his smile, she stood up and trotted back upstairs. She decided to forgo the stockings and grabbed a pair of black flats from her closet. Suddenly, she realized that she didn't really know where they were going, or if she needed to bring any money. Shrugging it off, she retrieved her brown satchel and slung it over her shoulder.

After deeming herself acceptable, she returned downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Malik asked. Smiling, she nodded, He stood up and grabbed her head. And, the two ventured out into the summer air.

* * *

Marik shoved his hands in his pockets as he strolled down the road taking in his surroundings. Grey sidewalks, grey streets, grey birds, and a fully grey city surrounded him. Only a few trees looking horribly out of placed added much needed color to this dull sesspool of a city. A few cars sped down the road. Marik ignored them and kept walking.

He needed to talk to someone he could trust. But, seeing as he didn't have anyone like that. Bakura would have to do. He needed to talk things out, figure out what the hell was going on. Because at the moment, he didn't have an inkling as to what was going on. Bakura seemed to agree with his opinions on most things even if they had ... disagreed back at Battle City. Regardless, it didn't matter. The spirit was going to listen wether he agreed or not.

Turning onto a familiar street, Marik assumed Bakura would be at his hikari's house. Even if he could be separated from Ryou for more than a few hours, he doubted that anyone else would put up with the Bakura's attitude. Marik smirked at that thought. Then again, the spirit had been a thief in Ancient Egypt; he could probably make due on his own.

Marik saw Ryou's house come into sight. It was a one-story white house sitting smackdab in the middle of a line of identical white houses. Identical white fences lined the yards of each identical house of this identical neighborhood. The only reason Marik could find the place was because he knew the house number. Marik frowned. Really, it must've been dreadfully dull living in such a neighborhood. But, he knew that the houses were some of the cheapest in all of Domino. From what he had heard, Ryou's parents died in a car accident several years ago, and Ryou had lived on his own ever since.

As Marik approached the house, he spotted a white tuft of hair peeking out from behind the fence. He kicked the gate open and stepped inside. Ryou looked up from his position -he was bent over a potted Sakura tree sapling- and regarded him with wary eyes. However, the boy's manners won out over his nerves, and he straightened up. Turning to Marik, he gave a polite bow.

"Hello, Marik. Are you looking for Bakura?" Marik nodded. "He's in the house." Ryou checked his watch and sighed. "He's probably still asleep- he sleeps all day i'm afraid- but you may wake him if you wish."

Marik hmphed and strode up to the house. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Ryou shake his head amusedly and return to his work. Marik didn't bother knocking. Even if he was polite, Ryou had already given him the okay.

Although sparsely furnished, the inside of the house looked rather nice. It had a homey feel to it. It was small, very small. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and the living room.

While half the living room was dedicated to being a kitchen, the other half was used for a variety of activities. In one corner, A dark brown, stained dining table with three matching chairs stood. The well oiled surface gleamed in the soft yellow glow that bathed the room. In the other corner, a small telivision sat atop an equally small cabinent. A three-seater hunter green sofa and matching armchair were arranged around the television. A rectangular brown rug lay on the floor in between the couches and the TV. On the wall between the dining area and the couches, the door to the bathroom/bedroom area of the house stood. Beside the door, was a dart board. Marik assumed the dart board belonged to Bakura. For some reason, he could picture Ryou being a master of darts. Hell, the kid wasn't even good at Duel Monsters.

A stainless steal fridge, oven, and dishwasher were placed around the kitchen. A two door pantry with brown painted doors sat beside the fridge. On the counters, various cooking appliances- a blender, toaster, coffe maker, eccetera- were scattered. It didn't suprise Marik that they owned many cooking utensils. Cooking seemed like something Ryou would enjoy. Marik smirked. Bakura probably hated that.

Marik paced down the hallway and to the door he knew belonged to Bakura. Now, how to go about waking the ancient tomb robber up? Unceremoniously, Marik kicked the door in. It was dark inside, but Marik made out a figure jumping out of bed. He flipped a switch, and the light revealed a disheveled Bakura, wearing only pajama pants and holding a dagger. Blinking away the light, Bakura's eyes darted around the room. As they adjusted to the light, they landed on Marik's smirking form, and a scowl formed on Bakura's face.

"What are you doing here, Marik?" He asked. Marik noticed he still hadn't put down the knife. Although, he wasn't worried. If for some reason Bakura tried to attack him, Marik could hold his own.

"Why, hello to you too, _Bakura._" He drawled out Bakura's name. The two stared eachother down, neither wanting to break eye contact.

Finally, Bakura broke into a grin- it was more of a leer- and dropped the dagger on his nightstand. "Long time no see." He ran his long pale fingers through his hair. "I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

Marik frowned in mock hurt. "I come to pay my _friend_ a visit, and this is what I get? Come now. For once, I only require you to listen though I know how difficult that is for you."

Bakura grunted, but remained silent.

"Well, I'm not going to stand in the doorway and explain everything to you. Invite me in, or something."

Bakura sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes. Standing, he pushed past Marik. "Follow me. We'll talk in the living room." Marik followed him over to the couch and settled down in the arm chair while Bakura sprawled on the couch.

"Look at you, sleeping the day away. I must admit to being suprised."

Laughing lightly, Bakura flipped over on to his stomach. Grabbing a pillow, he jammed it under his chest and propped himself up on his arms. "Yes, well, unlike you I don't have to go to school." Bakura needled Marik.

Marik knew what he was trying to do and didn't take the bait. "Yes, I've been meaning to ask about that. How on earth did you ever pass?"

Bakura smirked. "Simple, I didn't go."

"And how, pray tell, did you avoid your body decaying?"

Raising an eyebrow, Bakura informed him, sounding insulted, "I was the Thief King of Egypt where most people expected someone to try and rob or stab them. It's hardly a challenge to avoid a few school children. "

"Damn," Marik swore, "I should've tried that." Bakura looked rather pleased with himself. " I am quite suprised that your hikari allowed such a haneous act to go on." Marik drawled sarcastically.

"Him? You honestly think he could stop me?"

"No. It's called sarcasm. Don't play dumb. I happen to know you use it often." Bakura frowned at him. Brushing him off, Marik continued, "Anyways, back to the reason I'm here."

"Yes, do go on. I'm _advidly_ listening." Bakura intoned, proving Marik's previous point.

Ingnoring him, Marik went through the entirety of what had happened since that first day of summer school, excluding a few points on his... Feelings.

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Bakura spoke, "While that is quite the story, what do you expect me to do about it?"

Scowling, Marik answered curtly, "I don't expect you to do anything about it."

"Then why tell me? Is there something _more_?" Marik remained silent. "Aha! I've hit the nail on the hea, haven't I?" Bakura smiled evilly. "Tell me then. What exactly have I stumbled upon?" He seemed to think the whole thing over then frowned. "You don't actually care for the girl do you?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about. She is just another way to one up Malik."

"Awfully defense aren't we?" Bakura's smirk widened. He looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Am I to just sit here while you make unfounded accusations?" Marik questioned, his voice raising.

"No, of course not." Bakura placated, and Marik relaxed a bit. "But, then again, they're hardly unfounded."

"I don't know why I bothered coming here." Marik stood up to leave.

"I don't either. Honestly, what did you expect? Me and you to gab back and forth like a couple of teenage girls? For me to help you sort out your heart?" Bakura inquired, laughing his head up.

Marik headed for the door, but just as his hand touched the knob, he heard Bakura say, "Good luck with your love!"

Growling, Marik turned around. Bakura -still smirking- stood up. He was about to say something. However, before the words left his mouth, Marik tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Anzu sat, her arms wrapped tightly around Malik's waist, wearing a helmet as they sped down the road, weaving in and out of the traffic flow. They had been driving for the past twenty minutes, and Malik had refused to tell her where they were going. Instead, he would say that he wanted it to remain a suprise. By now Anzu was quite curious.

She still felt bad about breaking down in front of him like she did, but he hadn't mentioned it again. Additionally, she was glad that Malik wasn't treating her like she was made of glass.

Instead choosing to keep her head pressed into Malik's back, Anzu didn't bother watching her surroundings. She didn't know this part of Domino anyways, so it wouldn't help her figure out where they were going.

Finally after another ten minutes or so, Malik turned off the highway. Peeking over his shoulder, Anzu saw that he had pulled into to a restraunt called King Tut's parking lot. It was fairly large with simple tan stone bricked on the outside. In flowerbeds lining the front walls, an array of flowers added the right touch of color. Malik parked on the far left of the parking lot.

Even after he killed the engine, Anzu gawked at the beautiful building. Several small windows lined the tops of the walls.

Chuckling, Malik broke her from her revierie, "See something you like?"

"Malik, this place is amazing!" She chirped. And, it was.

He laughed again, standing then helping her off the bike. "Just wait until we get inside."

She nodded. Flashing her a smile, Malik offered Anzu his arm, and she gladly took it, cuddling up to his side. A comfortable silence settled over to them as they strolled up to the door. Always the gentleman, Malik opened the door for her, and she enetered the most gorgeous restraunt she'd ever seen.

High walled, the dining room was painted in sandstone tan, with gold and blue striped trim. Instead of a ceiling, the whole roof was one big window, casting the room with beatiful shades of yellow, pink, and orange from the sun set. Stone tables with multi-colored cushions were placed sporadically around the room. And various pieces of Egyptian art adorned the walls. Overall, it made for a very exotic, very beautiful, room.

Anzu gasped, bringing a hand to her chest, "It's beautiful."

Malik smiled at her and led her to the concierge's desk. Charmingly, he informed the short black-haired girl, wearing faux gold jewlery and a white tunic, that he had booked a reservation for two.

"Right this way." She replied, grabbing two menu's from inside her desk. With quick steps, she led them to a table on the right wall, across from the kitchen. After they sat down, Anzu took a sip of the water that had already been placed on the table. Smiling, the concierge told them that a man named Namu would be their waiter.

Anzu chocked a little, sputtering slightly. Seriously? The would get the one waiter in the world named Namu. It was actually a little funny, and so she laughed.

Malik to had noticed the name of their waiter and hid his hands in his face. Although muffled, she heard him say, "That has to be the worst coincedence ever."

Giggling, she nudged him playfully on the shoulder, "I wonder if he plays Duel Monsters. Kaiba's sure to host another tournemet soon. I'll get Mokuba to check the registry for anyone by that name." She laughed even louder when he didn't respond and just groaned into his hands.

Suddenly, the man in speaking approached their table, "Hi, I'm Namu, and welcome to King Tut's. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Anzu and Malik managed to pull themselves together. Clearing his throat, Malik answered, "I'll have a glass of mango juice, and-" he looked over at Anzu. "What would you like?" She raised her hands, declining and saying she would just drink water. Smiling, Namu nodded and left to take in Malik's order.

Malik looked over at her, "I wanted to take you out for a traditional Egyptian feast. I hope you don't mind."

Anzu smiled, "I'm not sure what to get- I was the same way back in Egypt- but I love the idea."

"Don't worry. I've thought of that. I'll order what I know to be the better dishes. I think you'll like them."

Anzu nodded. The two chatted animatedly until their waiter returned with Malik's drink, and took their food order. For the both of them to split, Malik ordered a dish called Kafta Kabobs. She wasn't sure what it was, but she trusted Malik. If worse came to worse, she could just say she wasn't that hungry.

However, Anzu soon found out that was unessesary. Soon enough, their food arrived. A Kafta Kabob was chunks of ground sirloin joined with parsley, onions, garlic, and several other spices she couldn't identify, and it came with a little cup of dipping sauce called tahini sauce, a loaf of pida bread, and rice. It was delicious. To her embarrusment, Anzu had to refrain from eating to fast, or she would've left poor Malik without anything to eat.

After their main course, Malik had ordered them a dessert called Baklava. This time Anzu hadn't botherd to worry; she trusted Malik wholeheatedly. It was a rich, layered pastry with chopped nuts and honey. They were working on that at the moment. Pulling the fork slowly out of her mouth, Anzu savored another bite, and a sound akin to a whimper pulled out of her throat. She was practically purring! But, she didn't care. It tasted so good.

Malik chuckled, "I take it you like your dessert?"

Smiling, she asked sarcastically, "What gave me away?" After that they both desolved into laughter.

From over Malik's shoulder, something caught her eye. Two men, sitting at a table in the far corner, kept glaring at them. She'd noticed it earlier in their meal, but chose to ignore it. Now, it was making her tense like a violin string. She felt a bad vibe coming from those creeps.

Malik noticed her change in demeanor, and questioned what was wrong. Nodding to the two mean, she told him, "Those guys have been glaring at us the entire time we've been here. It's giving me the creeps."

Trying to appear nonchalant, Malik acted like he was just looking around. After he caught sight of them, he turned back to her and spoke lowly. "I see them."

"Do you know them? Or mabey Marik does?"

Malk shook his head, "Although they look familiar, I can't place them. I can't say the same for Marik. Now laugh like i've just said something hilarious."

Both of them guffawed.

"Should we leave?" Anzu asked, a forced smile on her face.

"I don't know. Mabey, we're just paranoid, but it's probably for the best." Malik confirmed. Affirmatively, Anzu nodded her head.

Malik waved down their waiter. "Hi, can we please have our check? We're finished." Namu smiled and said he would be right back. A few minutes later he returned with a small slip of paper and handed it to Malik.

Suddenly, Anzu felt curious. "How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it. I've got it." He waved dismissively at her.

"Malik," She warned him lowely, "I want to see it. I need to pay for my share."

Malik shook his head stubbornly, "No, I insist on paying. You're my date. You don't get to pay."

Anzu sputtered, "But, I ate way more than you. It's only fair."

Sighing, he told her, "Really, Anzu, it's not such a big deal. I want to do this. Please?" He even bothered to pout his lip out.

She was so suprised that she found herself saying 'alright.' Malik smiled and payed them out. Taking her by the hand, he led her outside and back to his bike.

By now, the sun had set, and darkness settled around them. Pulling the helmet onto her head, Anzu hopped on behind Malik, looping her arms around his waist. As Malik pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway, Anzu shouted over the wind, "Where are we going?"

He tossed his reply over his shoulder, "Down to the harbor. I thought it might be a nice place to watch the stars. Maybe skip a few rocks."

She nodded though he couldn't see her. Then buried her head into his shoulder. For a moment, she wished she didn't need to wear the helmet, but she dismissed that thought as quickly as it came.

Thinking back to the two men at the restraunt, Anzu realized that she too recognized the men. She couldn't tell you from where, but she had seen them. She knew it. They looked so familiar. They both had blond hair and strong jawlines, not exactly normal for Japan. Mabey, she saw them on her travels with Yuugi? It was a possibility. She tried to remeber all the duelists Yuugi had faced. Still yet, she was unsuccessful.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Malik killed the engine. Had she really been thinking that long? Huffing a sigh, she supposed it didn't matter. She clambered off the bike, and Malik followed. He hooked his arm around her waist and walked her over to the edge of the docks. Gingerly, both sat down with their legs hanging off the side. Anzu swang her legs back and forth.

She smiled. When she was a little girl, she did the same thing. Laughing lightly, she noted that she probably hadn't done that since she was a little girl.

"What is it?" Malik asked her, rubbing circles on her side.

"Oh, just thinking about when I was a little girl."

Malik looked over at her and smiled. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Anzu sighed. Despite the bad feeling she had got off those two men, tonight had been perfect. A little voiced kept nagging at the back of her mind though, reminding her that eventually she would be forced to choose between Malik and Marik. She wondered if when the time came, she would be able to.

* * *

Wiping away the blood dribbling down his chin, Marik exited Bakura's house. They had been in the middle of their tussle when Ryou walked in. Sighing, the boy had walked over to them and tried to pry Bakura off the top of Malik. The two had really been going at it. Sure, Bakura had landed a few hits on him, but Marik had come out relatively unscathed besides a bleeding lip and a few bruises.

Marik grunted. Talking to Bakura hadn't solved anything, and though he hated to admit it, Bakura had been right; what was he expecting to happen?

Tangling a hand in his hair, Marik huffed a sigh and checked his watch. He had an hour before he would start to die. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Marik turned onto the main road.

He spotted someone in the distance walking towards him. At the moment, he could make out anything more than that it was a woman if the curves were anything to go by. What? He was still a man, and he would look at a woman if he damn well pleased.

As the figure drew closer, he made out long blond hair and a purple jacket. Ah, so it was Mai Kujaku. Only she would be willing to wear _that_ short of a skirt even if it was summer. Whore.

He saw the moment that recognition dawned on her face. Visibly, she hesitated, but continued forward. Apparently, he still scared her. Marik smirked. Good. Seemed she still hadn't completly gotten over her little trip to the shadow realm.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't, little Mai. Long time no see. I heard you've been traveling abroad. What brings you he-"

She cut him off, "Look, Marik. I don't have time for niceties, especially not for scum like you. But, since you're here, I need to tell you something."

"And what would that be, my dear?" Marik drawled. Leaning forward, he put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently.

" I know that you and Malik are going out with Anzu, who for God knows what reason is going along with it." She blew a piece of hair out of her face. "And, I also know you killed someone a few days back."

Marik looked at her skeptically. "How could you possibly have figured that out?"

"I have my sources, and they can be pretty reliable. Not to mention, you were an idiot and left evidence at that kid's appartment." He was about to speak, but she held up her hand and stopped him. "Look, for once, I agree with you. The kid was a scum bag. He deserved it."

Marik Hmphed. "Continue."

"All I'm asking is for you to watch out for Anzu. I don't want her getting tangled up in this spider's web of a mess you've made." She looked over her shoulder. "Look, I can't say too much more. I need to go.. And Marik. If Anzu get's hurt because of this. I'll do much worse than send you to the shadow realm."

"Wait!" He called after her retreating form, but she didn't stop and disappeared into the night.

Marik scowled. This was an unexpected roll of the dice. He needed to talk it over with Malik. Grunting, Marik continued on his way home.

* * *

**So there you have it! What did you guys think! Pretty long huh? I honestly planned to get 2-3 more dates out of the way in this chapter, but then it was sooo long. I decided against it. And, Bakura, Ryou, and Mai made appearances! That wasn't even my plan until I outlined it. By the way, the scene between Bakura and Marik was the funest thing I've ever written :3 **

**Please let me know if i'm drawing this thing out for too long and should just finish it. I've got an ending in mind, but it's a few more chapters away than I thought. I'm not sure exactly how long it will take though.**

**So let me know! :D**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers: **

**Tevana,**

**XxX Warbler's Girl XxX, **

**PandaTeddyClaws,**

**RandomObserver,**

**R3iga1004,**

**fi13ns,**

**Numinous-Alqua,**

**ansolorior1204,**

**Dragonara,**

**and Grace0331.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**ENJOY :D**

**ONWARD!**

**-Alyssa**


	9. Lure

_**Alyssa: here we are again. Sorry it took so long! Got caught up in a couple of new obsessions.**_

_**Lelouch: Don't blame me.**_

_**Alyssa: Too late!**_

_**Lelouch: *sulking* What ever...**_

_**Alyssa: *coughs* ANYWAYS! Enjoy this next chapter. It's mainly filler, but I had a good time writing it. Also, I had more people in one scene than I ever have before, so lemme know if I did okay? Kay thanks. ALSO! Thanks for over 1000 views!**_

_**HERE YOU GO!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! If I did... I really don't have anything new to put here... Well, this is awkward.**_

_**INTEREST: Chapter 9**_

* * *

Malik unlocked the door to his appartment and stepped inside, shrugging out of his hoodie. Aside from that hiccup with the two stalkers from the restraunt, Malik thought the night had gone perfectly.

Glancing at his watch, he hoped Marik was home. Malik had cut it close. It was 9:13 P.M. Marik would've began to decay around 9:30... Thinking about it, Malik almost wished he had stayed out just a bit later. He sighed through his nose. It didn't matter anymore.

The apartment was dark- Isis would not be home for awhile yet- so Malik flipped on the lights, only to find Marik reclining on the couch, feet crossed at the ankles and hands tucked behind his head. Currently, he was picking at a small split on his lip. Malik wondered wether he had killed whoever he fought or not. After a moment, Marik looked over at him, and their eyes locked. Malik knew Marik needed to tell him something.

Malik sighed. "What happened to your lip?"

Marik gave him a look that said 'what the hell do you think happened'. "I don't really need to answer that do I?"

"No, it's just a courtesy. I forgot who I was dealing with. What I meant to ask was _who_ did you fight."

"Bakura."

Malik puffed a sigh and said, "Figures." They lapsed into silence. "What did you go see Bakura about?"

"None of your business." An almost inperceptable blush dusted his cheeks.

That was okay. Malik hadn't really been expecting an answer anyways, and he grinned. Whatever he had went to Bakura for, it embarrused him. Rolling his eyes, Marik strode over to the couch, flung Marik's legs off the couch, and plopped down. It was obvious something had happened. However, it was unlikely they would resolve it soon. Malik wanted to atleast rest his feet.

"Okay, subject change," Malik began. "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"You always want something from someone."

Marik shrugged, conceding. "Okay, fair enough." He sat up and shifted to a more comfortable position. "We need to talk about Anzu."

That grasped Malik's attention and put him on the defensive. "What about her?"

"We've got a problem."

Malik really hoped to avoid this conversation again. He assumed Marik was just going to monolougue on about how he would be the one to win Anzu. Thankfully, Marik didn't monolougue as much as he used to. Malik supressed a shudder when he thought back to Battle City though he couldn't say much considering he wasn't much better.

Gaurded, Malik asked, "What problem."

"I ran into that friend of hers. The slut girl."

Malik thought for a moment... Slut? Then it hit him. "Do you mean Mai?"

"That's the one," Marik replied.

Feeling a headache coming on, Malik pinched the bridge of his nose. Marik waited for him to speak. "What about Mai?"

"I ran into her on the way home, and she told me something... strange." Marik's eyes glazed over in thought. "I wanted to know what you make of it." Then he told her what happened during his encounter with the busty blonde. In turn, Malik told Marik about the two thugs from the restraunt.

Malik had a bad feeling about this. Not only did someone know that they had killed someone, but someone had been at the restraunt that had watched them. Malik worried about Anzu; she had done nothing. He wanted to keep her safe.

They sat in silence for a moment, Malik staring at a tiny crack near the ceiling while Marik contemplated their situation with his hands steepled over his nose. Marik finally spoke, " It seems we have a problem."

Malik nodded. "It seems so." They lapsed into silence for a moment. "Who do you think it is?"

Marik turned to him. "You said that you recognized them?"

"Yes, faintly. It could've been my imagination though. Or, maybe in passing."

"Well, then I don't think we're dealing with a proffessional hit squad, which is good. Then again, maybe I'm wrong. We haven't always ran in the politically correct circles." Marik resumed picking at his lip.

"Then who?"

"Good question." He thought for a moment. "Okay, what exactly did they look like? And, not that I'm doubting you," Marik chuckled under his breath, "but are you sure these guys were following you?"

Malik scowled at Marik. "I'm sure. Anzu noticed it first. Said they'd been watching us the enitre time." After taking a moment to recall their appearance, Malik continued, "From what I remeber, they were both blondes, strong jaw lines. Hmm, thinking about it, I'm pretty sure they were related. They sure looked like they were anyway."

"Anything else?" Marik prompted.

Malik shook his head. "Nope. That's it. At the time I wasn't really paying much attention. Wait, I think they had blue eyes though I might be wrong." Marik nodded. "Any ideas? Because I don't have a one."

"One more question." Malik raised an eyebrow. "Did Anzu know them?"

"I don't think so. She thought one of us might've though." Malik thought for a moment. When did Marik start calling Anzu by her first name. Just a few days ago, he only referred to her as 'the Mazaki girl'. What had changed? Malik decided to ask. "When did you start calling Anzu by her first name?"

Marik's eyes widened for a moment, but then he schooled his expression back to normal. "I'm... not sure I know what you're talking about."

"You've stopped calling Anzu, 'the Mazaki girl, '" Malik elaborated.

Grunting, Marik dismissed, " A mere side effect of trying to win her affection."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Of course it is."

"You don't believe me?" Marik's eyes narrowed.

"Always have a reason for everything, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what demention you've been living in, but in this one everthing that happens is because of some reason or another."

"Not my point and you know it." Malik smirked.

Marik snarled, "Wipe that look off your face. It makes you look foolish."

"Whatever you say." Malik stood up and headed down the hall. He needed sleep. After a night to process everything, they could figure out what to do about their problem.

Malik's smirk didn't fade.

* * *

The next morning, Anzu yawned, stretching out her limbs, and rolled out of bed. Her and Malik's date had been wonderful, but it had tired her out. So, she had gone to bed early.

Blinking away her grogginess, Anzu glanced at the clock. 9:27 A.M. She felt wonderful and refreshed. It had been a long, crazy week, and she was thankful for the rest.

A smile spreading on her face, she mused;her week hadn't been this crazy since those trips with Yuugi and the gang, and the Millinium items. While the danger from all the bad guys and the dangerous shadow magic had scared her, Anzu found that she actually missed those times a bit. It was exotic and exciting. Not to mention, the pharaoh. Back then, he had been a complete and utter mystery, an enigma, and in some ways, he still was. Back then, she'd had a major crush on him. She mangaged to get over it eventually, but it had taken longer than she cared to admit. Thinking about those adventures, even with all the happy memories they brought, made her a little forlorn. She really did miss it.

She shook herself from those thoughts. It didn't matter, not anymore. Anzu padded into the bathroom and jumped when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Not only did she have day-old makeup smeared all over the left side of her face, but also her hair could give the bride of Frankenstein a run for his money. She thought about Yuugi and Yami... Well, she didn't think she had what it took to make that hair style work... Not enough color, she decided. She took a quick shower, jumped out, applied a light layer of makeup, exited the bathroom, threw on some clothes, and headed down to the kitchen. She was hungry.

While Anzu was pouring a bowl of cereal, the phone rang. She grabbed it up and chirped, "Hello, this is the Mazaki residence, Anzu Mazaki speaking."

"Hey, Anzu!" Yuugi's bright voice flittered through the phone.

"Yuugi! It's good to hear from you! What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering. I mean if you're not busy or anything. I, uh, just-"

Anzu heard a crash, some shouting, and Yuugi scream. Then, Jou spoke, "Hiya, Anzu! It's been awhile. Since it's summer and all, We're going to that water park. You know the one. We went their a couple years back, right after Yuug solved the puzzle."

Yes, Anzu knew the place. The one time they went, some nut job had planted a bomb, and almost killed Yuugi, or Yami she supposed. "You mean the one where that bomber guy struck?"

A brief silence ensued. Then Jounouchi sheepishly answered, "Yeah that's the one." Clearing his throat, he elaborated, "I hear they haven't had any more problems though, and everything turned out okay the last time right. I mean, nobody got hurt. So, are you coming or what?"

"Who all's going to be there?"

Anzu heard more shouting, the sound of the phone being dropped, and Yuugi screaming again.

"Anzu, are you still there?" This time it was Yami.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

Anzu heard Jou shout in the background, "I think she was asking a question."

Yami asked, "What were you saying before I took over?"

"I was asking who all was going to be there."

"As far as we know, it's going to be Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Miho, Shizuka, Otogi, Mokuba, and I, " Yami listed off.

"Wow, you got Kaiba to let Mokuba come?" Anzu was genuinly astonished. Kaiba usually kept Mokuba within sight, which honestly was probably for the best, considering how many times Mokuba had been kidnapped. Poor kid. Being the brother of a rich CEO was tough and attracted all the wrong sorts although apparently being friends with the King of Games was just as bad all things considered.

Yami chuckled. "Yes, we too were suprised, but I suppose anything is possible." A slight pause. "Will you come?"

Anzu thought about it. She hadn't heard anything from Malik or Marik... Wait. She didn't need their permission. "Yes, "she affirmed. "Come pick me up in an hour?"

"Of course. We'll be in Jou's car."

"Can all of us _fit_ in Jou's car?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "No. That's why Honda and Miho will be following us on his motorcycle."

"That still leaves seven people to cram into a five seater car."

Yami sounded grim. "I'm told that we will somehow manage."

"Great," Anzu drawled. "I'll see you guys soon."

"See you soon," Yami agreed.

Anzu hung up, returned to the kitchen, and finished her cereal.

Racing back upstairs, Anzu rummaged through her dresser and pulled out her red bikini, waving it in the air in triumph. After retrieving an equally red beach bag, Anzu stuffed the bikini, some sun screen, her sunglasses, and a towel into the bag. Next she changed into a pair of white shorts and a red tube top. Vaguely, Anzu considered that if she didn't want so many creeps after her then she should stop wearing belly shirts, but she dismissed those thoughts. She really liked her belly shirts; they made her feel pretty. She slid into a pair of black sandals, clipped on some black hoop earrings with a matching bracelet, slung her bag over her shoulder, and went back downstairs to wait.

She glanced at the clock. The guys would be here soon; she'd managed to spend forty-five minutes upstairs.

Because she had fifteen minutes to spare, Anzu allowed herself to fall into her thoughts about Marik and Malik. They were weighing heavily upon her. Soon, very soon, all the dates would be over, and they would want her to choose. How could she choose between them? Anzu felt her anger flair up. How dare they make her choose. Those two couldn't be seperated physically for more than a few hours. No. She refused to choose. If they made her, it would be neither... Then again, she couldn't exactly be with both of them. Could she? No. It would be too weird. Too awkward. But she really did like them.. Both of them...

Her mental arguement went along those lines, circling several times, and by the fourth time through the tirade, Anzu had developed a major headache. She sighed in relief when she heard a knocking at her door. Atleast, it would get her away from those thoughts.

Anzu padded over to the door and answered it. Yuugi and the gang's smiling faces greeted her, along with a chorus of, 'Anzu's'.

Smiling, she gave a finger wave. "Hey guys!"

"Well, come on let's go! We're burning daylight here." Jou broke in, then turned, and promptly raced back to his car. Shaking their heads, Yuugi, Honda, Miho, Mokuba, and Shizuka followed him.

"Shall we?" Yami asked. then his voice dropped to just above a murmur. "I want to talk to you at some point today about your... situiation."

Anzu swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. Well, this was awkward... Yami was very wise though, she supposed. If anyone could help her, he could. Nodding, Anzu matched his volume, "I appreciate you keeping this quiet. It's a very.. er.. awkward situation."

Yami hummed his agreement and stepped out of the way so she could exit and lock up. Finally, they made their way to the car. Honda and Miho were wearing helmets and sitting on Honda's bike just behind Jou's car. Jou and Yuugi occupied the front seats while Otogi, Shizuka, and Mokuba looked back and forth between Yami and Anzu and the remaining three seats.

Suddenly, Otogi snapped his fingers. "I've got it. Two people are going to have to ride in peoples laps." To Shizuka, he said, "Since you and Anzu are the lightest, you can ride in my lap, and she can ride in Yami's."

At this, Jounouchi jumped up. "Wait just a second. I'm not letting my baby sister ride in your lap."

Shizuka looked at him with big doe eyes. "Why not?"

"Umm... because, uh, because..." He paused for a moment. "Because I think Mokuba is a little bit lighter."

Otogi raised his hands. "Woah, woah, woah. I don't know about having a boy ride in my lap."

Shizuka smiled warmly and ran a hand down Otogi's arm. "That's okay." She turned to Mokuba and stooped to eye-level. "You can ride in my lap. If that's okay?"

"Sure," Mokuba chirped.

While Jou returned to his seat in the car -apparently satisfied with the new seating arrangements- Shizuka clambered over to the far window seat and tugged Mokuba onto her lap. Begrudgingly, Otogi took the seat in the middle. And that's when Anzu's brain finally caught up with her. She would be riding in Yami's lap.

A few years ago, Anzu would've been jumping for joy. Now, it was just plain awkward.

After Yami sat down, Anzu crawled over him and sat down, careful to keep her spine straight and avoid leaning into him. No need to make an awkward moment worse.

Jou started the car and sped off. He warned them, "Hey guys, bumpy road ahead." Unfortunatly, the warning came a bit to late, and Anzu was thrown into the air. Yami wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling into the floor.

So much for avoiding awkwardness... It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

As soon as the car pulled to a stop, Anzu jumped out and on to the pavement. She refrained from kissing the ground. It wasn't that she was scared, far from it, but that had been an unbelieveably awkward ride. She sighed, supposing it could've been worse.

Yami was chuckling as he exited the vehicle, more gracefully than Anzu. Incredulous, Anzu couldn't believe he was laughing at her. He didn't think it was weird or anything. She rolled her eyes at him as the others made their ways out of the car, stretching stiff limb or , in Mokuba's case - he had opted to take a nap- yawning.

"Alright guys! What are we doing first?" Jou asked as he turned to Honda. "Hey, Honda, give me a hand with this," he said, gesturing to the cooler sitting in the trunk of his car. Together they hauled the blue cooler with a polar bear printed on the side to the ground.

Shizuka smiled at Jou and spoke in her usual soft sweet tones. "Jou , before we do anything, we need to pay our way in. Right?"

"Yeah, of course." He turned and dashed towards the entrance, waving for the others to follow him and consequently leaving Honda with the cooler. "Come on guys," he called over his shoulder.

"Hey," Honda shouted, "thanks alot!"

"Oh, Honda, Miho thinks you are so very strong," Miho chirped.

Immediatly, Honda perked up, trying to flex without seeming too obvious, and stuttered his response, "Thank you, Miho!"

Anzu shook her head, amused, and headed towards the entrance, Yami on one side and Yuugi on the other. Inwardly, Anzu laughed. They probably made for a funny picture, considering that Yuugi looked like a mini-Yami. With that thought, she couldn't contain her laughter.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked.

Stifling a giggle, she replied, "Nothing, just glad to be with my friends again. It feels like forever since we've all gone out and done something." There. Not exactly a lie. She had been glad to be with her friends again, and she supposed that was the the original source of her laughter if you wanted to get technical.

Yuugi grinned, satisfied with her answer.

Anzu looked up and saw Jou waving them over, claiming that he had saved them a spot in the half-mile line. Unfortunately, that spot was two away from the back of the line. Shaking her head again, Anzu jogged up to Jou, and the others finally joined them.

A chill passed through Anzu. She felt like someone was watching her. Surely, it was her imagination, and even if someone were watching her, it wasn't a big deal, right? She was a pretty young lady with a... well-endowed chest. It wouldn't be the first time some creep had gawked at her... Even Yuugi's grampa had done so before. Boy was that creepy... Still, the feeling refused to dissapate and left Anzu feeling tense.

Yami seemed to notice because he raised an eyebrow at her. "Is something the matter?"

"No, just a little chilly," she dismissed. Yami didn't seem to believe her but remained silent.

Anzu squinted. In the distance, she could just make out the ticket booth. At least, they were making some progress even if it didn't feel like it.

Anzu glanced around their little group. The others looked just as bored as she did. Mokuba, Yuugi, and Jounouchi were discussing stradegies for Duel Monsters. Really original. Otogi was flirting with Shizuka. Refer previous statement..

And Miho was... sitting ontop of the cooler painting her nails while Honda pulled her along with them. Anzu had to stifle a laugh at that. Sometimes she wished Miho would give the guy a break and go out with him because , really, at this point he deserved one. However, sometimes Anzu wondered if Miho was really leading Honda on or if she was just that clueless.

Yami wasn't talking to anyone though. He was just glancing around the group-like Anzu- and listening to the surrounding chatter. Every once in a while, Jou or Yuugi would ask him for an opinion or advice, and he would give his input. But, aside from that, he kept to himself.

Luckily, the rest of their time in line passed rather quickly, so they bought tickets and found themselves settling their bags by a shady picnic table.

"So what does everyone wanna do?" Jou asked.

"Miho wants to lie in the sun by the wave pool," Miho said, her lip pouting out, "but she has no one to help her put on sun screen."

As expected, Honda jumped up and offered his assistance. See! That was what Anzu was talking about. The purple-haired girl always did that to Honda, and then she would go off and fawn over Ryou. It didn't seem fair to Honda, but Anzu wasn't about to voice her opinion because, honestly, Miho would play oblivious- or actually just be oblivious- and Honda would most likely defend her. It was ridiculous at this point.

Miho sashayed towards the wave pool and glanced over her shoulder, waving for Honda to follow. Just like she wanted, he jumped up and scrambled after her.

After Anzu lost sight of them in the throngs of people, she turned back to the group. Jou spoke up, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to try out those awesome water slides."

Yuugi, Otogi, and Yami said they'd be willing to go with him, but Shizuka declined. "Sorry, big brother, but those slides are way to big. And I know it's silly, but I'm a little scared."

"It's okay, Sis. No big deal. You and Anzu can stay here right?" Jou grinned at her.

"Yeah, that's fine. Water slides aren't really my thing anyways, " Anzu explained.

Mokuba also declined to join them. "I'm with these two."

"Alright." Jou nodded and headed towards a long snake-like slide that sat in the middle of the park, and the others followed him, leaving Anzu, Shizuka, and Mokuba to themselves.

Mokuba spoke first, "So, what _are_ we going to do?"

Anzu glanced over at her beach back. "First things first, I need to change into my swim suit." That drew a chuckle out of the young Kaiba.

Anzu snatched up her bag, wandered over to the bath house, changed into her swimsuit, and returned.

When she got back, Mokuba and Shizuka chatted animatedly. Shizuka looked cute in her green two piece swimsuit. The swim suit had white flowers printed on it, and she wore matching shoes. Today, she had her hair pulled into a high ponytail. Mokuba always looked adorible. His swimtrunks were yellow and blue and fell just below his knees. His wild mane of black hair glinted in the sun. They grinned when they noticed her.

"Okay, so. What first?" Anzu questioned.

"How about we go check out the diving board. I heard they have a high dive," Shizuka offered.

"Wait," Mokuba began, perplexed, " you're afraid of water slides, but not the high dive?"

Sheepishly, Shizuka rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, actually, I'm not afraid. I just wanted a little space from Otogi. He's really sweet, and I like him alot. But, I never get any breathing room."

Anzu nodded. She could understand that. She smiled at her. "Come on, let's check out that diving board."

* * *

About two hours later, Mokuba and Shizuka had decided to try out the wave pool. However, Anzu declined, instead opting to grab a quick snack. She promised to meet up with them later.

On her way to the snack stand, that chill from earlier returned full force. So, she picked up the pace. She checked over her shoulder but didn't see anyone. When she turned back around, she ran smack into someone and fell flat on her behind, giving an 'Oofph'. Apologizing, she stood up and found herself face to face with Yami.

"Oh, hey. Sorry about that," Anzu apologized.

Yami waved her off. "It is not a big deal." He paused for a moment. "Care to float down this... Lazy River with me? It will give us a chance to talk."

"Uh, sure. Why not." She followed him down to the aforementioned Lazy River and grabbed an innertube from a less-than-enthusiastic employee.

After a moment of floating down the stream in comfortable silence, Yami spoke, "I have heard... rumors surrounding you and the Ishtars. I merely wish to know the truth."

She laughed awkwardly. "Well, I suppose that would depend on the rumors... And by the way, where would _you_ hear rumors from? You're always with Yuugi."

Yami shrugged and grinned goodnaturedly. "I have my ways. But don't avoid the subject. Start where we left off."

Anzu sighed but obliged, telling almost- emphasis on almost- everything that had happened. If she left out too much, he would know anyways. He was really good about knowing when she was lying. When she lied, he gave her this stern look, the same one most dads had.

After her explanation, he remained silent for a while, contemplating and considering. "Then... The rumors are mostly true, " Yami said, more to himself than Anzu.

"I guess so. Though, I haven't heard anything about these rumors. And please, could you not mention any of this to Jounouchi, or Honda... Or Yuugi. I know that's asking alot, but I don't know how any of this is going to work out. And, Jou freaks out about anything having to do with Marik. Remeber what happened when they moved back to Domino?"

Yami nodded grimly, and Anzu supressed a shudder. That had not been one of Jou's best moments..

"I... thank you for telling me, Anzu, and I will respect your wish for privacy," Yami assured her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as they returned their tubes and ascended the stairs.

She started to go grab that snack she wanted earlier, but Yami caught her wrist. "Anzu, wait. One more thing. Please be careful. I would say this no matter who you were dating. But with the Ishtars that goes double."

Anzu nodded and turned, only to find herself face to face with Jounouchi. He looked at her wide-eyed and bellowed, " You're dating who?!"

* * *

**To be continued..**

_**So, there you go! Another chapter out of the way I was going to make this one longer and have one of Marik's dates in it... But it was getting pretty long... Plus, I am really tired right now, and it's been awhile since I've posted- my apologies- so I thought I'd give you guys what I had for now. Next chapter will have a couple of the dates. I hope a couple anyways. It might only have one... I've been really bad about getting through those.**_

_**That said, question. Do you guys have any romantic date things you'd like to see? Because I'm open to suggestions. **_

_**Also. Is this story still any good? I don't want to be boring any of you guys, so if I am, let me know. And I'll find a way to step it up.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**NOTE: If any of you guys like my story and want something funny/random or watch alot of those cooking shows, check out my Yu-gi-oh! parody of Chopped. :) Thanks **_

_**Lelouch: Wow, that was a shameless plug..**_

_**Alyssa: Shut up. I was just letting them know... In case they actually like my stuff. By the way, special thanks to Grace0331. You are one of the coolest people ever! **_

_**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers: **_

_**Tevana,**_

_**XxX Warbler's Girl XxX, **_

_**PandaTeddyClaws,**_

_**RandomObserver,**_

_**R3iga1004,**_

_**fi13ns,**_

_**Numinous-Alqua,**_

_**ansolorior1204,**_

_**Dragonara,**_

_**Grace0331,**_

_**and HermioneSakuraGardner07.**_

_**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**_

_**ONWARD!**_

_**-Alyssa**_


	10. Temptation

**A/N: Hey! Guess who's back! ME! And, with a new chapter before a month passed. How crazy is that? Also, we finally reached double digit chapters! :D Anywho, I won't keep you guys long. I'll do all my talking in my post-chapter notes.**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! If I did, I would've cast Liam Neeson and Chris Hemsworth somewhere in there.**

**Interest: Chapter 10**

* * *

Anzu sighed, tossing her keys and beach bag down next to the door. _That could've gone better. _She mused, exasperated. Then again, she supposed, it could've gone worse. If there was one thing Anzu knew, it was that things could always be worse, and they could always be better.

Thankfully, Jou hadn't reacted as violently to the news as she feared he would. As soon as he had found out, Anzu dragged him and Yami back into the Lazy River, so she could explain everything to Jou. Of course, he had been angry and perhaps a little hurt that she hadn't told him, but otherwise, he had taken it better than expected. However, just before they had finished their round, Anzu had threatened Jou with violence, swearing him to silence. She may have been petite, but she was a dancer and could throw a punch when it was required. In other words, he had promised to keep it to himself.

Rolling her shoulders, Anzu hurried upstairs and jumped in the shower to wash the chlorine out of her hair. As she stepped out, she heard the phone ring and wrapped a towel around herself so she could answer it.

"Hello?" she asked, holding the phone in one hand, and keeping the towel from falling with the other.

"Anzu, it's Marik."

"Hey, Marik," Anzu chirped. "What's up?"

" I know it's a bit late, but I was wondering if you'd care to go on our next date?"

Anzu glanced at the clock. It was ten till seven. Seeing as she didn't have anything really planned, she accepted.

"Perfect," Marik purred. "I'll pick you up soon."

"See you then," she murmured, trailing off.

Smiling to herself, Anzu settled the phone back in its cradle.

* * *

Biting her lip, Anzu cautiously applied a thin layer of ice blue eyeliner to her bottom lid. Two weeks had passed since that day at the water park, and Anzu was preparing for her seventh date with Malik.

During the past weeks, Anzu had never felt so loved, so wanted, in her entire life. It seemed like they were constantly trying to one up each other with the course their dates took. Anzu was sure that she had been on every kind of date imaginable and frankly found it suprising they were able to come up with new ideas. She had done everything from a sky scraper picnic date to dancing in the rain- two particularly favorite dates. Not to mention, she was able to get Marik out of summer school...

Unfortunately, she was still no closer to deciding who to choose.

Anzu was in quite the pickle - at risk of sounding cliché. As strange as it was to admit, she had fallen in love with both of them. When she thought of choosing between them, her heart clenched painfully, and she had to sit down. Malik was sweet, kind, considerate, though not without a darkside, a willingness to fight for her. On the other hand, Marik was fiery, passionate, dark. When they kissed, Marik ignited a flame inside her that threatened to burn her alive, and as furious as she had been when he did it, Marik had killed for her (she knew Malik had taken part also and was willing to do it again, but Marik had been the one to strike the killing blow). She loved them both. But, for different reasons.

Anzu unceremoniously plopped down on the side of the bathtub and buried her face in her hands. She wasn't getting anywhere although she did have a headache now. Shaking away those confusing thoughts, Anzu stood. She still had time to decide; she had a few more dates with both of them. Though in her heart, Anzu knew that all the time in the world would not be enough.

This was not the time to think of it regardless, considering she needed to get dressed; Malik would be there to pick her up shortly.

Finished with her makeup- blue eyeliner, mascara, and tan lipgloss- Anzu returned to her room. She retrieved a pair of jeans and a brown sweater because Malik had told her to dress warmly. Many dates ago, she had stopped asking what they were going to do. Even if it was as simple as a movie date, they would refuse to tell her until they had arrived at their destination.

After putting the outfit on, she stepped into a pair of tan boots and stuffed a couple of twenties into her pocket. They also refused to let her pay, but she still tried to get around that. Finally, she decided to go down stairs and wait for Malik to arrive.

She didn't have to wait because when she reached the bottom Malik was already knocking. When she realized she was already smiling, Anzu brought her fingers to her lips. She found herself smiling far more than usual- a feat in and of itself- when either Malik or Marik were around. Practically giddy, she padded over to the door.

As soon as she opened the door, Malik stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Her breath hitched, and he dipped her down, slanting his lips across hers. Lips moving passionately, she tangled her fingers in his hair, loving the feel of the soft flaxen locks. He tightened his arms around her waist and delved his tongue into her mouth. All she could do was mewl.

Smirking, he pulled back, and she gazed into his lavender eyes. She mused. They seemed to practically shine.

Stepping back, he righted her and extended a hand. "Shall we?" he offered.

Grinning, she took his hand, threading her fingers through his and replied, "We shall."

Both of them laughed as they exited Anzu's house and bounded over to Malik's motorcycle. Anzu climbed on behind Malik, after accepting the helmet he offered, wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his back, revelling in the feel of it.

The engine roared to life, and the couple sped off.

* * *

As he pulled into a cement parking lot filled with cars, Malik was also revelling in the feeling of Anzu pressed against his back. Malik had been making every effort to win the blue-eyed brunettes heart. And, in some ways, he knew he had suceeded. However, he knew that Marik had also taken part of her heart.

It hurt him to know that, but there was nothing he could do about it. He would keep trying. If she denied him or - Ra forbid- chose Marik instead, he would keep trying. For the rest of his life if he had to.

Cutting the engine, Malik felt a tinge of disappointment when Anzu clambered off the bike.

"We're here already?" she asked as he put down the kickstand on his bike then stood.

"I'm sorry," he began in mock apology," were you expecting a longer drive?"

"You know it's not fair to answer a question with a question, even if you're being sarcastic," she tossed back, blushing lightly.

Grinning, Malik tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and grabbed her hand. "To answer your previous question. Yes, we are here." Anzu smiled, and his heart stuttered. Lately, her smiles had caused similar reactions. It was strange to say the least. Not unwelcome, mind you, but strange...

"Where is here?" she spoke again as they began walking, leaning into his side.

"Here is the ice skating rink." It didn't pass his notice the way her eyes brightened at the prospect.

"I haven't been ice skating in years," she chirped. They walked in silence for a moment when she suddenly halted. Tapping his shoulder, she sped off, shouting, "Last one there is a rotten egg."

Malik shook his head at her antics but sprinted after her. She was a child at heart in every since of the world. Her air of innocence added to that. Soon enough, he reached the entrance only minutely winded. Anzu grinned triumphantly, placing her hands on her hips. Raising his hands in surrender, he conceded, "You win... This time." He paused for a moment. "Don't think I'll go easy on you next time," he added.

"Please," she scoffed," like you were going easy on me."

He shrugged his shoulders, not denying what she said, but not confirming it either. Smirking, she wiggled her eyebrows at him as if to say, 'I totally won.'

"Come on," he finally spoke. Malik gestured towards the door. "Let's go."

She nodded as he opened the door for her and entered. Malik followed her inside. When her eyes flitted around the room in splendor, Malik found himself smiling again. Her eyes held that gleam, that sparkle if you will. She was beautiful. Although he had said it- thought it- before, he was finally realizing it to the fullest extent.

After paying for two tickets and retrieving their skates, Malik and Anzu were laced up and ready to go. As they waddled over to the rink, Malik held onto Anzu's arm, willing himself not to fall. Standing on the threshold, the Egyptian teen eyed the ice warily. He was out of his element, but he'd heard that it was fun.

Anzu smiled at him. "Something the matter?"

"No, I- it's just, I've never _been_ ice skating before."

Anzu nodded thoughtfully. "Is that all? Come on. I promise we'll have fun." She grabbed his wrist and eased him out onto the ice. It was a weird feeling to say the least. In order to keep from falling, Malik had to cling to Anzu's arm... and the rink's wall.

Plus, it was cold. Malik hated the cold. However, all things considered, he was having a good time.

After an hour or so- Malik didn't didn't have a watch- Anzu led him back over to the benches where they laced up their skates. Malik sat down and unlaced his skates, rubbing at his aching ankles.

"You were right," Malik told Anzu. "That was fun."

She smiled at him, "Glad to hear it. I'm just ha- Bakura?" She turned to the white-haired yami, who had, indeed, sought them out.. Apparently. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I just happened to be in the area. Then I saw you two-" he nodded to them,"- and wondered how things were getting on. I mean, whose winning?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anzu asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Malik's heart stuttered and not in the good way. He knew Marik had told Bakura about.. everything, but they were past that. It wasn't technically even a bet anymore. Bakura could ruin everything. Everything both of them had worked for if he told Anzu now. She would take it the wrong way; she wouldn't understand and assume the worst. Nervously, Malik chewed on the corner of his thumb.

Malik glared at Bakura when he, Bakura, burst into laughter.

"You mean they didn't tell you?" Bakura asked incredulously.

"Tell me what?" She turned to Malik. "What's he talking about."

"No, I suppose they wouldn't tell _you_," Bakura mused. Malik distinctly felt the urge to punch that smug look off his face.. So, he did. Bakura stumbled back, wiping the blood away from under his nose. "What the hell was that?" he hissed.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing of, _Bakura_," Malik scolded, drawing out the other boy's name.

"Things I know nothing of?" Bakura scoffed. "I know everything. More than her," he nodded to Anzu." Anyways, what have you told? How did you explain your sudden fascination in her?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Anzu demanded, eyes flashing angrily. Turning to Malik, she questioned, "Malik, what the hell is he talking about?"

"It's nothing." Malik growled as Bakura howled in laughter again.

"Malik, how foolish do you believe her to be?" Bakura inquired. To Anzu, he explained, "What your 'boyfriend' -or boyfriends, I suppose, if you include Marik- failed to mention is why you suddenly captured their undying attention. Hasn't it crossed your mind? The question of why?"

"I.." Anzu trailed off, sounding unsure.

"Well, allow me to fill you in," Bakura offered. " You see on that first day of summer school Malik and Marik made a little bet concerning yourself. Now," he raised his hands in surrender, "I'm not sure of all the gritty little details, though I do know that in order to win they had to get you to pick between them."

"And I... I fell for it.." Anzu's eyes watered, and Malik felt his heart clench. He damned Bakura to the Nether World, and he damned himself. Malik knew he should've told her; it was a thousand times worse coming from someone like Bakura.

Malik reached out and layed a hand on her arm, "Anzu, I-"

"Is it true?" she cut him off, her tone biting, as if she had already decided.

Malik dropped his head. "Yes." He wouldn't lie. That would only make it worse. Plus, he found he didn't want to lie to Anzu. She deserved the truth. Malik didn't deserve her. Now, perhaps he didn't have her.

When she didn't answer, he raised his eyes to her face. She'd closed her eyes, and tears trickled down her cheeks. "Anzu, I'm .. We should've- I should've told you, but you don't understand. We-" She cut him off by raising a hand.

"No," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "Just don't." Shrugging his hand off, she set her shoulders back and, head held high, strode outside.

Malik ran after her, leaving a cackling Bakura in his wake. When he caught up to her, he called, "Where are you going?"

"Home," was her terse answer.

"At least let me drive you."

"No." She walked over to a payphone. Before she shut the door to the phone booth, she turned to him. "Tell Marik it's over. Between _all _of us." She smiled sadly. "I-," she shook her head," Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

Malik watched as she picked up the phone and spoke to someone. When she emerged, she walked over to the street and sat on the curb. Malik didn't go sit by her. He'd been a fool. They'd both been fools.

Right now, Malik loathed Bakura with all his being. Marik too for starting the bet. However, he knew his hate was misdirected. While Bakura had been the one to inform Anzu of the bet and Marik the one to make the bet, Malik had been the one to accept. It was on him. He had plenty of people to blame. But if he was honest, he was just as guilty as they were of the crime. The crime of breaking Anzu's heart.

Fists clenching, Malik climbed on his motercycle and glanced over at Anzu. She sniffled as she got in Jounouchi's car. Malik winced; he was recieving quite the glare from the Blonde teen, and he deserved it.

Malik sped off, trying to ignore the pain in his heart.

* * *

"Yes, I'm fine," Anzu shouted over her shoulder to Jou, practically tackling her door in her urgency to get in.

She was not fine.

She had been played. Admittedly, she had wondered why they were so interested in her at the begining, but stupidly, she had dismissed it.

Why? Why hadn't she realized? Malik.. It would make a little sense if it was just him , but Marik had "Liked" her too. She scoffed. She should've known. Marik didn't like anyone; it wasn't his thing. Before that first day of summer school, Marik had never paid her an inkling of attention, except maybe to make fun of her. Then he suddenly flirted with her?

How could she be so stupid?

Anzu hurried into her living room and flung herself down on her couch. She hadn't cried yet, except those first few tears when he first told her. Now that she was alone, she let loose. Grabbing a pillow, she gave a cry of anguish as she soaked the soft material.

She was a friendly person. It was in her nature to let people in. To trust them. This time, she wished she hadn't. It.. It hurt. Her heart felt as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to it and then dumped the broken shards into the fireplace.

Through her heartbroken stupor, Anzu registered the phone ringing, but she ignored it. She assumed it was Marik, and that Malik had just delivered the news. Right now, she didn't want to talk to him, to either of them.

After several more rings, the answering machine activated, and none other than Mai Kujaku filtered through, "_Anzu? Anzu are you there? You've gotta pick up, hun! Come on. It's.. Look. I warned Marik - " _At his name, Anzu burst into tears again, "_ about taking care of you, but he didn't listen. Not really. Someone's after them, The Ishtars, for what they did, and you got tangled in the web. Get up, run, call someone. They're coming for **you."** _

Anzu looked up fearfully, but didn't move. The silence ensuing was overpowering, stifling, as if movement would cause something to break. When it finally registered, she jumped up, wiping the remaining tears off her face. If what Mai said was true... then.. She was in big trouble.

Heart pounding, she hurried over to the phone and snatched it up. Who to call...

It was too late. Someone suddenly kicked her door in, breaking it off its hinges. Anzu screamed as two men in black masks stormed in, carrying baseball bats. Anzu clutched the phone to her chest, frozen with fear and sizing them up.

She growled in frustration because she had no idea who they were. When one of them lunged for her, she shrieked and jumped back, sucessfully avoiding him. She took off running, towards the kitchen, knocking a vase and several chairs down to try and deter them.

Once in the kitchen, she pulled a butcher's knife out of one of the drawers and waved it threateningly at them. One of them smirked and swung his bat at her. He hit the knife out of her hand, sending a shot of pain up her arm, and she screamed for help. They stepped towards her, and she backed up around her kitchen table. Thinking quickly, she threw a chair at them and, while they were distracted, darted around them straight for the front door.

_I can do this, _she thought pushing her legs harder. She was almost there. And luckily, she wouldn't even have to open the door, seeing as they broke it off. Again, she screamed when one of them grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall on the floor, though she caught herself on her hands, whimpering at the pain it caused her hurt arm.

Looking back, she saw the other thug creeping towards her. She had to do something. Grabbing a piece of wood from the broken door, she slammed it onto the hand gripping her ankle. With a howl of pain, the thug released her, and she scrambled to her feet. Just as she turned to go outside, her stomach sank as a third creep blocked her path. Turning, she stumbled upstairs and bolted into her bathroom, locking herself inside.

Hoping to keep them out for a little longer, Anzu sat infront of the door, her legs braced against the side of the bath tub. Somehow, she had managed to keep a hold on the phone for that entire time. There was no escape. So, the least she could do was get someone to help, to let them know what was happening.

Quickly, she dialed Malik and Marik's -forgetting that she was mad at them. On the third ring, Malik picked up.

_"Hello?" _Malik asked.

"Malik, help me! I, oh God-" She screamed when she felt them throwing themselves against the door.

"_Anzu! What's going on?_"

"Someone- these three guys.. they broke into my house, attacked me. Malik help I think their going to ki-" She screamed again as the door finally gave under the strain. To avoid the dust and splinters, she covered her eyes. Coughing, she scrambled forward on hands and knees, trying to get away.

She cried out when one of them grabbed her shoulders and slammed her head agains the floor. Desperate, she clawed at his face, managing to draw blood. He slammed her head against the floor again. And she was blacking out.

_"Anzu! Anzu, are you alright? ANZU!" _she heard Malik screaming from the reciever.

"Help.." she wheezed out weakly.

Then she was out.

* * *

**_To Be_ _Continued? _**

* * *

**A/N: Well, not really sure how I feel about this chapter... It was really short, but when I sat down to write it, nothing would come out! Originally, I planned to write out all dates, but to be honest, I've never been on a single one and wasn't really sure how to go about it. Plus, I'm trying to get closer to the end of this story, which we are. I'm thinking five more chapters at the most. **

**Anywho, what'd yall think? Was it okay? I didn't get much feedback on the last chapter, but I wasn't expecting to, considering it was filler. **

**Thanks to HermioneSakuraGardner07 for beta-ing!**

**Another thanks to my reviewers:**

_**Tevana,**_

_**XxX Warbler's Girl XxX, **_

_**PandaTeddyClaws,**_

_**RandomObserver,**_

_**R3iga1004,**_

_**fi13ns,**_

_**Numinous-Alqua,**_

_**ansolorior1204,**_

_**Dragonara,**_

_**Grace0331,**_

_**and HermioneSakuraGardner07.**_

_**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**_

_**ONWARD!**_

_**-Alyssa**_


	11. Pull

**A/N: Okay, so I'm back. I apologize for the long delay, and on such a mean cliff hanger too... I'll try better next time. Anywho, here's an extra long chapter just for you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! If I did, I probably would've ended up inserting myself at some point, resulting in a terrible MarySue, just so I could pair myself with any of the sexy men of that show.**

**Interest: Chapter 11**

* * *

In his room, Marik sat, knees drawn up with his arms resting atop them, venting -sulking- about Anzu's reaction to finding out about the bet. Bakura, the fool, had informed Anzu purely because of the entertainment value. Or so, he had said. However, Marik had no reason to doubt his words as they were more plausible than the idea that the ancient Thief King posessed a sense of honor for the girl's dignity.

Begrudgingly, Marik admitted that the whole facade was likely to have come crashing down on their heads regardless. However, the situation would've gone much smoother had Bakura not been the one to ouste them. Anzu would have lashed out, but the relationship could've been salveged. Now, though... Marik knew their chances were slim to none. And that angered him, leading to an escalation of his venting- sulking.

All of a sudden, Marik heard his pitiful light half screaming Anzu's name. Had he been foolish enough to try and call her? Surely, he wasn't crying. Marik scowled, lips drawn in a tight line. He had no patience today for Malik's foolishness. He supposed he'd better make sure that wasn't the case. Therefore, he stood, stretching to rid his limbs of their stiffness, and made his way to the door, subconsciously picking up his pace when Malik's cries increased in urgency.

"What. The hell. Happened," Marik hissed, storming out of the hallway to where Malik stood screaming into the phone.

Face noticably pale, Malik allowed the phone to slide from his grasp, not even flinching at the clamor it made when it landed on the kitchen floor. He kept his gaze straight ahead, either not noticing or caring about the expectant look Marik fixed on him. Suddenly, he snapped out of whatever trance he was in for his breathing grew labored. He looked panicked. Shaking his head, Malik turned towards the living room and tensed to bolt. However, Marik prevented his flight by grasping his right biscep.

"I do not _want_ to repeat myself," Marik warned, but when he realized Malik had no intention of replying, he continued, "What happened, and why do you look as though you've seen a ghost." Marik furrowed his brow and mocked, "Shadi isn't skulking around here somewhere is he?"

At that, Malik glared at him. Well, at least something had gotten through. Marik smirked at him.

Finally, Malik released a shuttering sigh. "Anzu called.." He trailed off. Marik inclined his head, urging him to elaborate. "Some men... Broke into her house. Hurt her. I don't know. Maybe they took her."

Although he would later deny it, cold fear gathered in Marik's gut. However, that fear swelled to unbridled fury and a need to know more. "Why?"

"How should I know.." They lapsed into silence, and then , as if he suddenly remebered what he was trying to do, Malik yanked out of Marik's grip and strode towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Marik asked, falling into step behind his other half.

"To find out what the hell happened and get Anzu back."

"I'm coming too," Marik affirmed, noticing Malik's steps falter slightly. "Whether you like it or not, you know my help is needed. Besides this isn't about you or me.. Not anymore. It's about Anzu. We need to get her back."

"Why should you care?" Malik snorted, pushing the door open and rushing down the hall to the stairs, most likely assuming it would be quicker than taking the elevator.

Remembering his question, Marik frowned. Why did he care? The girl was only a means to an end, right? Another victory. The reward of his latest conquest. It disturbed him to realize that his reaction was far stronger than it should've been if those were the truth. So, why did he care? Schooling his features, Marik answered in a monotone voice, "Simple, I do not intend to lose due to a technicallity."

Malik hissed, "Do you not realize that this _bet_ is over? That _bet_ is the reason Anzu is in this mess. I don't know what they want with her, but I'd stake my soul on the idea that it has to do with us."

"Like you have a soul," Marik grunted, rounding another flight of stairs.

"Not the time, Marik."

Marik didn't answer, and for the rest of their trip down to the lobby, they remained silent, only the sounds of hurried steps hitting carpeted cement reaching their ears. Marik followed Malik to the parking garage and after hesitating for only a moment hopped on the bike behind Malik although he sat as far away as possible. The ride to Anzu's was a blur, tainted by the multitude of thoughts, questions, passing through his head, not focusing enough on each one to actually figure anything out.

Not bothering to care about trivial things such as their own safety, Malik skidded to a stop in Anzu's drive, and Marik jumped off the bike as if it had burned him. Malik began to speak. However, it died in his throat, causing Marik to turn in the direction of Malik's gaze. What he saw caused a surge of panic before he squelshed it and put on a mask of determination.

Smashed to pieces, Anzu's door lay on her floor.

When Marik glanced over at him, Malik also wore an expression of grim determination. Without speaking, they moved in unison past the remains of the door, noting that someone ripped it from its hinges. Once inside, they spent the next twenty minutes pouring over every inch of the house in search of further signs of struggle.

They weren't dissapointed. The warpath -so to speak- split in two directions: upstairs and towards the kitchen. While Malik had searched upstairs, Marik had searched downstairs.

Splintered wood, broken glass, several pieces of furniture, and even a little blood littered the way to the kitchen. However, the kitchen itself was in relatively good shape, aside from an open drawer, a few chairs pushed out of place... and a knife that sat on the cool kitchen tiles. Marik had drawn the conclusion that Anzu had tried to defend herself when they broke in and ran to the kitchen. In the end, however, they must've overpowered her, so she had made a run for it. It seemed a safe assumption.

Deciding to see what upstairs had to offer in way of information, Marik exited the kitchen and climbed the steps.

Upstairs, it seemed, boasted considerably less debris. However, Marik managed to follow a trail leading to the bathroom. Inside, he found Malik slumped to his knees and staring at a rather large puddle of blood with a trail leading away as though someone had been dragged. Marik clenched his hands at his sides, fingers turning white from the grip.

Whoever had done this would pay. Marik could be rather creative when he wanted to, and vindictive was an understatement. He looked forward to turning his attention to the fools that kidnapped Anzu.

"Is there anything else up here?" Marik asked his light half, neither turning their eyes from the cooling crimson pool.

From the corner of his eye, Marik saw Malik shake his head. "No. Nothing." They lapsed into a tense silence. " Was there anything downstairs to let us know who did this?"

"No, not particularly. There are signs of a struggle, debris... The entry way took the worst damage.. Everything else is just a little out of place," Marik dismissed as Malik gave a terse nod.

"What now?" Malik asked, finally turning to Marik.

"What else, we find her."

"How?" Malik demanded, raising his voice. "How are we going to find her? We have nothing to go on! We don't know who took her, or why they took her." Malik through his arm out in a sweeping gesture. "For Ra's sake, it could've just been a random thing!"

Marik shook his head. Cold as ice, he bit out, "No. It was not just a random thing and you know it. It seems that little Mai's concern was just indeed, seeing as she predicted something like this could happen."

"That's it," Malik exclaimed, rising to his feet. "Mai, she obviously knows more than we do." Marik scowled at that. "Oh, don't look at me like that. She knows _something_ in the least. We have to atleast try."

"I don't like this."

"What other choice do we have?" Malik reminded.

Marik sighed and crossed his arms. Turning from the pool of blood, he tossed over his shoulder, "Come, soon the police will be here, and we cannot afford any delays. We will find dearest Mai and see what -if anything- she knows."

Malik nodded, determined, falling in step behind Marik. Meanwhile, Marik cast one more glance over the room, hoping to find something that would lead them to Anzu without all this unecessary leg work. However, nothing new was there. Nothing that would help him in the least.

Together, they exited Anzu's house and climbed on Malik motorcycle.

* * *

It was dark. And it hurt. No, not it. She hurt all over. Currently, she was laying on her side. The room she was in smelled like dust and cleaning supplies as though someone had begun to clean the room but decided against it at the last second.

Anzu groaned as she rolled onto her back, pain washing over her back and limbs. Soon, she realized that the main brunt of the pain centered on the top right portion of her forehead, but she could tell that her arms and legs were covered in bruises. She felt stiff all over as if she slept in a crooked position.

What had happened? She was at home and... Two guys broke down her door. They had attacked her, so she'd ran upstairs and hid in the bathroom. While they tried to break down the door, she had called .. Malik.

Thinking of him sent a stab of a different sort of pain to her gut. Not quite regret because Anzu refused to regret the time she spent with them, but something akin to it. Disappointment? Perhaps. That sounded closer, regardless.

Anzu decided it didn't matter anyways because at the moment she needed to find a way out of there.

Despite her situation, an ironic smile graced her lips. She hadn't been kidnapped since the days when her and Yuugi's - Yami's in actuality- gang went on those adventures with the Millinium Items and spirits. She found it slightly disturbing that being kidnapped caused a wave of nostalgia to wash over her. It seemed a little too morbid and macabre. Shaking herself of those thoughts, Anzu assessed her situation in order to formulate a way out.

As previously stated, it was dark. However, slowly, Anzu's eyes were adjusting to the lack of lighting, and she made out that they'd placed her in a small, square room, devoid of windows and containing only a bed in way of furnishings.

After rolling onto her stomach with a small grunt of pain, Anzu braced her arms on the ground and pushed herself onto her feet. She felt like a newborn horse on her feet and dizzyness washed over her. In order to steady herself, Anzu gripped her arm to the point of pain and stumbled to the bed, falling face first onto the scratchy, washed out excuse of a blanket that covered it. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but if the dried blood and stiffness was anything to go by, it had been awhile.

Anzu sat up, barely managing to squelsh the nausa that threatened to show her yesterdays lunch, and, after a few deep breaths, stood. Because she still couldn't see that well, she felt along the wall for cracks or crevices- for a way out. Finally, her fingers stumbled upon the door -locked of course.

Since she had no way out, all that Anzu could do was wait. Defeated, she crept to the far corner and slumped against the wall, drawing her knees to her chest. The bleak reality of her situation beared down on her, and she felt tears welling in her eyes. Adamantly, she refused to allow them to spill over. However, a few streaked down her cheeks regardless. Why her? Why did these things always happen to her?

She stayed like that for quite some time before the sound of the door opening startled her. Raising her arm to block out the light - now streaming in through the open door- Anzu made out the silhouette of a girl.

She jumped again when the aforementioned silhouette laughed. Definantly a girl. Young from the sounds of it. The laugh rang out light and airy, almost carefree.

"You could've turned on the lights you know," the young girl informed her. From her slight accent, Anzu could tell she wasn't Japanese. However, she found she couldn't place the kind of accent the girl had.

Clearing her throat a few times, Anzu croaked, "I've had a bit more on my mind than lighting."

The silhouette tsked at her, and light flooded the room. "There that's better."

"Who are you?" Anzu asked, rubbing at her eyes. Blearily, she made out a white form with a dish of frizzy red hair.

"I am Alana, and you are Anzu Mazaki. You've caused quite a stir within my family," she admonished gently, ice blue eyes sparkling.

Anzu ran a hand through her tousled hair, hissing when her hand brushed her head wound. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything."

"Ahh, true," Alana admitted, "but you are guilty by association. Furthermore, to be fair, _you_ were the root cause of this problem."

Guilty by association? "What... I- I don't understand."

"No, I imagine you wouldn't.." She trailed off. At that moment, Anzu noticed that the girl was holding a tray. Noticing her stair, Alana clarified, "Although the others might not care what happens to you, " her voice softened, "I simply cannot allow someone to lay injured and alone when there is something I can do."

Anzu tensed up as the girl, closing the distance between them, kneeled next to her and settled the tray on the ground. Now, Anzu could see what was on it: bandages, scissors, disinfectant wipes, gauze, and medical tape.

Picking up a disinfectant wipe, Alana continued, "Now, this will sting a bit, but it has to be done."

Anzu didn't know why, but she felt inclined to trust this young girl. She couldn't explain it because there simply _was_ no explanation. Biting her lip, Anzu nodded for her to continue.

A mask of determination took over the girls features as she swabbed at the wound on Anzu's head- it was the worst- gently. Anzu bit back a hiss of pain because she knew that it would be better in the end. After disinfecting it, Alana picked up the gauze and wrapped her head. Next, she gave Anzu an appraising glance, frowning.

"What else hurts? Besides the bruising, I mean. There's nothing I can do about that."

"Er," Anzu began, trying to think- it was hard to narrow down the scope of pain- "My hand... they hit it with a bat when they.. Yeah.."

Alana nodded. "May I?" she murmured.

"Yeah..."

She took Anzu's hand and gently lifted it to eye-level, probing the injury with her tiny fingers. Meanwhile, Anzu took the time to appraise the wound as well. Purple and green blotches wrapped around the entire hand, and several of her nails were broken and bloodied. Seemingly at seeing the wound, pain flared within the hand, making her wonder why she hadn't noticed it earlier. Anzu closed her eyes to shut it out.

When Alana gave a hum of decision, Anzu reopened her eyes. Alana, apparently satisfied with her inspection, turned her gaze onto Anzu's face. "Well, it's not _too_ bad. All things considered. But..." She trailed off, running her fingers obsessively through her uncontrollible red locks.

"But," Anzu reiterated, advidly hanging onto every word the girl spoke.

"But, I'm fairly certain one of you fingers is broken, and your wrist might be fractured."

Anzu swallowed thickly, glancing at her hand. When she spoke again, it came out barely above a whisper. "What do we do?"

Alana sighed heavily. "Now, comes the hard part. I need to re-set the finger, so it heals properly. But, it's going to hurt... Alot." Nervously, the girl brought a hand to her mouth and chewed the edge of her thumb, waiting for Anzu's reaction.

Brow furrowed, Anzu took a moment to think things out. Although she'd never broken any bones- a miricle considering she'd particpated in dance and gymnastics for years- she knew that you had to set broken bones. However, usually doctors set them. This was a little girl! How did she know so much about medical procedures? Anzu asked.

In response, the girl gave a light chuckle, eyes gleaming. "I- my brothers, they are always getting into trouble and getting hurt. Over the years, I learned to patch them up."

"But how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

A bit older than Anzu thought, but that was still pretty young. Curiousity sated, Anzu gestured for her to continue. "Just, be quick."

"Of course," Alana assured.

Then, before Anzu could contemplate it further, Alana gave her fingers a hard yank and reset them. Fire spread up Anzu's arm, and she screamed before she could stop herself.

"There, it's done, but I still need to wrap it and your wrist to make sure it doesn't get any worse," Alana told her. "Afterwords, we'll get a little food down you, and I can give you something for the pain."

Shakily, Anzu nodded, biting back the pain while Alana wrapped her wrist in gauze and cut the excess off. Then, the red head scooped up the remaining utensils, rose, and hastily exited, shutting the door behind herself.

Alone again, Anzu's head lolled back against the wall. In the light, Anzu re-inspected her room. It was made of cold cement, walls, ceiling, and floor. In the corner, Anzu spotted a vent. She wondered if she'd be able to fit through it. It was certaintly big enough. However, they had bolted it shut, meaning she couldn't open it. Frustrated, Anzu sighed.

A few moments later, Alana re-entered the room carrying yet another tray. This time, it held a bowl of miso soup, a piece of bread with a miniature tub of butter, a glass of water, and two white pills. Anzu stared at them apprehensively. To belay her concerns, Alana clerified, "It's only Advil, for the pain." Anzu nodded as Alana settled the tray next to her. "Well, I'll leave you too it," She said after a moment.

"You.. aren't from Japan are you?"

"No," Alana conceded.

"Then.. Where-"

"Germany. Originally. But, that was..." She gave a wan-smile." That was a lifetime ago." She turned and headed for the door.

"Alana?" The red head paused in the doorway. "Thank you."

She nodded and shut the door, leaving Anzu with her thoughts.

Glancing at her tray, Anzu finally decided to take the pills, following them with half the glass of water. Although she wasn't hungry, Anzu didn't want to be rude, so she tenatively swallowed a few spoonfulls of miso. As she picked up the bread and butter knife, an idea struck her. She might've been able to use the knife to unscrew the bolts. Carefully, she tucked it into the back of her shorts, hoping that Alana wouldn't notice it's apparent disappearance, and shoveled the rest of her miso down.

Things were looking up.

* * *

Yami sighed. It had been a fairly good day, if a little boring. Today, he'd offered to help out Yuugi and his grandpa with the game shop. However, the usual rush they recieved after a new shipment of Duel Monsters cards came in failed to come, so his help hadn't really been necessary. He spent most of the day just chatting with his aibou and Jounouchi -who had come in a little after lunch- about nonsensical topics.

Currently, he was dusting a few of the taller shelves that neither Yuugi nor his grandfather could reach without a ladder. Although he'd been a pharaoh in his past life, the spirit didn't mind the work, and he was glad things had finally settled down, that his friends were no longer in danger from the darkness of shadow magic.

Truthfully, it was suprising that their entire group had escaped unscathed, considering all that they'd been though. It seemed like there was always someone with a videtta against him, or they wanted his Millinium Puzzle.

At the thought, Yami paused in his dusting, a hand flying to his chest where the puzzle used to rest. Admitted, he still felt bare without the comforting weight resting upon his chest. After wearing it for several years, it only made since that he would miss it. It had even been his home for the majority of the past few milliniums.

Shaking those thoughts away, Yami resumed his cleaning.

As swiped his rag behind a particularly large board game box, Yami felt his hand brush against something. Curious, he reached back and pulled it out. He smiled when he saw that it was only a capsule monster. He had pretty much forgotten about those, just as the rest of the world had.

Finished, he put the rag away and wiped his hands on his dark blue pants, making his way over to the counter where Sugoroku was helping a young woman check out while at the same time checking out said young woman. Sighing, Yami shook his head. Currently, Yuugi and Jounouchi were busy helping a young boy pick out cards for his new Duel Monsters deck. That left Yami to help out the young woman.

"Sugoroku," he called, pasting on a smile, " if you would prefer, I could take over the register for awhile."

Yuugi's grandpa glanced back and forth between Yami and the young woman. Reluctantly, he nodded and stepped back, rubbing his lower back. "Yes, I think that I need some rest. My back is aching a bit." Then, with one final not-so-subtle look over the woman, he disappeared into the back room.

The young woman sighed in relief. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Of course, and I apologize for him. He is not so bad if you get to know him, but..." he trailed off.

"Yeah."

After Yami finally finished helping the girl with her purchase, she gave a slight wave and hurried out of the store. Yami sighed wearily, running a hand through the blond hair of his bangs as Yuugi and Jou made their way to the counter, minus their customer.

Yami raised an eyebrow at them. "What happened to that boy?"

"He was _just looking," _Jounouchi informed disdainfully. "He didn't have any money to pay with." He huffed an amused yet exasperated sigh. "Asked us if he could have it for free. Kids..."

Yami chuckled.

Then, Marik and Malik Ishtar thundered through the doors of the shop, startling, Yuugi, Jounouchi, and almost Yami. Almost.

Yami gave them an appraising glance and ,at once, knew something was wrong. Both of them looked like wild things, hair in an even further state of disarray than usual -quite a feat for Marik. The worry, concern, and anger floated just beneath the surface of their eyes unsettled Yami. He detected a slight tremble in Malik's hands that he apparently couldn't control. Mouth set in a grim line, Yami knew Anzu was in trouble.

He had known something akin to this would happen the moment she told him about her .. situation with them. However, he had done nothing. Not that there was anything he could've done. Anzu was her own person, a full grown woman at this point. She could make her own decisions. She'd always been headstrong, and if he'd -for lack of better term- _forbid_ her to date them, she might have done it just to spite him... Maybe not. Anzu would never do something to spite one of her friends. However...

Just as Yuugi asked what the matter was, Marik demanded, "Where is Mai?"

"Mai?" Jou puzzled. "What do you want with her?" he asked, shifting into a defensive stance.

Malik raised his hands, signalling the blond to calm down. "We mean her no harm. We only wish to find out if she knows who-" he cut himself off, apparently having said something he hadn't meant to.

"She knows who what?" Yami prompted.

Marik growled, glancing about the shop, glaring at the few lingering customers that parused the shelving. "Who took Anzu."

They all gasped. Yuugi -suprisingly- was the first to recover. "What do you mean? What's happened to Anzu?"

"There's no time to explain, just tell us where Mai is."

"What's she got to do with this?" Jounouchi asked.

"We have reason to believe she can help," Malik dismissed. "Please, we're wasting time. Do you know or not?"

Jounouchi looked like he was about to put up another arguement, but Yami cut him off. "Yes. She is staying at a hotel." He grabbed a pen and recorded the adress. "Here, she's in room 3250."

The two Egyptians nodded and ,rising, made their way out the door.

"Why did you tell them?" Yuugi asked. "We should go with them. Help them."

Yami shook his head. "We can trust them. I know they will do everything in their power to save her."

"But why? They aren't even friends with Anzu." Yuugi looked confused.

Jou and Yami exchanged a knowing look. Finally, Yami turned to Yuugi and explained. "Because they love her."

* * *

Alana returned a few moments after Anzu finished eating and collected the dirty dishes. Although she cast a befuddled glance at the tray- Anzu swore that she knew about the missing utensil- she didn't speak and walked out. Anzu sighed happily, thankful she hadn't realized that Anzu had taken it.

Holding a hand against the butter knife in order to prevent it from falling, Anzu scurried over to the bed and leaned against the head board. Hastily, she pulled out the metal utensil and jammed it into the crack between the wall and the matress.

She jumped when the door opened again but relaxed when she saw that it was only Alana.

"How are you feeling now?" Alana asked, moving to the other end of the bed. As she sunk down on the matress, it emitted a series of cringe-worthy squeaks.

Anzu cleared her throat. "Better now."

"That's good.." Alana trailed off, looking resolutely at her hands which sat in her lap.

Sighing, Anzu shifted her legs under her. "Alana-' said red head looked up," - please tell me why I'm here."

"I already have," she mused, pasting on a smile that seemed a little too wide to be real.

"You didn't really ... elaborate though. Guilty by association? What does that mean?"

Alana sighed. "It means that those two boys you're with. They ... wronged a member of my family. And, even though he may have deserved it, my brothers want their revenge. We look out for our own. In this world, we have too." She turned her gaze on Anzu, and in that instant, Anzu thought she looked much older than a fifteen year old girl. She look old and worn- ancient.

Clasping her hands together, Alana's mood switched to chipper. "But, enough about me. While you're here, I want to know about you. I never really get to talk to anyone else - I'm homeschooled, and my brothers would kill any boys that tried something on me." She smiled fondly.

"What do you want to know?"

She thought about it for a moment, a hand placed on her chin as though in deep contemplation. "How about the basics?"

Anzu decided she liked this girl; although it might've been the medicine she'd taken, the red head reminded her of a mixture between Mai and Shizuka, a strange though indeed. "Okay, " Anzu began. "Let's see, my name, as you already know, is Anzu. My favorite color is blue. I'm working as a teacher's assistant at the high school. And, I love to dance."

Alana's eyes lit up at her mention of dancing. "You are a dancer?" she murmured, a hint of awe creeping into her voice.

Smiling, Anzu nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I've been taking lessons for a few years now. Some day, I want to move to America and dance on Broadway." Her eyes took on a far away look. "To be under the lights, with adoring fans, that is... It would be amazing."

"Alana looked equally enthralled. "I always wanted to be a dancer, but Hänz would never let me." Bitterness crept into her tone. "He says that it's impractical. That it wouldn't benefit me in any way."

"Hänz, he's one of your brothers?"

"Yeah. He's the oldest."

Anzu nodded, and they lapsed into silence momentarily. "Alana?"

"Hmm?"

"After they ... get what they want, they aren't just going to let me go are they?"

Alana bit her lip, sadness spreading across her face. When she spoke, her voice came out barely audible. "No.. They won't."

"I didn't think so."

It was true. Anzu had been thinking about it. There was no way these creeps were just going to up and let her go after this was all said and done because she knew too much.

A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her revierie, and Anzu glanced up to meet Alana's gaze. The red head smiled brightly. Pulling something out of the pocket of her black denim skirt, she pushed it into Anzu's hands. "Believe me, this will work much better than that butter knife. But you must hurry."

Anzu looked down at the item in her hands- a screw driver!

"Thank you," she whispered, a genuine smile gracing her lips.

Alana made her way out, nodding, and tossed over her shoulder, "Just do me a favor and hurry. Go. Now." After fully exiting, she shut the door.

When Anzu heard the click of the lock sliding into place, she scrambled off the bed, fumbling a moment with the screw driver, trying to keep it from falling from her grasp. Settling on her knees in front of the large air vent, Anzu ran her hands over the metal grate, leaving a trail through the dust, showing where her fingers had lingered.

There were for seperate bolts to unscrew, one on each corner. Taking a deep breath, Anzu inserted the screw driver into the top right bolt. It untwisted with only minor effort and a rusty sqeal of metal against metal. Anzu wrinkled her nose as rust flaked off, the chips fluttering down to the floor.

She had unscrewed three and started on her fourth when the door opened.

* * *

**To Be Continue?**

* * *

**A/N: Another cliff hanger? That's not going to be good for anyone... Anyways, I hope you guys still like this... Next time I write one of these stories, I'm going to do things a tad differently. Once I become a better writer, I'll come back and redo this one... It probably needs it...**

**Anyways! Please review! I wanna know what you guys like and don't like so I can consider and correct things. Also, you'll be pleased to know, I finally have a set in stone idea for the ending that I think everyone will be happy with... Or at least cope with.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

_**Tevana,**_

_**XxX Warbler's Girl XxX, **_

_**PandaTeddyClaws,**_

_**RandomObserver,**_

_**R3iga1004,**_

_**fi13ns,**_

_**Numinous-Alqua,**_

_**ansolorior1204,**_

_**Dragonara,**_

_**Grace0331,**_

_**Mizuki hikari,**_

_**and HermioneSakuraGardner07.**_

_**You guys make my life! **_

_**Again, REVIEW! I love them! Oh, and if you get a chance, I put a poll up on my profile. So, go check it out! And vote! I wanna know! Kay thanks!**_

_**ONWARD!**_

_**-Alyssa**_


	12. Concern

**Whew! I'm back. This little chapter her was being a total b***h! It wouldn't let me write at all! It took a marathon of YGOTAS to break me out of my writers block. At least, I didn't leave you guys with that awful cliffhanger for too terrribly long, eh? Anywho! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh. If I did... Dang... I don't have anything this time.**

* * *

**Interest Chapter 12**

Malik checked the slip of paper Yami had given them to make sure they were at the right adress. To his ever-increasing frustration, it had taken longer than expected to find the correct hotel - there had been more than one under the same name- so it honestly surprised Malik that they found the correct one. Seeing as everthing matched up, he pushed through the doors to the lobby, a fuming Marik following in his wake.

Apparently, Mai had chosen one of the most luxurious hotels in Domino to stay in. The hotel, built two centurious ago, was called the Marionetté, and the Domino city officials had opted to refurbish the building in 1968, turning the once decaying structure into one of extravagant beauty. Twenty-four stories high, the white stone building boasted gothic-style archways and stained glass windows. It was an impressive sight to behold and surely cost a not-so-small fortune to stay in even one of the lower class rooms.

Though from what Malik knew of the busty blond duelist, it seemed appropriate.

Somehow, the lobby impressed Malik even more. White marble with enlaid gold symbols made up the floors. Polished cherry-wood seating lined the walls, painted an elegant grey-blue. Additionally, various metal decorations such as antique crests, seals, and swords glinted in the soft yellow light that spilled out of amber crystal chandeliers. To Malik's surprise, one corner was devoted to a few gambling tables. At the far end of the room - opposite the door - the reception's desk stood, also made of cherry-wood.

However, Malik and Marik ignored all the grandeur in favor of marching up to the reception desk. When the squirrely red-headed receptionist felt the cold fury radiating of the two young men in front of her, she looked up, hazel eyes showing apprehension and no small amount of curiosity. Offering a small smile, she leaned over the desk, propping her head up on her hand.

"Can I ... help you?" she asked, coyly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Malik ignored the way her eyes wandered over them appreciatively and relaxed his grip on the reception desk, which he realized he had a death-hold on. "Yes," he began, looking over the desk and reading the receptionist's name, "Mihiko. I'm looking for the woman staying in this room." Fishing the slip of paper from Yami out of his pocket, he shoved it into the girl's waiting hands.

Nodding derisively, a bit put off by his cold attitude no doubt, Mihiko tapped away at her keyboard, and to prevent himself from snapping for her to hurry up, Malik began drumming his fingers on the smooth desk surface. Suddenly, she stopped typing and furrowed her brow.

"Are you sure that's the right room number?" she inquired, scanning the piece of paper again.

"Yes," Marik - taking a sudden interest - snapped, a tight frown marring his features. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, according to the system, that resident staying in that room checked out this morning."

"You're sure of this?" Marik hissed, his eyes narrowing as he pressed his palms flat against the desk and leaned forward. The girl's eyes widened in panic and she took a step backwards to try a put a little distance between herself and the cold aura coming from Marik.

"I-I-.." the poor girl stuttered, "Yes, sir, I'm sorry, but there's no one staying there anymore. But, if there's anything els-"

"No, thank you," Malik, forcing a small smile, cut in before Marik could say something that would most likely get both of them introuble with the hotel security. "We'll be going now," Malik informed the receptionist, grabbing Marik's arm and pulling him out of the lobby.

Marik began to protest and dug his booted heels into the cement. "Wait. Get off me!" Huffing a sigh, Malik complied and released his arm. Then, turning to Marik, Malik crossed his arms over his chest impatiently and raised a brow, silently asking, 'what.'

Rolling his eyes, Malik asked, "Where do we go now?"

"To find that woman, Mai," Marik drawled as if the answer should've been obvious.

Undetered, Malik tried again, "How?"

Marik smirked, some undefinable emotion gleaming in his eye. "We need to track her down. I know just the man to help with that. Plus, he owes me a little ... favor."

"Who is it?"

* * *

Fully invested, Ryou flipped to the next page of his book, Chemical Science and You. Really, he found it quite riveting and had yet to put it down yet. Although he'd only read for the past two hours, he had already read over one-hundred and fifty pages. All about different chemical mixtures, compounds, and their reactions.

Thankfully, Bakura had left early that morning. Meaning, he wasn't there to make fun of Ryou for reading. A smile tugging at the corners of Ryou's mouth, he mused that the spirit - ex-spirit - was probably just jealous because he couldn't read. Well, he could read Egyptian hieroglyphics, but seeing as no one used that language anymore, the point was moot.

Briefly, Ryou wondered where his Yami had run off to. Although it wasn't uncommon per say for Bakura to leave and do whatever it was that Bakura did in his freetime - something Ryou tried not to fixate on - but Bakura was running out of time until his body would begin disintegrate. However, he pointedly dismissed those thoughts and focused on his book. If Bakura made it back in time, more power to him. If not ... In some twisted way, Ryou would miss the white-haired thief - he was apart of him some what - but worse things could happen.

Therefore, with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, Ryou buried his nose in the book, eyes picking up where he left off. However, the sound of someone knocking on the door pulled his attention from the book once again. With a soft ironic smile, Ryou sighed and smoothed out a few wrinkles in his sweater.

"Just a moment," Ryou shouted. Carefully shutting and setting the book on the arm of his chair, Ryou stood and strode over to the door. After a quick check in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable, he unlocked the door and pulled it open. At the sight of Malik and Marik, he raised his eyebrows but then recovered his manners, offering them a polite smile. "I'm afraid Bakura isn't in at the moment though I'm sure he will be back soon if you don't mind the wait."

At his words, Marik and Malik scowled. A crease worked its way into Ryou's brow. Had he said something that detestable? He was about to ask as much when they began to argue.

"We don't have time to wait," Marik, ignoring Ryou's presence, snapped at Malik.

"You think I don't know that?" Malik retorted, incredulous. Glaring at Marik, he crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his back foot, unconsciously taking a defensive posture.

"Um, if I may-" Ryou attempted to interject.

However, neither Malik or Marik paid him any mind, instead cutting him off and continuing their arguement. Sighing in exasperation, Ryou decided to just let them debate it out then find out what was going on.

Marik clenched his hands at his sides. "Well, what do you propose we do then?" he hissed.

"What is there we _can_ do?" Malik tossed back, his voice rising in anger.

They continued on like that for several more minutes before Ryou realized that waiting wasn't working and finally grew tired of their shouting. Still, he retained a hold of his manners. It wouldn't suit him to be rude.

Stepping in between them to garner their attention, Ryou put his hands up, gesturing them to be silent. "Pardon my intrusion, but what is going on here? What is so important that you cannot wait a few moments?"

Although Marik simply glared at him, Malik looked genuinely apologetic that he had forgotten the presence of the white-haired teen. "We are looking for Anzu," Malik explained.

Furrowing his brow, Ryou crossed his arms, shifting onto his other foot. "I was... unaware she was missing."

"She was kidnapped," Marik informed him bluntly, "and we need Bakura's tracking skills to find Mai."

Ryou brought a hand to the bridge of his nose, warding of an oncoming headache. "Pardon? I thought you were looking for Anzu."

"We are," Malik clarified, but when Ryou's confused expression didn't clear up, he elaborated, "Mai has info that can help us find her."

Finally, understanding flooded Ryou's features. "Ah, I see... And you need Bakura to find her?" They both nodded. Ryou smirked at them. Manuvering around them, he gestured for them to follow him. When they showed no signs of following, he mused, "Well, aren't you going to come?"

"Where?" they answered in unison, taking a second to glare at eachother.

Ryou's smirk widened to a grin. "Bakura's not the only one who's good at finding people," he explained.

"You?" Marik questioned, incredulity leaking into his voice.

Minutely, Ryou's grin faltered momentarly, but after a moment he answered, "Yes, me. Not only am I the reincarnation of Bakura, but you forget that he and I shared a body for quite a few years."

"That makes sense," Malik agreed, understanding exactly where Ryou was coming from.

Arms crossed and posture defensive, Marik narrowed his eyes, clearly unimpressed. "I swear if this turns out to be a waste of time-"

"I assure you - I've no wish to waste time." Inwardly, Ryou rolled his eyes. Who was really wasting time in this situation?

Albeit hesitantly, Marik nodded.

"Right then," Ryou said, clapping his hands together and looking between the two of them, "shall we be off?"

* * *

When she heard the door open, Anzu clamped her eyes shut and prayed that it was just Alana coming back in for some reason or another.

No such luck.

Anzu cried out when two hands landed roughly on her shoulders and dragged her backwards, the screw driver falling from her grasp. Screaming, she dug her heels into the floor and clawed at it with her hands despite the throbbing in her injured wrist and fingers. However, when a calloused palm connected with her cheek, she ceased struggling, seeing stars. That was going to leave a bruise; Anzu just knew it.

"Now, now, dearest _Anzu," _a man with a deep voice chided, his German accent mangling the words, "you didn't think we could just let you leave did you?"

"Get away from me!" she shrieked, his voice snapping her from her injured dazed state, and reknewed her efforts to escape his grasp. This time, instead of grabbing the floor, she scratched at the hands on her shoulders. Even she knew how pitiful her efforts seemed to be. At worst, the man was going to have a few scratches, and presently, they didn't bother him at all, considering his grip neighther relaxed or tightened.

The man behind her laughed, a raspy, sinister thing, not a laugh that brought a smile to the face. Briefly, Malik's face flashed in Anzu's mind. Before she really got to know him over the past few weeks, she had never noticed how beautiful and comforting his laugh was. She wished with all her might that the laugh behind her was Malik's.

For the second time that night, no such luck.

"Come now, don't be mean," her captor scolded. A moment later, he pulled her harshly to her feet and shoved her onto her stomach on the bed. She landed face down on the scratchy blanket, disorented momentarily by the shift in perception.

Rolling on to her back, she scrambled backwards until she hit the wall. At this point, she began hyperventilating, afraid that this man was going to rape her. 'Why does this always happen to me? Do I have a target painted on my back or something?' she thought despairingly. She wished Marik would show up again like the first time in the park. He would never let this creep touch her. Presently, she realized that it wasn't wise to let the man - who might be about to rape her- out of her sight, so she drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and looked up.

It was the man from the restaurant two weeks back on her first date with Malik.

Fearfully, her eyes widened as he pulled a coil of rope from behind his back. She tried to scream at him again, but her voice came out as more of a broken whimper. "Don't touch me."

"Relax, fräulein, I'm not here for that," he mock-consoled then , as an afterthought, added, "yet."

She gasped, pulling her knees closer to her chest. By now, her injured hand was screaming at her, but she managed to stomp down on the pain. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She wished Malik and Marik would show up already. Without a doubt, she knew they were going to save her. It was just a matter of when.

The man approached her form. Apprehensively, she pressed herself against the wall. Rolling his eyes, he reached out and grasped one of her hands - thankfully the uninjured one - ignoring the way she futilely attempted to pull out of his grip. Taking the coil of rope, he tethered her wrist to one of the bed posts. Next, he took the other - gently, to Anzu's surprise - and tied it to the other post. To Anzu's mild relief, he left her legs unbound. That at least was something. If nothing else, she still had a chance to escape.

"Now, tell me," the German implored, "how did you get that screw driver." He tapped his chin thoughfully. "I'm fairly certain that it was not in here to begin with."

Mouth set in a thin line, Anzu refused to tattle on Alana. Not only would she not want the young girl - her only friend in this place - to get in trouble, but she also really had no reason to talk to this creep.

"I see," he answered her silence. Sighing, he continued wistfully, "Fräulein, I really _was_ hoping we could do this easily." He paused a moment, his head tilting to the side in consideration. "Actually, I was hoping that there would be an easy explanation that I wouldn't have to drag out of you. Perhaps someone left it under the bed... As unbelieveable as that would be, I feel that it would've been better than the most probable truth."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and barked out, "Hans, bring in Alana."

A few minutes passed in blissful silence in which Anzu hoped that the girl hadn't been found out or had escaped. A few more minutes passed, and Anzu actually dared to believe that the girl had escaped.

No. Such. Luck.

The pretty red-headed girl stumbled when 'Hans' shoved her in the room. Wide eyed, she gave a doe-like stare at Anzu, silently asking, "Did you tell?" In response, Anzu shook her head, almost inperceptibly Apparently, Alana understood because her eyes hardened and she straightened up, posture confident, defiant even.

"Alan, my dear, could you be so kind as to answer a question for me?" Anzu's captor asked, a sickly sweet tone dripping from his voice.

He crossed the room until he stood only a few inches away from Alana. Although she still wore her confident mask, Anzu could tell that's all it was - a mask. The girl's hands trembled, but she noticed and clenched her hands shut to stop. 'Show no weakness,' Anzu thought bitterly.

"Of course, big Brother," Alan answered, using the same tone as him.

"How did the girl get a screw driver? I certaintly didn't leave it here, and we both know that Hans is refusing to set foot into this room."

Alana shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure." Raising a hand to her chin as though thinking deeply, she paused a moment. "Perhaps it has always been here. Perhaps Anzu had it with her when you brought her," she offered in way of explanation.

"And, perhaps you gave it to her?" Alana's brother speculated. "That seems more likely. Don't you agree?"

Huffily, she crossed her arms just under her bust. " _I _certaintly didn't do it. Tell me, what reason would I have to help her escape?"

He scoffed. "Please, dear Sister, we both know it is _just _like you to help a complete stranger. You're too soft." The longer he talked the angrier he became. And the angrier he became, the more his volume increased. "Her boyfriends -" he practically hissed the words - " killed your brother! Or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven-"

"No. You haven't. You simply don't care. I don't know which would be worse to be truthful. Does your family mean nothing to you?"

"Stop, you're not being fair. You know how I-"

"As the age old saying goes, life isn't fair. It wasn't fair that they killed Abel! But, they did."

"We both know how Abel was, Rick!" Alana shouted back. "He was stupid, joining up with that gang and-"

His eyes flashed dangerously, and he grabbed a shrieking Alana's shoulders, slamming her against the wall. When she impacted against the stone, her scream cut off in a short squeak. Anzu felt tears brimming in her eyes for the little girl; that had to have hurt.

"Don't talk about him like that," Rick roared, spittle flying from his mouth and spattering Alana's face.

Alana's face glowed red with anger, and she spat back, "Hören Sie auf, mich abzuschneiden!"

From this point in their arguement, they carried on in German, leaving Anzu completely in the dark as to what they said or didn't say. Sighing, she tuned out their words and focused on their facial expressions and stances, hoping to know where the conversation was headed. Rick still pinned Alana to the wall by her shoulders and stood close enough that their noses touched. Now, Alana had takan a hold of Rick's forearms and was attempting to shove him off her, but it didn't seem like they were really getting anywhere.

Anzu shifted her arms a little - her injury was bothering her - and realized that the bonds were loose. Rick had only lightly bound her injured arm.

If she was quiet, careful, and quick, she still might've been able to escape.

She began wiggling and twisting her arm.

* * *

Who would've thought that Ryou could be such an efficient tracker? Stranger yet, who would've thought that Mai would be staying with Seto Kaiba? These thoughts and thoughts similar ran through Malik mind as he, Marik, and Ryou climbed up the steps to Kaiba Manor.

As they waited for someone to answer, Malik glanced appraisingly over the court yard. The grass grew golf-green with cement pathways winding threw it, and a gorgeous stone fountain stood in the middle of the yard. Honestly, though, Malik didn't think he would ever want to live in a place like this. It might've been a nice house, but it didn't feel like a home. Not to Malik at least.

Snapping back into focus, Malik turned to the tall white-arched door when they heard someone unhooking the latch to open the door. To the group's surprise, a butler hadn't answered, but instead, none other than Mokuba Kaiba had. His hair just as long and unmanageable as it had been years ago back at battle city.

"Hey guys," he chirped, giving them all a boyish grin that he had yet to grow out of yet although Malik doubted he would ever out grow it. "What's up?"

"We need to speak with Mai," Ryou answered. "Is she here?"

Malik really hoped she was. If not for Anzu, then for Marik's sake. Malik wondered if it was possible for a person to become angrier than Marik was at present. Currently, he looked like he was ready to explode. Malik also hoped he wouldn't explode on the younger Kaiba brother as nothing would get them kicked out of the mansion quicker, and if he had his way, Kaiba would probably have them jailed.

"Yeah, she's upstairs with Seto." He explained," They're working on some project for the company." Malik and Ryou nodded. Stepping back and gesturing for them to enter, Mokuba continued, "Come on, I'll take you to them."

Ryou looked between the two Egyptians for a moment, then said, "I'm sorry guys, but this is where I take my leave. You don't need me anymore, and I need to go find Bakura."

"Thanks, Ryou, " Malik told him, offering a light grin. Marik only nodded at him. Briefly, Malik realized that Marik was being unusually quiet, but he chalked up to anger.

"Of course," Ryou said. "It was no trouble, I assure you. Just.. Find Anzu will you?"

"We will," Marik answered, resolutely.

From the corner of his eye, Malik saw Mokuba watching the exchange with curiosity spread across his features. With a small smile and a short wave, Ryou walked back towards the room. Malik watched him go for a moment before Marik pushed past him and broke him from his reverie.

"Come on," Marik intoned, "we've wasted enough time."

Mokuba looked at Malik inquisitively. "What's all that about."

"It's a long story, but I'm sure you'll hear about it soon enough." Malik followed Marik in as Mokuba shut the door. The dark-haired boy nodded to him.

"Alright, well, just follow me." Mokuba pushed past them both to take up the lead.

A few minutes later found them standing outside the door to one Seto Kaiba's office. Truly, Malik was thankful that Mokuba had led them there as he didn't think he could have found it easily. They'd followed the boy through halls and turned countless corners. Honestly, Malik was surprised anyone could live here and know exactly where to go. He certaintly wouldn't want to.

Without knocking, Mokuba flung the door open and flounced over to a hunched over form that typed away at a keyboard.

"Hey, Seto," he said, leaning against the edge of Kaiba's desk.

"Mokuba, what are these freaks doing here? And, why'd you let them in?" Kaiba asked, giving Malik and Marik disapproving once overs.

Marik's face darkened at the insult and his eyes narrowed. "Listen, dearest _Seto_, your brother told us Mai is here, and it happens that we need to speak with Mai. Let's not make this any more difficult than it needs to be," he warned.

Face set in his perpetual scowl, Kaiba stood to his full towering height. Mokuba began to speak, but a glance from Kaiba stopped him. Eyes narrowed, Kaiba took deliberate steps until he stood toe to toe with Marik, looking down his nose at him.

Icily, Kaiba hissed, "Remind me why I should help you? Because from where I stand, I can't think of a single reason."

Marik refused to back down from the challenge. "This is one instance where you can't refuse."

Kaiba snorted and chuckled low in his throat. "What makes you think you can control me. You're in my study, in my mansion."

"What makes you think that will stop me?" Marik retorted. "I always get what I want."

Kaiba smirked. "Funny you should mention that. I seem to remember a certain duel where that certaintly wasn't the case."

In response, a vein began popping out on Marik's forehead. His eyes flashed warningly. "And, you're one to talk about losing duels to the Pharaoh?" he taunted.

When Malik saw Kaiba's eye start twitching, he knew they'd overstayed there welcome, yet they still needed to talk to Mai. They had to talk to Mai.

Grabbing Marik's arm, Malik yanked him away from his and Kaiba's pissing match and hissed to him, "Marik enough. We need to talk to Mai. I swear to Ra, Osiris, and all the other things we know to be holy if you mess this up. You've messed up ninety percent of my life, but if you mess this up, I will kill you. You sent me to the Shadow Realm, but I will send you to Anubis. And, he is _not _merciful."

Marik glared at him, completely enraged, but said nothing. Absently, Malik heard Mokuba trying to calm Kaiba down, telling him that Marik wasn't worth the fight.

Finally, Malik turned to Kaiba, "Kaiba, listen, I- we need to speak with Mai. We are trying to find Anzu; she's been kidnapped, and we just want to get her back. Surely, _you_ of all people understand wanting to get someone precious to you back."

Kaiba considered this, a pensive expression on his face.

However, Mokuba seemed horrified. "Anzu? Is she alright?"

"We don't know," Malik answered gravely.

Mokuba grabbed the sleeve of Kaiba's trademark white trench coat. "Seto, please, just tell them where Mai is. What do you have to gain by keeping this information anyway?"

"Fine," Kaiba answered, eyes softening minutely as he looked down at Mokuba's worried face. Using the hand that Mokuba wasn't occupying, Kaiba grabbed the collar of his trench coat and spoke into it. "Mai, get in here. The Ishtars require a word with you." Then he turned back to the Malik and Marik. "She's on her way." For a moment, he remained silent, seeming to struggle whether or not to say something. Apparently, he decided to spit it out, though hesitency pervaded his tone. "I'm going to see if I can locate her."

Malik nodded to the CEO.

Mai chose that moment to enter.

"Little Mai," Marik drawled, having regained his composure, " we need to talk."

A scowl presented itself on her face as she crossed the room and leaned against the wall, arms crossed under her bust. "I guess Anzu didn't get away then."

"No," Marik agreed.

Sighing, she theorized, "Then I guess you guys need help finding her."

"You're two for two, Mai." Marik stepped in her direction. "Tell us everything you know."

"I can't tell you where she is, but I can put you in contact with the guys that have her," she explained. "They're after you two anyways," she added as an afterthought.

"Why are you talking to them as it is?" Malik asked, running a hand through his flaxen hair.

"Travel the world, and you'll meet people. Good and bad. More often than naught, bad. Besides, you two should've figured out who the hell these people are anyways. After all, you two led them right to her."

Marik's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he took another step in her direction. "Would you like to explain, whore?"

Pursing her lips, she scowled at the derogitory term and batted back, "Would you like to be castrated?"

Marik harumphed, smirking at her. "It's good to know the Shadow Realm didn't dampen that fiery spirit of yours."

Her jaw clenched, but she didn't rise to the bait. Inwardly, Malik was glad; they were wasting time.

"Mai, make the call or e-mail or whatever. We just want to get her back; we didn't come for a fight." That last bit was adressed to Marik, who rolled his eyes in response.

Mai nodded and pulled out her cell phone. Efficiently, she punched in a number, and everyone listened to the quiet rings in the silence of Kaiba's office. She handed the phone to Marik, so Malik strode over next to him and pressed his ear to the phone.

Finally, a man with a German accent picked up. _"I was wondering when you'd call."_

"Where is she?" Marik demanded.

_"With us,"_ the man answered in a sing-song voice. _"Don't worry about it. She's quite comfortable. Has her own room and everything. Though, she's in a bit of trouble at the moment. She's been a naughty girl, been trying to escape. Don't worry; we're dealing with it."_

"Don't touch her," Malik hissed, clenching his hand, finger nails biting his palm. He ignored it. The pain helped him focus.

"Listen very closely, because I will ask this once more. Where. Is. She," Marik threatened.

_"I can't tell you yet! It's not time. Soon enough though, it will be."_

They hung up.

Marik slammed his fist into the wall. "Damnit! We can't just do nothing! We have to do _something_."

For the first time since Mai walked in, Kaiba spoke. "I can help with that."

Imediately, that caught the attention of everyone in the room. Malik asked, "How?"

Kaiba smirked. "I traced the call."

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So, we're moving! I'm trying to get this thing finished as soon as possible because I really want to start a new story for Django Unchained because that was a fan-freaking-tastic movie that I absolutely adored. Leondardo Dicaprio is the freakin man! And his eyes are like icy salphires... **

**Anyways! What did you guys think of this chapter? Was it okay? Or are you guys sick of me and my writing and horribleness?**

**I would like to take this moment to dedicate this chapter to fi13ns because you are awesome and love Seto and that's all I could think about when I decided to put him in the story! **

**By the way, did I do okay with the characters I put in? It's the first time I've done Seto, Ryou, and Mokuba, so I was a little worried.**

**As always thanks to my loverly reviewers:**

_**Tevana,**_

_**XxX Warbler's Girl XxX, **_

_**PandaTeddyClaws,**_

_**RandomObserver,**_

_**R3iga1004,**_

_**fi13ns,**_

_**Numinous-Alqua,**_

_**ansolorior1204,**_

_**Dragonara,**_

_**Grace0331,**_

_**Mizuki hikari,**_

_**and HermioneSakuraGardner07.**_

**You guys rock! And inspire me to keep writing!**

**ONWARD AND UPWARD!**

**-Alyssa**


	13. Fixation

**A/N: Erm, hey guys... It's been awhile! Sorry bout that. It wasn't my intention honest. I just sorta got caught up in the world of Doctor Who. That show is Fantastic! (yes that word is worthy of capitalization)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, this chapter is unbetaed, and so sorry to my wonderful beta for not sending this to you, but I am leaving tomorrow morning and will not be back for a week so I wanted to get this out.**

**So, ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! If I did, I'm quite certain the Doctor would've shown up at some point. (I also do not own Doctor who)**

* * *

**INTEREST: Chapter 13**

As she wriggled in her bonds, Anzu held her lip between her teeth. Rick and Alana were still arguing - thankfully - but she didn't know how long it would last. Afterwards, Anzu had no clue what Rick would do to her. With one finale yank, she managed to slip her injured wrist out of the rope teather. Inwardly cheering, she quelshed another flare of pain in her wrist down. The only thing that kept her from giving up and giving in was hope. Hope and alot of adrenaline.

Trying to turn her pain into focus, Anzu untied her other wrist. Sweet freedom settled around her as she gingerly rubbed her wrist and exaimed the lacerations caused by the rope.

Now that she was free, she needed to find a way to get out of that place. She glanced back at the two siblings and was thankful to see they were still preoccupied. However, they were still speaking in German, and Anzu still couldn't understand what they said.

Silently shifting her legs over the side of the bed, Anzu glanced around the room for an escape route. The door? No. She didn't know where she was or how many people were out there. Anzu wished that she had asked Alana questions like that earlier. It would've come in very handy at the moment. Especially knowing if she had anymore brothers... Besides Hans. Also, what the quickest way out was.

Too late now.

Since there were no windows in the room, that left only one option. The vent. Anzu's eyes shifted to the metal grate but landed on the screwdriver on the floor in front of it. She'd dropped it earlier when Rick first came in and caught her red handed, and he hadn't bothered to pick it up. Either he forgot about it or assumed that the roped would keep Anzu from resuming her escape. Regardless, Anzu was thankful.

Throwing one more glance at Alana and Rick - who seemed to be on some rant or another considering the constant rolling of Alana's eyes - Anzu eased off the bed, hoping it wouldn't creak. It did. However, Rick was so impassioned at the moment that he failed to hear it. Alana was a different story. Her eyes snapped to Anzu, who pointed at the screwdriver lying forgotten on the ground. Recognition flooded the German girl's eyes, and she focused back on Rick and interrupted him mid-rant, keeping the attention on herself as Anzu crawled over to the screwdriver.

The stone ground scraped Anzu's knees as she made her way to the grate. Although she only needed to crawl a few feet, it felt like she had miles to go. Seconds stretched to hours. The adrenaline coursingg through her system blocked out all sound aside from the beating of her heart. What if she got caught? This was a stupid idea and she-

No. She couldn't think like that. If she didn't try, she wouldn't suceed. Plus, she would probably be killed if she stayed anyways, so that option was out. Then again, Marik and Malik would rescue her soon. What if they showed up and she wasn't there? Then they would be in all that trouble for nothing, and they were the ones these brothers wanted to capture. The reason for Anzu's kidnapping. They probably had some trap planned specifically for them.

Anzu shook her head; it wasn't the time for these worries. They were coming, and if she got away first, she would be one less thing for them to worry about. Then they could kick some serious bad guy but.

Finally, she reached the screwdriver and snatched it up. Crawling a little further to the grate, Anzu settled back on her knees as she unscrewed the last screw, her hand placed on the corner of the grate to keep it from clattering to the floor. It wouldn't do for her to get caught now. Quietly, she laid the screwdriver on the ground and pulled the vent off. Anzu cringed at the squeak it made, and her head snapped to Rick to meet his gaze.

In a flash, his expression went from confused to astonished to angry. Anzu's eyes widened in horror as he started to take a step towards her. Before he could get any further, however, Alana jumped on his back and knocked him over, attempting to pin him down as he thrashed about.

"GO!" Alana screamed.

Anzu took that as her cue, flung the vent from her grasp and scrambled into the vent, wriggling through the narrow passsage. Tears stung her eyes as she heard Alana's pained scream from behind and Rick's furious shouts. But, she pushed on. Alana had saved her, and she couldn't let that be in vain. She didn't think that Rick would kill her, but Anzu felt responsible for any pain inflicted on the young girl. All because she helped Anzu escape. Anzu swallowed the lump in her throat.

Dust coated the walls of the vent and, by extension, coated Anzu. She felt it on her face, and arms .. in her nose. Really though, it was okay. She could deal with the dust - she just wanted to get out of that place. However, everytime she put her hand on a new spot, a cloud of dust would kick up in her face and make her- "Aachoo!" Anzu rubbed her nose, hoping to clear out the dust, but only managed to streak it across her face.

Since she'd slowed down after her initial scrambling through the ducts, progress was slow. Anzu didn't want to injure her wrist any further. It was already in need of attention, but Anzu could probably get away with just resting it. After this was all over, Anzu really hoped she wouldn't have to go to the hospital for her injuries. She hated hospitals. They were full of sickness and pain, and she'd seen many of her friends be put in them over the years. Needless to say, they held more than a few bad memories for her.

After this was all over, she hoped that things would settle down - for real this time. Then again, hadn't she thought that during her adventures with Yami? Later on, Anzu had realized that those had been some of the best times of her life in spite of the danger. She'd strengthened the bonds she made with her friends and even made new ones. Plus, they'd saved the world more than once. That was a nice side effect. Right?

She wondered if she'd feel the same way about this... experience.

When she came to a split in the path she didn't know which way to go. Sighing, she wished Yuugi was with her. If he _was_ there, she wondered which way he would say they should take. He always trusted his cards when dueling, and that was similar to trusting fate - a force she often had to place her trust in.

She decided that would be the best way to go then and did just that. Anzu played eeny-meeny-miny-moe and ended up going left.

* * *

Marik shifted restlessly in his seat in Kaiba's helicopter. In his opinion, it was taking them far too long to reach Anzu. They should've been there and made her captors pay by now. Then again, she never should've been captured in the first place. It stung just a little bit more knowing that he was part of the reason for her kidnapping in the first place. However, there was nothing to be done about it now besides focusing on helping her escape - then, of course, revenge.

Tapping the fingers of his right hand against his thigh in no particular pattern, Marik glanced out the window on the city below. From his current elevation, people were little more than ants beneath him. As they wove through the buildings - they were not above them - Marik absentmindedly read the various posters and advertisements.

Along with Marik and Malik, Kaiba himself and Mai had demanded to go with them. At first, Marik had resisted, informing them that they could handle it themselves, but Kaiba had been quick to point out that they could get to her faster in a helicopter.

With four of them - five when you counted the pilot - the Kaiba copter proved to not be near enough room for the four of them. Marik and Kaiba sat on the two edge seats with Malik and Mai somewhat sandwhiched in between. No one was able to wear seatbelts, considering that the compartment had only been ment for three people at maximum.

Needless to say, everyone within was on edge for various reasons - though they all centered around Anzu. The cramped cabin only seemed to amplify these feelings. Tension was thick in the air, and Marik was tempted to try and cut through it with a knife, wondering if it would have an actual affect. Either way, it wouldn't suprise him.

Marik assumed that Mai was blaming him for what had happened to his Anzu. Or at least, that's what he was gathering from the glares she would shoot at him every so often. Quite a feat, considering she kept having to lean around Malik. Irritatedly, Marik couldn't understand why she wasn't giving Malik the same treatment.

Maybe she was still holding a grudge from Battle City. Marik decided he didn't care, seeing as he had more important matters on his mind.

Like Anzu.

Anzu was being held captive by utter filth - of this he was certain. Not for the first time, did Marik wish he had his Millinium Rod back. It would've made this exponentially easier; that much was certain. Plus, with its absence, he was unable to punish them properly. Somehow, he just knew he would find a way to make due though.

The man on the phone had said that Anzu had been trying to escape. A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth at that, a shot of pride surging through him. Regardless of wether or not she had suceeded, she hadn't given up yet and apparently was not just going to sit there like some damsel in distress, waiting for her prince to come save her.

At that thought, the small smirk that had manage to for on his mouth dropped entirely. If that was the case, that meant that he was the prince in that scenario. That didn't seem to fit at all. Strangely enough, if he was being truthful with himself, that was exactly the roll he was trying to fill - in his own way , but still yet.

Marik remembered Bakura's words from long ago about him "caring" for Anzu. And, with internal horror, Marik admitted to himself that Bakura had been right. He had begun to care then, much more than simple interest would merit. Now, he might even be willing to believe that he actually had ... feelings for Anzu. He tried to figure out when that happened and came to the conclusion that it must've been between the time he stopped thinking of her as the Mazaki girl and started thinking of her as his Anzu.

These were not easy thoughts to come to grips with - especially for Marik. In his head, he knew that he was _not _supposed to be the one who "cared" . He wrinkled his nose in disdain. Every thought he had screamed that he was being foolish, but he couldn't seem to help it. At the same time, some other place - he refused to consider that it might be his heart, which he fully believed he lacked - Marik felt that this was the way it was supposed to be.

For anyone else, he might've listened to his head. For Anzu, however... Well, he made his decision long ago.

Suddenly, Mai broke the silence, drawing Marik's attention away from the scenery and back to her. "How much longer until we get there?" she asked Kaiba, compulsively examining her nails. Although she tried to hide it, Marik dectected her fear and doubt. It showed on the lines of her face.

"Soon," Kaiba grunted, his expression neutral and his tone betraying no hidden emotion. Then again, Marik mused, Kaiba never was one to broadcast his feelings to the world. Begrudgingly, Marik admitted to himself that he could resepct the young CEO for that. At the very least, he was less annoying in that respect. Then again, Kaiba still annoyed Marik in many other respects. His untouchable ego for starters.

Mai rollled her eyes at Kaiba. "What kind of answer is that." Kaiba started to through a quip back, but she cut him off. "Oh wait," she began animatedly, "it's not." Her tone flattened at the end of that statement. Malik grunted in a way that Marik though might have been a chuckle, but he was not completely sure.

As they lapsed into silence, the atmosphere returned to its tense quietness, and Marik returned his gaze to the city below. Despite his time living in Domino, Marik was unable to identify where they were headed. Though, he could tell they were no longer in the richer part of the city if the scenery change was anything to go on. Instead of tall sky scrapers and busy intersections, this area of the city held dilapitated houses and warehouses and rural streets with patches of grass and potholes littering them.

Far to his right, Marik caught sight of the Domino harbor. He supposed that he actually did somewhat know where they were. Not enough that he would bet on it though. Marik remembered when Malik had forced Jounouchi and Yuugi to duel there with Anzu's life plus their own at stake. He'd watched through his hikari's eyes. How much he had changed since then; how much _both_ of them had changed since then.

"Where are we," asked Mai to no one in particular, her eyes focused on the slums below. A crease had formed between her eyebrows and a tight frown tugged her mouth down.

Tossing a quick glance out the window, Malik turned to her and folded his arms across his chest. "We're on the outskirts of Domino, near the harbor." She shifted her gaze to Malik for a moment and nodded. Then her gaze returned to the window. Perplexed, Malik furrowed his brows. "You... haven't been here before?" At the shake of her head, he continued, "How long have you lived here exactly?"

Finally, she turned her attention to him and replied, "To be perfectly honest, I don't live here anymore. And, I haven't for awhile now." She tossed her hair over her shoulders. "I only lived here for a year or so after Duelist Kingdom. Mostly, I travel around." Huffing a sigh, she unconciously mimicked Marik's posture , crossing her arms under her bust. "I didn't even go to school here."

This time, Marik spoke up," Then why are you here now."

Her lips pulled into a taunt line. "I had business with Kaiba."

Marik was about to speak again when Kaiba interupted. "We're here."

Suddenly, the helicopter froze above a seemingly abandoned warehouse. Marik narrowed his eyes and stood. The cabin remained ominously quiet as Marik slid the door open and lowered a ladder from the helicopter.

Those fools had no idea what they had done when they took his Anzu.

* * *

A shudder wracked Anzu's body with her effort to repress another sneeze. Earlier she had just let them out, but then she realized that these vents wound through the rafters in the ceiling. Meaning, they could probably hear everywhere she went if she sneezed her way through. She wasn't sure exactly when she it shifted from being a floor vent to the ceiling vent. Perhaps her cell had been located on the second story of the building.

Every so often, she would come across an a grated vent and was able to see the room below. Once - several vents back - he caught sight of Rick. She had shuddered at the look of utter fury on his face and said a small prayer for Alana's safety. Although she didn't believe that Rick or Hanz would kill the young German girl, she worried that they would punish her, take that bright gleam from her eye.

As she continued crawling, favoring her injured hand, Anzu startled when a crash resounded through the vents and echoed around her. At first, she assumed that one of the brothers had figured out how to get in there with her, but a few moments of waiting, her muscles tensed for fight-or-flight, proved her wrong. If no one was coming, then what had that noise been.

Was ... Was Malik and Marik there to save her? Had that been them? But then... why hadn't she heard anything else?

Anzu took a moment to press her ear to the bottom of the ventilation shaft - ignoring the dust covering the side of her face. However, she didn't hear any other sounds, so she decided to keep moving.

She hissed when she accidently put too much pressure on her hand and held it up to inspect, squinting at it in the dim light. While she wasn't trained in first-aid, she did think it looked better than when she first arrived in this place thanks to Alana's ministrations. The swelling had faded from what she could tell - the bandages made it difficult to tell. She noted a few mottled bruises peeking under the edges of the wrappings. The pain had lessened to an extent, but Anzu's hand still hurt quite a bit. She knew that she would be feeling that for several weeks after this whole mess got sorted.

She felt a little hot.

Anzu reached up to wipe away the sweat collecting on her forehead when her arm brushed the bandage on her head. Honestly, she had completely forgotten about that. The pain paled in comparison to that of her wrist.

Hastily, she hiked up the sleeves of her now ruined sweater and kept moving.

'Man, it's scorching in here,' Anzu thought, starting to pant.

Suddenly, it hit her, what that noise from earlier was. Although they weren't in the vents with her, they had figured out a sure-fire way to get her out. They had turned on the heating system; they were going to smoke Anzu out - so to speak.

Hurry. She had to hurry. If they wanted her out, that's exactly what they would get because that was all she could do. If it kept heating up, her hands would blister, and she would end up in worse shape than if she just got out now. Therefore, she began searching for one of the grated vents to escape through. She stood a better chance of fighting them off the less injuries she had.

Sweat beaded heavily on her brow, soaking through the bandages and leaking into her eyes. Her clothes felt more constricting than she ever thought possible and clung to her damp skin. Part of her knew that she was panicing slightly and that was only adding to her trouble. But, she couldn't figure out how to stop. Her breathing came in short gasps, but she managed to keep moving.

Finally, Anzu saw the light from one of the rooms below, and she picked up the pace. As soon as she reached it, she kicked down on the vent, and it fell to the ground with a resounding crash. Anzu carefully lowered her feet and legs through the opening, gripping the sides of the narrow tunnel with her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she counted to three and then dropped to the ground.

When her feet hit the ground, she collapsed, falling onto her backside. As she lifted her fingers in front of her face - noting their reddened state - a nervous giggle spilled from her lips. Resolutely, she stifled it. Now was not the time to break apart.

Studying her surroundings, Anzu realized she was in a rather long white hallway. It felt ... steril and reminded her of Domino city hospital. There were several doors lining the hallway sporatically, leaving Anzu with a choice. She could either try one of the doors, or continue down the hallway.

At the sound of hurried footsteps, Anzu realized the choice was already made for her.

She turned and ran into the nearest room. Apparently, the room was being used as an office of some sort although it was sparsely furnished. A standard, no-nonsense desk was pushed against one of the blue-grey walls and a computer and small table lamp sat on top of it. On the far wall was a window. The purple-grey skies led Anzu to believe it was twilight. Unlike the other rooms, this was the only one she'd seen so far with carpeted flooring. It was thin, old, and dirty, but Anzu could still see the fading floral patterns. It smelled rather dusty in there - though she thought she might still have dust in her nose.

From the hallway, Anzu heard several voices though the door muffled their words slightly. She still managed to understand what they were saying.

_"It worked; she got out of the vents." _Anzu didn't recognize the voice, but she assumed that it was Hanz. Or... did they have another brother, or maybe their father, or did they have a henchman... The possibilties were endless.

_"But, where did that _girl_ run off to?"_ That voice belonged to Rick. Anzu didn't believe anyone else could put that much disdain into the word girl.

"_My guess is she heard us and took off down that hall. She wouldn't want to be trapped in this hall." _Anzu was embarrased she hadn't thought of that.. Strictly speaking, she was trapped in this room with no way out besides... the window!

She turned and began to tip-toe to the window when a voice stopped her in her tracks. _"Leave her alone!" _Alana screeched. Her voice sounded strange, it cracked and sounded strained.

Biting her lip, Anzu returned to the door. Just a peek. She just needed to make sure Alana was alright. If Hanz and Rick would leave, Anzu would even offer to take Alana with her. The girl obviously didn't agree with what her brothers were doing and would be better off without them.

How to see if she was okay though without alerting Rick and Hanz to her presence though?

Silently, she lowered herself to the floor on her stomach and strained her eyes to see through the crack between the floor and the door. She made out all three pairs of shoes, inwardly growling at being unable to see above their ankles. That was doing her no good.

_"Shut up, Sister Dearest! You have already shown where your loyalties lie, and it is _not _with this family," _Hanz growled.

Furiously trying to think of another way to see them, Anzu remained watching their shoes... Hold the phone. If she waited for the two pairs of very male shoes to turn away from her, she could open the door, take a quick peek, and be back in before they even noticed.

Anzu prepared herself as Alana answered her brother. "_Why? Because I don't condone killing innocent girls?" _she sounded frantic, and Anzu saw her begin to pace in tight circles in the hallway. " _Because I don't agree with you two entirely for the first time in my _entire_ life?" _

Anzu stifled a gasp when she heard the slap echo off the walls. This was her chance; both pairs of shoes were turned away from her. Standing quickly, Anzu cracked the door open. Her mouth dropped open at what she saw.

Alana's already crazy red hair was in furious disarray. Her face sported several bruises with one eye blackened. Around her neck, Anzu made out the impression of a hand, finger shaped bruises. She noticed the way Alana's throat worked as she tried to swallow - as though the simple action was difficult. Her arms were scraped up and bleeding.

Tears welled up in Anzu's eyes. This girl, this stranger had went through all of this for her. Why? Anger boiled under Anzu's skin. How dare these two do this to her. She was their sister! They were supposed to protect and love her. Not beat her for doing what she believed - quite rightly so - was right. These two had no right to call themselves part of her family.

Quietly shutting the door back, Anzu glanced at the window, then back at the door, then the window again. Sighing, she realized that she wasn't going to leave without Alana. She had to help the redhead. After everything Alana had done for Anzu, she wasn't going to leave her to Rick and Hanz's cruelty. It wasn't right.

Lips thinning into a thin line, Anzu glanced around the room, looking for a weapon. Finally, she settled on the table lamp.

Holding the lamp in a white-knuckled grip in her uninjured hand, Anzu turned to the door and through it open, rushing out to face the two brothers.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**A/N: So, whatd'ya think? Is this story still any good? Was it ever any good? That's the better question.**

**Thank you all for reading! Review please! It makes me happy.**

**Okay, so originally, I had planned to have this summed up with this chapter and one more, but it isn't quite working out that way. So, you guys get an extra chapter! Aren't you all excited! **

*_From offscreen_* **_"No way you suck!"_**

***frowns* Well, I'm gonna go get in the shame car now...**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers:**

_**Tevana,**_

_**XxX Warbler's Girl XxX, **_

_**PandaTeddyClaws,**_

_**RandomObserver,**_

_**R3iga1004,**_

_**fi13ns,**_

_**Numinous-Alqua,**_

_**ansolorior1204,**_

_**Dragonara,**_

_**Grace0331,**_

_**Mizuki hikari**__**,**_

_**HermioneSakuraGardner07,**_

_**StarGem16, **_

_**and the-writing-vampire.**_

**You guys rock!**

**Again, soo sorry HermioneSakuraGardner07! You're an awesome beta and you put up with me and my inconsistantness wonderfully. Next chapter will be sent to you promise!**

**THANKS TO YOU ALL!**

**ONWARD**

**-Alyssa**


End file.
